


Semper Fidelis

by ThinkingOfU



Series: Miri's Twilight [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, No Bella Swan, Original Character - Freeform, oc fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingOfU/pseuds/ThinkingOfU
Summary: When Miriam Swan moves to gloomy town of Forks, and eventually meets the enigmatic Edward Cullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn she never expected. Now all she has to do is stay alive.* Cursing and implied adult situations to come.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Original Character(s)
Series: Miri's Twilight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029855
Kudos: 10





	1. Peachy Keen

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

Prologue

_I had never really given much thought to how I would die. Sure, there was the abstract suicidal thought I got when driving over a bridge. The eternal restlessness of waiting in line and wanting die. The wish of death during any humiliation but this was different. Those times, with exception of the random ‘hey you drive right over the side of the bridge’, I wanted to die. Temporarily at least. But this time. This time, it was different. I didn’t want to die. I don’t want to die. Not yet away. As I felt my heart beat rapidly in slow motion watching him watch me. Knowing he heard every thump of my heart, every swish of my blood as it moved across my veins. This death would not be temporary. This death would mean a closed wooden coffin slowly lowered in the ground. This death would mean worm food. I can’t believe it came to this._

...

“You really don’t have to go, sweetie.” Mom said in that honey-irritable voice. The one she used when she tried to remain calm, the one she used when she didn’t want to cry, the one she used when we talked about my dad.

“I know.” I sipped the green tea I got in the airport coffee joint. Things had been tense between us, since the screaming match a couple weeks ago.

We were sitting in the airport terminal 12-A. Waiting for her husband to get her the cinnamon roll with blue jellybeans and honey on top. She stroked her swollen belly absent mindedly. Subconsciously letting everyone know her condition and angering me all over again. I turned away from her.

Ten minutes later her husband joined us, he held the Cinna-bon box in one hand and the jelly beans in the other. He sat down across from mom, his stomach protruded out more, and his rain coat was still zipped up. It wasn’t even raining out.

“Did you get it?”

“I got it.” He opened the Cinna-bon box and placed a napkin and the cinnamon roll on top of the table on his left. He opened the jelly bean packet (blueberry) and popped some in his mouth. Then he took the left over honey packets that came with my tea and smothered the cinnamon roll in it. He sprinkled the jellybeans on the cinnamon roll. Making it look like a weird cinnamon-y blueberry scone. “Here you go, Renée.” He carefully handed it to her.

She took a bite, smacking her lips as she did so.

“Flight 12-A delayed for half an hour.” The nasally voice fell through the PA system.

“Peaches, we still can go home if you want.” He told me.

“No, I’m fine.” Cursing internally at his casual use of my childhood nickname. “I want to go.”

…

My flight was boarding, finally.

“Bye, Peachy Cream.” Mom whispered tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear.

I walked toward the boarding dock/ loading dock. Whatever it’s called… then turned around to get one last look at her. Her Nordic features: blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin with pink undertones. All marred by her most recent choices in spouses and hard round belly. She looked like she was going to cry.

“Bye, Mommy.” I mouthed knowing she was the only who could read my lips. I turned to leave handing the flight attendant my ticket.

“Wait! Peaches!” She called, my heart lifted… maybe…. “I forgot! Don’t move!”

She rushed me, capturing me in a hug just before I turned around. She kissed my cheek smearing her lipstick more, wrapping my nose in the smell of nail polish that surrounded her. “I can’t believe I almost forgot!” She pushed the bag into my hand. “Don’t open until six fifty-six tonight, okay.”

I nodded. “I have to go now.”

“Call me when you get there safely.” She commanded.

I boarded the plane.

…

The flight was relatively short one, an hour and a half – two hours tops. When I landed in Seattle I would take connecting flight to Port Angeles. Then I would drive an hour to Forks with my dad. I was kind of excited, I hadn’t seen my dad since the summer and even though we had bi-weekly phone calls it was still like he was my part time dad.

When I called him two weeks ago, begging to live with him, he sounded excited. He told me last night, that I didn’t have to move today, but I wanted too. It would be my first birthday with just me and my dad. Maybe he and I could watch _Thelma and Louise_ or _Terminator_ or something. Last night he told me he already registered me for school! 

…

When I finally arrived in Port Angeles it was raining. Not a heavy rain, a light mist. The kind of mist that made my hair frizz out slightly. I grabbed my suit cases from baggage claim, and checked my watch five o’clock on the dot. My dad said he would be there no later than five fifteen. So all I had to do was wait.

He called me at five oh-eight letting me know he’d arrived, and where to meet him.

…

“Hi dad.”

“Peach!” He broke out in a smile and smothered me in a hug. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wrinkle the bag.”

“It no problem!” I smiled. I liked my dad I really did and when we spent time together we got along.

“Before you get in the car, I just want to let you know that Priscilla came with me.” He picked up two of my three suitcases.

“Oh, okay.” I said mildly surprised. I didn’t expect his girlfriend, the nurse, to be here.

“Don’t give me that face, Peach, she didn’t get to meet you during the summer and I really wanted you to meet each other.”

“Okay.” We loading up my things, leaving the present from my mom with me.

…

“Hi! You _must_ be Peaches!” Priscilla bubbled, “Your dad has been talking about you nonstop! Charlie, she looks _just_ like you!” I guess was somewhat true, I had my dad’s brown eyes, and brown hair but where his skin had yellow undertones I had blue. I was tall like him too, and we had the same quick metabolism.

My dad shifted the car into gear and pulled out of the airport, “One hour until we reach Forks.”

“Oh, Peaches. I _love_ your nails. Did you do them yourself?”

Jesus what am I a five year old child.

“Hey Peach, do you have your license?” Dad asked changing the subject.

“Yeah, I got it two months ago. Why?”

“I found a car for you, a good car. Cheap too.”

“A car?” What the hell was he talking about?

“It’s actually a truck. A Chevy.”

“What?”

“Do you remember Billy from La Push? You met him six – seven years ago, I think.” A great story teller my dad.

“I don’t think so… What’s La Push again?”

“La Push is the small Native American reservation outside of Forks.” Prissy told me.

“Remember Billy and I took you and his kids camping over visitation.”

“I remember _we_ went camping.” And I couldn’t figure out where the bathroom was and peed my pants. My throat burned at the memory.

“Well, he’s in a wheel chair now. He got Lyme disease a while back, and he didn’t get treatment until it was too late. Side warning for you: if you walk in the woods when you get home take the hottest shower you can then let Priscilla or me know. I don’t want you getting sick.” Arguably the best storyteller. “Anyway, Billy can’t drive it and sold it to me. I know it’s not six fifty-six but it’s yours.”

“Six fifty-six… you mean it’s a birthday present?” I asked.

“Yup.” My dad nodded the same time Prissy screamed “Surprise!”

“Aren’t you excited? You got a car!” Prissy squealed. Her coppery curls (made by a curling iron, no doubt) bounced as she shook her head.

“Dad, that’s… that’s…” I couldn’t find the right words. The rules of six fifty-six, four thirty-two, and somewhere around noon didn’t cover a car, sorry truck. “Too big, I can’t let you do that. What about the rules of _somewhere around noon_.” Ha got you there.

The Birthday Rules were simple, you had to get the Birthday Baron/ness (my mom’s term) a present that they’d love. You Baron/ness would have to present the gifter with a list at least two weeks before the actual birthday or else get something they wouldn’t want (insert horrified gasp) Then you have to _pre_ sent the present to the Baron/ness at the time of their birth otherwise it doesn’t count. This meant waking up on May 12th at four thirty-two in the morning to give my mom her birthday present. There was also a song and dance that went along with it but they had to be saved for the sun to come up around ten.

“Those are mom’s stupid rules, it’s your birthday all day. And you’ll like the car, it runs great, but if you’re stuck on the goddamn rules I give you the keys at six fifty-six.”

“What year is the truck, hon?”

“Uh, I think Bill bought it in ’83 or ’85... Or was it ’84?”

“But what’s the car’s year, Charlie.” Ooh, Prissy was not backing down.

“Sweetie, Peach, the thing runs great.”

“Dad, answer the woman.” I used my best game show voice.

My dad turned onto the Forks Exit. “I think it came off the lot in the sixties…” He said sheepishly. “It runs great, really, classic American made. Some collectors wanted to buy it from Bill and store it in a garage. But I convinced him to sell it to me it really is a beautiful car.”

“So it’s perfect then!” I said brightly, dad was losing his hard sell. “Thank you for thinking of me, I really appreciate it.”

It was kind of weird though, that was a full time dad thing. Buying your kid a car, a part time dad should have let me take the bus… maybe I was the part time kid while he was a full time dad. I only showed up, like, twice a year, we talked on the phone often, and emailed a lot. But I never really thought of him as DAD all caps, but I was still his KID all caps. In the past he was sort of an I-can-live-without-you kind of thought. I only really thought about him when I had to. I realized I never actually thought ‘hey my dad would be proud of this ‘A’’ like I would with my mom. Meanwhile he probably thought about me a lot. He bought me a car! His friend could have made a small mint by selling it a collector and he bought it for me instead. My throat started to burn.

“This place is really green…” I said placidly.

“Yeah, it’s from all the rain we get. If you look carefully at the leaves of the trees you can see where they slant to brace themselves.” Dad told me.

“They do that?”

“Yeah, it’s so they leaves don’t fall off the branches when the rain hits ‘em.” Dad explained.

“He just loves the nature channel.” Prissy giggled, resting her arm around the back of his chair.

I decided I liked Prissy for the moment. She seemed to genuinely like my dad.

…

Eventually we got to my dad’s house. He still lived in the small two bedroom that he bought with my mom when they were first married. There parked on road just past the mail box it sat. All rounded and orange. With bubbled metal at met at every corner, and large eye-like head lights and tail lights.

“What do you think?” Dad asked as he pulled into the driveway, right next to his police cruiser.

It’s orange, is what I thought. A peachy orange.

“Well, Peach.” My dad hip checked me, as I stared at it.

Peachy orange.

“Peachy orange.” I whispered.

My dad smiled proudly. “I knew you’d like it.”

…

After I had loaded my suitcases into my room, which laid on the south west end of the house. I went down stairs to the kitchen where my dad and Prissy were waiting.

“So, Peaches what do you want to eat?” Prissy asked.

Was I ever going to live that fucking nickname down? “What’s here?”

“We have mostly mom and pop restaurants, yes there is a Mickey D’s but I don’t think you want to eat there.” Prissy told me.

“Okay poppa,” I addressed them both, “What’s momma cooking?”

“There’s Filippelli Pizza, if we go there you have _got_ to try the garlic bread crust. Um, Hunan Palace they have the best vegetarian dumplings in the state. They keep a sign in the window. Wayne's, but that’s really a bar. Forks & Knives Diner, is really good.” Prissy ticked off the restaurants on her fingers, “They have a Tex-Mex place just outside of town called the Alamo with handmade tortillas and guacamole, and we’re getting a Cabaret!”

Oh Cabaret! Shoot me. “I like the sound of garlic bread crust.” I said.

“You’ll love it!” Prissy squealed.

“Alright, everyone into the car.”

“Give me a sec, please.” I asked, “I just have to get gift bag.”

“Why?” My dad gave me a weird look.

“Because it’s almost six thirty…”

“And you need to open it by six fifty-six, got it. Go get it.” My dad said as I ran up the stairs.

…

Mrs. Filippelli sat us down in the small rounded booth the back of the restaurant by the window immediately when she saw my dad.

“All right, Charlie you want the usual?” She asked looking at my dad right as we sat down.

“No thanks, Linda, this time I’m going to read the menu.” My dad told her.

“I’ll tell Bob to stop grating the Colby Jack.” She said turning away from us with a wink.

We opened our menus, “I think I want a spinach anchovy with the garlic bread crust, does anyone want to share.” Prissy said.

“No, that sounds disgusting P, I know what Peach want’s though,” My dad announced to the table. “She wants a green pepper pizza with the garlic bread crust!” He looked at me hopefully.

I blushed, my blotchy pink blush. “Yeah. That’s exactly what I want.”

“See, _she_ has good taste.” My dad told Prissy pointedly who scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at him.

“All right, Love Birds. What’ll it be?” Linda asked when she returned.

“Lin, Me and Peaches, here, will have medium green pepper pizza with the garlic bread crust you always boast about.” My dad told Mrs. Filippelli.

“And I’ll have my usual.” Prissy told her smiling.

“And to drink?” Mrs. Filippelli asked.

“Since it _is_ Peaches birthday,” my dad slipped in none to casually, “I’ll take a Coors Lite. Priscilla will have a white wine, and Peaches will have a Coke lite ice please and thank you.” He handed Mrs. Filippelli our menus.

“Oh, Happy Birthday Peaches!” Mrs. Filippelli told me. I blushed all blotchy all over again. “I’ll let Bob know.” She told my dad and walked away. What the hell kind of secret…

My watch beeped twice… Six fifty-six. I put the bag on the red checkered table cloth.

“Six fifty-six?” My dad asked.

I nodded, pulling the white tissue paper out of the way to the small case. I pulled the tissue paper covered case out of the bag. It was haphazardly wrapped with tape, my mom must have redone it after they cleared us through airport security. I ripped the paper away and… _Thelma and Louise_. The DVD. I pulled the card out.

 _Open January 6 at 6:56 PM no earlier no later_ the envelope read.

I opened the card:

 _“On this day, and at this time I gave birth to a baby girl. 6 pounds 6 ounces. We watch this movie every birthday after dinner, now you have your own copy. Tell Charlie he has to watch it. Love mom and Steve.”_ I read aloud.

“So we’re Thelma and Louse-ing it tonight.” Prissy said, “I’ll make the popcorn.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s your birthday, and I don’t have to work.”

I gingerly placed the DVD back in the bag. At that moment the piping hot pizza and drinks we placed at our table. The green peppers on the pizza had been arranged to say ‘HAPPY BDAY’ and I blushed all over again.

…

It was 11:30 when I finally went to bed, we stayed at Filippeli’s until seven forty-five, then at eight we arrived back home, at eight fifteen (I finally remembered to call my mom who talked to me in her honey voice), we settled into the couch with popcorn to watch _Themla and Louise_. The movie ending around ten fifteen. Then Prissy went to sleep (in my dad’s room, yuck!), then my dad and I watched part of a documentary about the ancient Sumerian’s Enheduanna (scientists think she’s the first author in history! How cool is that!), and then I started yawning even though I liked the subject so my dad said “Enheduanna go to bed?” because he’s a dad and has to make puns out of everything. So I went up to my room, moved the suitcases from my bed to the floor. Grabbed my toothbrush and paste for my carry-on bag and went to my separate bathroom. My dad’s house was two and a half baths. One powder room by the kitchen, one adjoining master bath and my bathroom to the left and down the hall a little bit. I brushed my teeth, went back to my room. Where I feel asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

…


	2. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

I slept for most of the day on Sunday, when I woke up I spent most of my time unpacking and rearranging my room. I liked the black hardwood floors, light blue paint, and faded yellow curtains. First I moved the double bed next to the window, that way I could hear the rain patter and because there was an outlet right there. I moved my suitcases onto the bed. Then I moved the dresser into the large deep closet. I moved the desk to the wall next to the door, and the bookshelf took its place on the left side of the desk.

I opened my third suit case, the one with my miscellaneous crap. You know, like pictures and school supplies. I took the pictures from my suitcase and put them on the shelf above my desk (that’s the reason I moved the desk by door), the one with me and my mom when I was five. The one where my dad and I were at the beach in Southern California, the one where me and my best friend were at a sleepover at her house and I feel asleep and she took a selfie with the both of us (with the flash on and I still didn’t wake up), had one photo left to place… the one of my mom and me at my mom’s wedding. I, in the stupid maid of honor dress, was standing next to my mom, who was in her stupid white dress, her new husband was in that photo too, but I bent that part back so you couldn’t see him. It made the fake crystal frame a bit too big.

I unloaded my clothes into closet and the dresser. Then I found a rug, in the linens closet of all places, unfurled it and placed it next to my bed. I placed my shoes on by the right side of the door next to the cubby area for the door to swing open.

I went down stairs to dinner at seven thirty, my dad made fried fish and French fries, then I went back upstairs set up for school the next morning.

…

I didn’t it sleep well that night, I was so nervous for school. The constant drip of the rain from last night was slightly comforting to listen too. But as the night got later the plinks on the roof became more and more unnerving. I didn’t fall asleep till after midnight.

The thick fog outside my window made it very hard to believe it was morning. All I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and sleep until the sun was up. But I was used to the fog in the morning, so I knew what I had to do.

I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair, then I pulled my hair out of the way as I splashed icy water on my face to wake me up. When I dried my face I went to my room to put on my clothes for school. I wore my favorite jeans, the ones with the hole in the right knee. My favorite shirt, my mom’s old Eagles concert shirt. It was warm and faded and smelled like the laundry detergent that mom used. I went back to my bathroom to put my contacts in and my makeup.

I put my contacts in first, but right after I put my concealer and foundation on my eyes burned. Which meant I had to wear my glasses instead. I sighed and pulled my contacts out, I put them into their container and poured cleaning solution on them and began to finish my makeup. I put on my mascara.

…

Breakfast with my dad was odd. I, normally, don’t eat breakfast. For me at, my old school, school started at eight in the morning. I used to wake up at seven thirty. At Forks High School started at seven twenty-five in the morning. So now I had to wake up at six thirty.

“Mornin’ Peach.” My dad said pleasantly without looking up from his cereal.

“Morning dad,” I said grabbing some orange juice from the fridge.

“Excited for school?”

“Excited for work?”

“Sweetie remember, Forks High School moved campuses. The first campus you’ll past will be the old high school. The actual high school is where the old community college used to be. Okay? Do you want a map?”

“No.”

“Want me to drive you?”

“No.”

“Want a puppy?”

“Yes, and if it’s a boy I’m naming him Titan. If it’s a girl I’m naming her Clementine.” I said, “But we have to adopt.”

“I’m not getting you a dog, I just wanted to see if you had more words in your vocabulary.”

“Har har.” I said gulping my juice.

…

I donned my jacket, it was nice and warm despite the swishy material. It felt foreign on my skin. I was so used to winter being balmy and having the full use of my arms, I headed out into the rain.

It was drizzling when I went to the – my— car. Inside my truck it was nice and dry. Either Billy or my dad had cleaned it, the leather tan upholstered seats smelled like gasoline and peppermint. The engine started loudly and quickly. It stayed loud. A flaw in an otherwise perfect car, still the loudness was comforting, it meant the car worked. And a surprise! The radio worked too! Now all I had to do was find a good radio station.

…

Finding the school wasn’t that difficult. I accidently turned into the wrong Forks High School (they didn’t change the damn road sign), but when I did find the school I quickly found a parking spot in the visitor lot, I guess a lot of kids didn’t drive or didn’t have anyone to drive them. The school was a collection of maroon brick buildings. There were so many trees and shrubs and bushes that must have been part of the community college original campus plan.

I walked in to the building that was marked _Visitors Center_. No one else had parked in the visitor lot, which marked me as odd as soon as I entered the school lot. I reluctantly swung out of the snug truck and walked up the stairs to the visitor center.

Inside it was bright and warm and spelled like air freshener. This building must be where all the teachers’ offices were. The hallway went on for a couple feet before opening into a carpeted front office. There were brightly colored flyers on the bulletin board, blue plastic chairs on the side, potted plants covered the a lot of the office, and a large redhead sitting behind the reception desk.

The redheaded woman wore a purple t-shirt, “Can I help you?” She asked.

“Uh, I’m Miriam Swan.” I said, “I’m a transfer from —”

“Valley Plains Charter?” She finished my sentence. Her eyes lit up with realization about who I was. No doubt she had heard my situation, and was remembering gossip about the police chief’s ex-wife and his daughter.

“Yeah.”

“Of course,” She said kindly. She pulled out a file with my schedule and a school map. She highlighted the best route to each class and gave me slip to get my teachers to sign and return at the end of the day. She smiled at me and wished me good luck on my first day and wished I had a good time here. I smiled back and thanked her.

I went back out to my truck and parked in the student lot. I was relieved to see older cars, not as old as mine, but it wasn’t full of brand new cars. The nicest car in the lot was a shiny silver one, I don’ know the maker of the car but it was probably really expensive from looking at the black leather seats and the paint job. I knew I could do this, this was my choice. Moving here in the middle of the year, my choice. So I had to live with the consequences. I jumped out of my car and got my backpack from the passenger seat and slung it over my shoulder.

…

As soon as I got past the cafeteria I found the building labeled ‘3’ (I could still see the faded English Building letters). I walked into my class room on the second floor of the building, and copied the other students as they used the communal coat check where deposited their coats. I noticed the people I followed, two girls, were pale like me. So at least I would be some kind milk-colored freak here.

As inconspicuous as I could I walked over to the teacher, Mr. Mason, a fairly generic looking white guy with a balding head and below average vertical proportions. I quietly introduced myself as he stared at me slightly confused, checked his email loudly, and finally when he confirmed that I was in the right class he signed my form and had me sit in the desk in front of his teacher one. He handed me the semester syllabus, the current book we were studying, and told me that everyone else got it the Wednesday before (January 3).

I read the syllabus, a lot of classic English literature and some more new literature. Bronte, Shakespeare, Orwell, Wilde, Bradbury, and Krakauer. It was a lot more British than I was used too, I had read the Shakespeare, Bradbury, and Krakauer already. Hopefully I didn’t clean out my flash drive and still had my essays on it. If not maybe my mom could email them to me from my computer at hom- at her house. Unless her stupid husband convinced her it would be cheating.

When I looked up from the syllabus I realized that Mr. Mason was lecturing and that if I didn’t start taking notes, it wouldn’t matter if I had the essays or not. I ripped my English notebook out of my backpack and began writing furiously.

I was halfway through a sentence when the sharp nasally bell rang. Everybody immediately threw their books in their bags and collected their raincoats.

Only one person stayed behind out of curiosity who I was.

“You’re Miriam Swan, right?” He asked. His black hair was gelled out of his eyes, and his cheeks were covered in acne scars. He was tall like me, unlike me he was gangly. “I overheard you talking to Mr. Mason.”

“Miri.” I corrected, “I’m Miri.”

“Nice to meet you I’m Miri, what’s your next class?” He asked quickly.

“Uh,” I looked at my schedule, “National, State, and Local Government. With Jefferson, in Building Six.”

“Me too sorta, I’m in NSL but Building Four.” He brightened like a lamp replacing its dim bulb with an LED light. “I’ll take you there, I’m Eric.”

I smiled at him, “Thanks, it’s nice to meet you.”

…

As Eric led me to Building Six the rain and wind had picked up considerably. Eric didn’t bring a jacket and it was too windy for him to use his umbrella. So I held my coat over the both of our heads.

“A lot different from California, huh?” He asked as the rain and wind smacked our faces. My glasses got pelting with rain drops obscuring my vision. Of all times to be irritated by my contacts.

“Yeah, it’s really sunny down there.”

“Does it get a lot of rain?”

“It rains like sixty days a year.”

“Really, that’s a lot of sun.” He smiled.

“It’s really foggy in the morning though.”

“So that’s why you’re not very tan.”

“I’m not tan because I spend too much time inside buildings hiding from tan people.”

He laughed.

We walked around the front side of the cafeteria to the row of buildings on the other side, he led me to the Building Six, “Here’s your stop.”

“Thanks for showing me around, Eric.”

“Hopefully we have some more classes together.”

“Here’s hopping.”

“Good luck, on your first day.” He waved as he dropped on my jacket and ran to Building Four.

…

I had my next to classes in Building Six. NSL with Jefferson would be boring and challenging because I wasn’t interested in national government and had no idea who was in charge of the state and locally. Maybe I could get my dad to help. Being the Chief of Police he probably knew a lot about state and local government. At least the teacher seemed really nice and helpful

My Trig lecture was the worst that morning, Mr. Varner made a huge deal about me showing up in the middle of the year, having to sign the paper, and introducing himself to me. He made me introduce myself to the class which made me extremely aware of out of place I was. Then as soon as I sat down he ran right into the lecture/lesson. Leaving me slightly behind, as he reiterated SOH CAH TOH, and the rules. When Trig ended I began to see faces that had been my classes or see in the hallway, I guess Forks High School wasn’t as big as Plains Valley Charter.

The same girl who sat next to me in Trig sat next to me in French, and she introduced herself to me and offered me a seat with her and her friends at lunch. An offer which I happily accepted.

She was so much shorter than me, about an entire head shorter. I stood at five’ eight. She stood at five’ three, but her wildly curly hair made up for most of our height difference. She told me what to expect from the teachers I had. Like, for example, I learned that Mr. Varner was three years away from retirement and looked forward to nothing else. Not weekends. Not summer, but retirement. And he wanted to get there was quietly and easily as possible. And Mr. Mason had gotten through college using a manual typewriter so he tended to use his computer and keyboard loudly. And Coach Clapp was always caught flirting with the Assistant Principal even though she’s been married for almost ten years!

We sat down at the end of one of the crowded tables, everyone introduced themselves. But they talked so fast to get back to their conversations that I didn’t retain any names. I didn’t retain any faces either. Not yet anyone. And I did know one other person at the table.

Eric waved to me as soon as he saw me. I smiled at him gratefully. I think he would be a really great friend.

I sat down next to the girl from French and began eating my lunch (I wasn’t that hungry. I bought a grilled cheese and water). Lunch was halfway over when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise. Ever since I sat down I could shake the feeling that I was being watched. I’d attributed that feeling to looking at me and asking me questions. But this hair raising feeling made me twitch and shake like I was being possessed by Satan or something.

“Mir, you okay?” The girl from French class asked. I still couldn’t remember her name.

“I feel like I’m being watched.”

“Maybe that’s ‘cause you are.” She said calmly, “Don’t be turn around but the Cullen’s are watching you.”

I turned around. There they were. All five of them, staring at me perplexed faces. I turned back around quickly.

“Why the fuck are they looking at me?” I squeaked.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s cause you’re new and that’s cool.” She told me, “We never get new people here.”

I turned around again, scrutinizing them. They all looked uniform, but they were different in features. Out of the three boys, one was big. Like the guy was stuffed with sweat socks full of meat. He was muscular and tall, with a cropped curly hair. The guy to the left of him, was tall, leaner (muscular, but without the in-your-face muscles) and honey blond hair. The last boy was tall, lanky, and a lot less bulky than the other two, with untidy coppery-brown hair. While he looked younger than the other boys he still looked like he could be in college. The others looked like they should be working or in grad school or something. Not in high school.

The girls on the other hand were completely different. They didn’t have all the hard edges as the boys. The tall one was built like a statue, her marble skin, her shinny blonde hair. She looked like she belonged on the cover of a fashion magazine. The smaller girl had a pixie air of her. She was pointed and elven and the way she held her mouth naturally in a mischievous smirk, she was probably marked as a trouble maker. Especially the way her short black hair spiked around her face.

All these differences and yet they were still uniform, they all were pale. Paler than me, with my almost blue skin. Their eyes were the same golden brown. Like if the sun had been shinning down on an oak tree. It was like all their eyes were twin pools of amber. They had the beautiful cheek bones of super models, and their noses: straight, sloped, Greek.

Their stares made uncomfortable. I wanted to look away, but I didn’t know if they would look away.

I bit my lip as I stared at them, soon they looked away and began talking amongst each other.

“Who are _they_?” I asked the girl from French class. Then I turned back at the table.

She looked back at the table of weirdo supermodels then back at me.

The boy with the coppery-brown hair, almost bronze in the light, looked back at me then my neighbor. He looked away quickly back at his plate as if he decided that were weren’t interesting anymore. When he turned away I felt relief.

My neighbor giggled softly, “That’s Edward Cullen,” She said nodding to the bronze haired boy, “the meaty one is Emmett Cullen. The blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The little one left is Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife.”

I shot a quick glance at the bronze boy, Edward. He ripped his bagel up into smaller pieces with his long fingers, he talked to his siblings and popped bagel chunks into his mouth.

Old names, the kind of names that grandparents had. The kind of names that I had. Miriam old, sure, but I was named after my grandmother. But maybe older names where in style here. Where I’m from a lot of kids had these ridiculous new age names, like Rainbow and Cliffton. When would people give their kids normal names, like Jessica – WAIT! The girl I was sitting next to was named Jessica.

“They’re… good looking.” I said trying to make conversation.

“Yes!” Jessica agreed with a giggle. “They’re all _together_ though. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. And they _live_ together.” She condemned them with her small town idealism. But if I were being honest, this would be pretty big news in California too.

“Which ones are Cullens again?” I asked. “They don’t look related.”

“Oh, that’s because they’re not.” She told me, “Dr. Cullen is really young too. They’re all foster children except the Hales – the blondes.”

“They look a too old to be foster children.”

“They are now. The Hales, are eighteen, but they’ve been with Mrs. Cullen since they were young. She’s their aunt.”

“That’s sweet of her— of them to take all those kids in like that, even when they’re young themselves.”

“I guess so,” Jessica picked at her salad, maybe she didn’t like the Cullens. Maybe be they were delinquents or something. “I think Mrs. Cullen isn’t able to have kids.” She added.

Through the whole conversation my eyes flicked from Jessica to the youngest Cullen and his siblings. I noticed he was doing the same to me too.

“Are they from Forks?” I asked.

“Nah, they moved from Alaska a couple of years ago. They’re probably jealous that you’re stealing all their newbie thunder.”

I laughed, they were probably grateful that people were gossiping about me and not them anymore.

“Which one is the one with the reddish brown hair again?” I asked. I glanced at him again, he was looking at me again.

“That’s Edward, he’s totally hot but he’s not going to date anyone. I know a girl who asked him out because she thought he was shy, turned out he didn’t think she was good enough for him.” Something gave me the impression that she was the girl who’d asked him out. “Don’t waste your time, he claimed to her that he didn’t date.”

I turned to peek back at him, he wasn’t looking at me. He had already gone to his next class.

After a couple of minutes of mindless chatter, his four siblings dumped their trash and went to their classes.

I sat at the table longer than I would have if I had been I had been sitting alone on the first day. I asked around the table what they’re next classes were, only one girl had the same classes as me. Boy was I lucky.

The girl who shared the class with me reminded me that she was called Angela, and we both had Biology II this semester with the same teacher and everything!

She walked with me, telling me what to expect from this class, asking me what Charter School was like in California. And if I’d ever been in a public school before. (For me, I’d started at Valley Plains Charter in the eighth grade. It had been a lot like public school, but with better teachers, better food, and more importance on individual understanding, there were really only a couple standardized tests per grade. So the focus was learning not memory).

When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at the black lab table in the third row, leaving me to confront the teacher. Mr. Banner nodded when I told him who I was and handed me the green biology book and told me to take a seat next to Edward Cullen. In the second row by the window.

I walked along the aisle get to my seat, the only open seat in the class room, I noticed Edward had moved his seat to the far edge of the table. Jesus did I smell that bad. I showered last night before I went to bed. As I passed him to get to my seat he went completely rigid, his knuckles went white, well whiter.

I turned to him to say hi, but I stopped when I noticed his eyes. Black. Coal black. Not like the amber I saw in the cafeteria. Weird. He was frowning and looked like he smelled something bad. Was it me? Was it my pomegranate body wash? No, because I didn’t pack it. It was at my mom’s house. I’d packed my unscented body wash, the moisturizing one. My hair didn’t smell either, I used unscented shampoo and conditioner because my sweet mint shampoo and eucalyptus conditioner bottles were expensive and I didn’t want them to explode midair.

So I didn’t smell. Maybe Jessica was right and the guy was a jerk. Still I pulled my hair to the other side of my neck, away from him, in an effort, maybe it smelled badly to him. It worked. He scooted closer to me. I peeked at him through the corner of my eye, his eyes were filled with hate. Jesus what had I done to him? Maybe he had space issues.

I took my notes carefully, having not taken Biology since last year. I had been taking chemistry at my old school. A lot of what I was writing down was review I kept remembering my old lessons from Valley Plains Charter so it was good that I learned it.

As soon as the bell rang, Edward shot of his seat, bag packed, and swiftly walked out of the classroom. As I packed my stuff and collected my rain coat, I checked my schedule. From one twenty-five to two ten I had gym. (At least I wouldn’t have to walk around school all sweaty. And I could leave after I was done. So my schedule wasn’t so bad).

“Oof,” I yelped as I walked into him. I was still looking at my schedule.

“Aren’t you Miriam Swan?” He asked. I looked up at him, he was taller than me. He was cute in a boyish way. With blond hair, dimples, and silly smile on his face.

“Yeah…”

“Yeah, I was waiting for you…” He paused abruptly. “Not, like, a creep though. Nothing like that! I’m _not_ a stalker, Miriam.”

“I go by Miri.” I said, trying to walk past him. He easily kept up with me.

“I’m Mike.”

“Hi, Mike.”

“Do… do you need helping finding your next class?” He asked, “My friend Eric said you were new and helped him out after English. So he paid me a buck to help you to your next class.”

“That’s nice of you. But I think I can find the Gym by myself.”

“Oh, you have Gym next? With who?” He asked, holding the door open for us. It had stopped raining and it was just wet outside.

“Coach Clapp,” I said looking down at my schedule.

“Me too!” He said brightly.

We walked to class together. Mike liked to talk. He told me all about Coach Clapp, what Jessica already told me. How she was always flirting with the Assistant Principal, and always getting caught.

“Hey, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something? Because I’ve never seen him act like that.” He paused, “Then again, I’ve never seen him with an expression that wasn’t a frown. But he seemed extra grumpy today.”

“You mean the boy I sat by in Bio?” I asked. Trying to play it casual of course I knew who the guy was, Mr. Banner and Jessica pointed him out to me.

“Yeah, he looked really extra grumpy today.”

“I didn’t touch him. I barely said two words to the guy.”

“Still it looked like he was in pain. If you were my lab partner I would have at least had a conversation with you before pulling that face.” He said opening the door to the Gym.

“Ha,” I said dryly. “See you in Gym.” And with that I slipped into the girl’s locker room.

I met the Coach in in the locker room, she signed my paper, gave me a locker and a locker combo, and gave me a lecture on why I wasn’t prepared for her class (I didn’t have my gym clothes). But in the end she said it wouldn’t matter because we were just going over the rules for the volleyball unit and assign teams. At least this would be my only year in Gym. At Valley Plains Charter all four years of Gym were required, here only three.

I left my backpack on the bench by my locker and placed my phone, jacket, wallet, and keys inside my locker. I wrote my locker combo on a loose leaf sheet of paper from my English notebook.

Coach Clapp explained the rules of volleyball, then set up a demonstration using Mike, and three other girls in that class. They played a long game, being stopped every so often for the Coach to come in and explain why that move was a foul, or why that spike was out, or why someone made an illegal bump. And when the ball was lobbed into Mike’s area of the court and no one went for it she paused their game and explained why we had to call the ball so it didn’t give the team an easy point. Then after she explained all the rules she had Mike and the three girls play a quick game, “first one to a point wins”.

Before anyone could score, the Coach’s watched beeped, she checked the time, “All right, it’s two. Everyone get lost. Leave as close to two ten, if you’re done changing at two oh-one then stay put to two-oh four.”

I shuffled back into the locker room, unlocked my locker. Put my phone, keys, and wallet into my jeans pocket. My shrugged my jacket on. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and went out to the white line.

The white line was something we couldn’t loiter past. If we did we had to run laps, but no one enforced that rule, it was just there so when administration was there (the vice principal to flirt with Coach Clapp) it looked like we were following the rules, I also knew that Coach Clapp didn’t really care if you left at two-oh one or two-oh eight. Just as long as you didn’t get her in trouble she was cool. I knew this because Mike and Jessica told me, and some of the girls walking out the same time as me let me know. I was relieved that I wasn’t just making this up.

…

Just as the final bell rang, I walked into the warm Visitors Center. I was greeted by the plastic chairs, and the neon flyers again.

But as soon as I walked into the receptionist area, I went rigid. Edward Cullen, I was sure it was him, was demanding to meet with the principal. I hid about thirty feet from them, behind the reception office door.

“I want to change my schedule.” He said in this low velvety voice. “And Mr. Wong wouldn’t let because he thinks I want to change teachers.”

“We have a policy against teacher switches, Mr. Cullen, you know that.” The redheaded receptionist told him.

“I don’t want to switch teachers! I want to switch times, and Mr. Wong says I need the principal’s permission to ‘disobey rules’, or something like that.”

“Well, what class do you want to switch?” She asked.

“Sixth period Bio with third period Bio, I want to do English after lunch.” He said.

Jesus was being my lab partner that bad.

“Why didn’t you see Mr. Wong before the start of this semester, or last week when we were fixing schedule mistakes?”

“I didn’t realize how hard it would be to concentrate in Bio after lunch, and Mr. Wong was fixing mistakes, not doing time switches.” He told her, somewhat condescendingly.

The door opened bringing a harsh gust of wind right past me, as another girl walking and placed a small card in the wire basket next to the green fern, took a piece of chocolate and walked out. Another gust of wind blew past me into the reception office as she opened the door.

Edward froze for a second, “You know what? Forget it. I’ll just deal. Thanks for your help. Sorry to waste your time.” He said and swiftly walk out. He passed me as he walked by. I know he saw me because he made eye contact with me, but he didn’t even acknowledge I was there. Weirdo.

I walked into reception.

“Hi, honey,” the receptionist said sweetly, as I handed her my form. “All here. How was your first day? A lot different from Charter school?”

“My day went great,” I said trying to sound convincing, but all I wanted to do was go home.

“That’s great!” She made a copy of the form, and placed the old one in a flat manila folder and placed the new one in the ‘out’ box. “Have a good night, Miriam.”

…

As soon as I got into my truck I turned it on and blasted the heat. Man, was it cold. My California body was so used to it being a nice seventy degrees F, that I was pretty sure my fingers were going to fall off from the cold. I put the car in gear and headed towards my dad’s house – my house now too. Dialing my mom’s number and fighting back tears when she answered.

…


	3. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

“Hi, Peach? How’s school going?” She sounded so causal. “I’m running late from my sonogram, Steve is supposed to pick me up, but he’s running late.”

“Yeah, it’s me—”

“Oh, Steve just beeped, can I call you back?” She asked quickly. I heard the clatter of her purse, hitting the door with the keys, and her getting into Steve’s Jeep.

“Mom…”

“Is that Peaches?” I heard Steve asking.

“Yeah, she’s on the phone, wanna say ‘hi’?” Mom asked him.

“Yeah, tell her I said hi.”

“Mom?”

“Steve says hi.” She told me.

“Mom?”

“What? Turn left on Maple.”

“Can I call you back?” I asked.

“Yeah, sure, sweetie.” She told me and hung up.

I pulled into the drive way sobbing.

…

The next day was better and worse.

It was worse, because I cried myself to sleep last night and woke up emotionally exhausted. It was also worse because I walked into the bathroom door with my toothbrush in my mouth, bit my tongue, and my mouth started to bleed a little bit (my clumsiness stemmed from my lack of spatial awareness) and I still had the taste of blood in my mouth. God I couldn’t stand blood, as soon as started bleeding I felt like I was going to throw up. It was worse because I got my period. It was also a bad day because I was Mr. Varner called on me in Trig when my hand wasn’t raised and I didn’t know the answer so I looked like an idiot.

It was better because I got into the swing of things, I didn’t call my mom back though. I actually wore contacts because they didn’t irritate my eyes. I began to get better at recognizing faces and their names, it wasn’t raining in the morning. Mike was actually in my English class too, so before class started while we waited for Mr. Mason to show up. Eric sat in front of me, while the three of us chatted. Actually they chatted, but I was involved too. I sat with the same group of people at lunch, (Mike, Jessica, Eric, and several others). I felt like I was really starting to belong to that friend group. And it was better because Edward Cullen wasn’t in school today!

So that sounds weird, but the entire morning I was dreading being stared at by him, it made me uncomfortable. And when I didn’t see him at lunch, I was relieved. This boy meant literally nothing to me, but I still found myself anxious. I noticed his siblings were at their table, when I was going to my lunch table.

I went to Bio with a lot more confidence. When I went into the classroom he wasn’t there either, I was being way more relaxed, being around that guy for a forty five minute made me feel out of place.

Mike walked me to class, holding my backpack. I told him not to but he insisted, and when I tried to take my backpack back he made a big stink about me taking away from his superhero costume, _Armadillo Man_. He also told me about this upcoming trip to the beach, but the bell rang before he could finish saving the world and hording my backpack. He surrendered my backpack and took his seat next to girl with frizzy hair and braces in the back of the room.

I liked Mike, but he was being a bit pushy. I would have to talk to him, I didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but I also didn’t want him to think we were in a relationship.

I sat at my table alone, my gut told me that I was the reason why he wasn’t in class today. It was a weird sensation that thumped in body my brain knowing it was ridiculous and selfish of me to think that I could affect anyone that oddly. It was impossible, but I kept feeling that it was true; from the way he looked at me in the receptionist’s office, and the hate filled glare he had in bio, and the stares from the cafeteria.

In Gym, I actually played volleyball. Mike and I were on the same team, and I guess he thought I was better than I was because he kept lobbing the ball to me, but after I accidently hit myself in the face with my hands and the ball he stopped setting it to me. When volleyball ended I ran to the locker room, and changed from my Gym clothes to my jeans and blue sweater and went to my truck.

…

Last night I discovered that my dad, like all dads could only cook breakfast and fried food. He told me that he usually went out, or when Prissy was there she cooked for him, or they went out together. I told him that I could cook for him, just as long as he did the dishes. He agreed. He told me he kept grocery money in jar cleverly named ‘Grocery Money’. I took twenty five dollars from it and stuck it into my wallet to pick up food from the store afterschool.

With my shopping list in hand, I entered the store. I went to customer service and signed up for a club card, that way I’d get a discount on store and specialty marked items. I went to the meat department and bought two lean steaks, then I went to the produce department bought a sack of potatoes, two sweet onions, a bag of celery, a small jar of mayonnaise, and I picked up a sweet barbeque sauce to marinade the steak in. When I checked out and slid my club card I got a first time swipe discount, something I didn’t expect, leaving my total to twenty two dollars and sixty three cents.

When I got home I unloaded the groceries into the fridge, putting the perishables in the fridge and the mayo on the counter, and put the change into the grocery jar. I took the steak out of the packaging, placed it in a Pyrex pan, stabbed it several times with a fork, and covered it completely with the sweet barbeque sauce. Then I covered it up with Saran wrap and put it back the fridge. I peeled the potatoes and boiled them until they were done. Then I put the boiled potatoes in a bowl and put in the fridge, I set an alarm on my watch for six o’clock. When I would make the food.

I went to my room to work on homework. First I went to the bathroom to change my tampon, when I finished that I went to my room and changed clothes. I put on pajama bottoms and changed into a dry sweat shirt. Before starting on my homework I went to my desktop to check my email. I had three emails.

“Peach,” my mom wrote…

_Email me back ASAP. How was your first night? I miss you. I almost finished unpacking your baby clothes. We’re putting up a crib now. I can’t find your ‘I love hugs’ baby onesie. Do you know remember where I put all your old baby stuff? Steve says hi._

_Mom_

I clicked to the next one. It was sent nine hours after the first. “Miri,” she wrote…

_Why haven’t you emailed me back? Are you okay? Steve says hi._

_Mom_

The last one was from this morning.

_Miriam,_

_If you don’t email me by 5:30 pm today. I’m calling Charlie._

I looked at the clock, it was four thirty now, but my mom was impatient.

_Mom,_

_Gimme a second. I’m typing now._

_Miri_

I sent that quickly, and began to write the long message.

_Mom,_

_Everything is fine, I’m just busy. It’s raining outside. It’s always raining. School is fine, I have homework to do, when I’m done emailing you I’m going to get started. I’ve been sitting with some nice people since Monday. I think the “I love hugs” onesie is in the attic with Hugsy Bear. Otherwise I don’t know. Dad bought me an orange truck! Can you believe it? It’s old and nice, and I love it. I miss you too. I’m not going to email you every five seconds, because I’m attempting to have a life. How’s the salon?_

_Love you,_

_Miri_

I had to read the first four chapters of _Wuthering Heights_. Mr. Mason had given a not so subtle hint that there would be pop quiz tomorrow. I had finished that quickly marking parts of the book that I thought were in important with pencil scribbles, then I began working on the four problems Mr. Varner assigned for Trig.

My watch beeped at six about ten minutes after my dad came home. I ran down the stairs to make the steak and potato salad.

“Miri?” My dad called out when he heard me bound down the stairs.

No, I’m a goblin.

“Yeah, Dad, it’s me.”

“What’s for dinner?” He asked. He stepped out of his boots and hung up his gun belt. As far as I knew he never discharged his weapon, at all. He pulled out the bullets and stuck all the bullets and gun in the gun safe by the coat rack. When I was younger I thought he was a cowboy.

“Steak and potato salad.” I told him. I preheated the oven, pulled the steak out of the fridge, put the steak on a broilers pan, and put the steak in the oven.

“That sounds good.” Dad told me. Then he went upstairs to change in to his civilian clothes.

…

“Smells good, Miri.” He told me when he came down stairs.

“Thanks.” I smiled.

I cut the potatoes into cubes, put them in a bowl, added a dollop of mayo, I chopped up the onions and celery, and put them both in the bowl with the potatoes. I then began to layer everything together after five minutes I went over to the oven to flip the steak.

My dad seemed to fidget uncomfortably watching me cook.

I went over to the table and got the salt and pepper and sprinkled some salt and pepper into the potato salad bowl.

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.” I told my dad.

I folded the salt and pepper into the potato salad. When I finished I added a serving spoon and placed it on the table.

“Can you help me set the table, please?” I asked my dad.

“Sure.” He looked relieved to be doing something.

He set the table while I took the cooked steak out of the oven and put it on a plate.

“Dinners ready.”

We ate in silence for a few minutes. It was nice, just eating. No one had their mouth open and no one was moaning when they ate.

“How do you like school?” He asked, “You made any friends?”

  
“I have some classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her and her friends at lunch, and there’s this boy, Mike, he’s really nice. Everyone seems really nice.” With the exception of my favorite watch dog.

“That must be Mike Newton. He’s from a nice family— his parents own the sporting goods store right outside of town. His dad makes a good living from all the adrenaline junkies that show up.

“What about the Cullen family?” I slipped in _really_ causally.

“The Cullens? Dr. Cullen is a great man, a great Doctor. He works at the hospital with Priscilla.”

“What does Prissy do?” I asked.

“She’s a nurse in Pediatrics, but Dr. Cullen is in Internal Medicine and he’s also a surgeon, so he works with everyone sometimes.”

“Oh,” I said quietly, “His kids, seem… kinda out there. They don’t fit in much at school.”

My dad looked mad, to my surprise. Personally I thought he would be against a pseudo-incest household.

“People in this town don’t understand that Dr. Cullen is kinda new age. None of his kids are related and what happens under his roof, is none of anyone’s business. As long as I don’t get a call about anyone getting hurt then it’s none of my or anyone else’s business. Dr. Cullen could work anywhere he wants too. We’re lucky to have him— lucky his wife wanted a small town. He’s an asset to the community, all his kids are polite and well behaved. I had my doubts when they first moved in, didn’t want any shenanigans. With all those adopted kids, I thought there was bound to be some sort of trouble. But they’re all very mature for their ages. Haven’t had any trouble with anyone of them. And that’s a lot more that I can say for than the children of some folks who’ve been here generations. They do things right, go camping every other weekend… just ‘cause they’re new here means people have to gossip.” Did my dad really just say ‘shenanigans’ in a sentence?

“They just keep to themselves is all. They’re all really attractive, though.” I said trying to lighten the mood.

My dad laughed, “Yeah, you should hear Priscilla talk about the nurses fawning over the Doctor. She calls him ‘Dr. Hottie’. At least he’s happily married and she hates blonds. They’re _all_ really attractive.”

I smiled.

We went back to eating, as we finished our meal I put the left over potato salad into a container while my dad did the dishes. I went upstairs, while he put the TV on and watched the game as he did the dishes.

…

I finished my homework around nine. Math was done, English was done, I had nothing for Bio, in French all were doing was watching _Beauty and the Beast_ so I wrote the worksheet answers in French so I could just watch the movie tomorrow, Gym was nothing, NSL was nothing… Had it really taken me that long to do all my homework?

And Christ I was exhausted, I fell asleep very quickly.

…

The rest of the week went much like Tuesday. Edward Cullen, the boy who meant nothing to me and I couldn’t stop thinking about his behavior to me, wasn’t in school either. I got very used to classes quickly. Mike was still _Armadillo Man_ in the morning if I wasn’t guarding my backpack. I could recognize all of the people I walked past in the school, and I knew a lot of them by name. In Gym my team knew only to pass to me if I was paying attention, a lesson which took a while when this girl, Denise, set the ball to me and I accidently smacked Mike in the face at the last second to get it. I didn’t get the ball though I was profusely apologizing to Mike for smacking him.

I joined in more of conversations at lunch, not that I’d gotten used to it. Mostly it centered on going to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike had put together. I was invited, I had never actually been to a beach that wasn’t it California. It sounds weird… but I was interested. It was January and cold so I was curious to what people did at the beach when it wasn’t focused around being swimming and sun bathing.

My first weekend pasted without incident with my Dad, Prissy came over most of the time, during the week too, and helped me cook. My dad helped me with some NSL homework. It rained a softly over the weekend. I had grown used to the weather, and I liked rain, it was relaxing to listen too.

People greeted me in the parking lot. I had quickly learned that everyone had unassigned assigned parking spots, nothing was written in stone but I still couldn’t park where the blue Toyota parked without an angry note on my car or worse. In English, Mike sat next to me and we talked until the bell rang then he went back to his seat, we had a pop quiz on chapters five through seven on _Wuthering Heights_. It was multiple choice so it was very easy on that note. I had only read chapters one through five so I had no idea what I was writing. I felt more and more comfortable in Forks.

When we walked outside of class the air was crisp and full of fluff. I heard people shouting, whooping, and giggling excitingly.

“Wow! It’s snowing!” Mike grinned.

I looked at the cold cotton fluffs that were falling everywhere.

“Have you ever seen snow before?”

“No, is it weird if I try to catch a snow flake on my tongue? I’ve seen people do it on TV.”

“Make a wish when you do!” He encouraged.

I couldn’t for the life of me catch a God-damned snow flake on my God-damned tongue. Mike was crying with laughter as I spent a minute holding my tongue out trying to catch a stupid piece of cold water. I stopped when a wet ball of snow smacked Mike in the back of the head and dripped down his shirt soaking him and making him howl.

I pulled my tongue back in my mouth and stared at him open mouthed and failed not to laugh.

“Eric!” Mike growled. He bent down and scraped together a snowball and aimed it at Eric who was walking away his back turned— he was going to the in the wrong direction for his next class a fact both Mike and I knew.

I watched Mike whip a half snow half mud ball at Eric.

“I’ll see you at lunch.” I told Mike backing.

“What’d’ya mean? Don’t you want to join the battle?”

“I can’t help you while laughing!” I said running away.

The rest of the morning everyone was talking about the snow, the first snow of the year! It was drier than rain and way more fun.

While Jessica and I walked to lunch after French, I held my binder out like a shield to protect us from the snowballs that were being hurled everywhere. We still got hit. Me more than Jessica, but that’s because Jessica kept tossing snowballs at me. It was hilarious we were both we and smiling as we entered the cafeteria.

Mike caught up with us as we walked into the cafeteria and stuffed a handful of snow down the back of Jessica’s shirt. She screamed with laughter and vowed to get him back as we enter entered the food line.

It was when we left the food line (I bought a small Gatorade and a chicken sandwich) when I stopped dead. There were five people sitting at the unassigned assigned Cullen table by the window. And my heart started to beat faster, I didn’t know why. He meant nothing not me!

“Hello? Miri? We sit over here! Did you have a brain fart?” Jessica put her hand on my arm.

I licked my lips, and I felt my ears burn in embarrassment.

“What’s wrong with Miri?” Mike asked Jessica.

“Nothing!” I answered for her, “Just thinking about away for Jessica to get you back.”

We sat down, Mike and Jessica and everyone else at the table talked excitedly about the snow. I sipped my Gatorade embarrassed. A couple times Mike asked if I was okay but I told him I was waiting for Jessica to stop talking to him so we could plan our attack.

I stole a quick glance at the Cullen table, to make sure no one was watching I lied to myself. My real reason was to spy on him for a second.

Jasper’s, Emmett’s, and Edward’s hair was soaking wet. They all laughed as Emmett shook his wet hair in the direction of Alice and Rosalie. All of them, especially Edward not that I noticed, they looked so different when they laughed. They looked so normal. Not like the marble statues they seemed to be. Their skins were less pale and their eyes shone brightly.

“Miri what are you looking at?” Jessica asked.

At that moment he looked at me. I licked my lips and stared out at the widow behind him, staring at the falling snow for a quick second and then I turned around to my take a bite of my chicken sandwich.

“Edward Cullen is staring at you,” Jessica giggled in my ear.

“Does he look angry?” Did he catch me staring?

“No?” she whispered, “Should he be?”

“I was staring at the snow, the window behind their table, and I think he thinks I was staring at him!” I whispered quickly.

“The Cullens don’t like anyone… well, they don’t notice anybody enough to like them enough. _But_ he is still staring at you.”

“ _Stop_ looking at him!” I hissed at her.

She smirked triumphantly at me, but did look away. Mike started to talk to us about an epic snowball attack on Eric in the parking lot after school and he wanted us to led him then shove him into a snow bank, then when he got up we would all throw snowballs at him. Jessica was into it, but I wasn’t. I was pretty sure that Jessica would do whatever he asked. I probably would have to hide in the gym or run to my truck if I wanted to avoid it.

For the rest of lunch I was very careful to where I looked, everywhere but the Cullen table. I still could feel Edward’s eye’s on me. But my heart pounded at the realization that he would be sitting next to me in Bio.

I ditched Mike on the way to Bio, he was an easy target for snowballs because of his bright red parka. But I did meet him at the entrance of the science building. When he met me he was covered in snow, but the snow had turned into freezing rain as soon as Mike walked in the door. Lucky him. We both groaned at the rain, I was really enjoying the snow. But the rain was melting the snow on the sidewalk and the parking lot.

Mike supplied enough complaints about the rain and the attack plan on Eric being off for the both of us.

Inside the classroom it was warm and my table was empty. Maybe Edward was skipping! Mr. Banner had set microscopes and a box of slides on the table tops. Class didn’t start for a few more minutes so I dropped my backpack next to my seat and went to sit next to Mike as he planned his new attack on Eric. I contributed by suggesting he throw various items at Eric, like a car for example. Mike got pissed at that and he sent me to my seat for time out.

I went begrudgingly, my nose scrunched up and giving him a pretend angry face at him. Because I was making a stupid face at him I didn’t notice the chair (my chair) that I walked into.

“What a nice entrance.” Edward said in his velvet voice.

I looked at him, wide eyed and embarrassed. “Uh, yeah.” I slipped into my seat and pulled out my Bio textbook and my Bio notebook.

“I’m Edward Cullen,” he said, “I didn’t have the chance to say hi to you last week. You must be Miri Swan.”

The fuck did he just call me? Miri right? I know that’s my name but usually I had to tell people to call me Miri. Teachers introduced me as Miriam, so my peers just assumed I went by Miriam… I’m really focusing on the name thing and not the polite thing. Maybe because I expected the same cold shoulder I had gotten last week that I expected it to continue. Or maybe because this boy, who I swear means nothing to me, was talking to me like a human person talks to another person and I was slightly obsessing over one thing.

“How did you know my name?” I asked because I was still very focused on the name thing.

He laughed softly, “Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town’s been talking about your arrival.”

Yay gossip. “Why did you call me Miri?” I asked quickly.

“Do you prefer Miriam?” He asked furrowing his eye brows.

“No!” I said quickly, “But I think my dad calls me Miriam behind my back.” At least I hope he only called me Miriam behind my back. I would die if the next thing out of Edward’s mouth was ‘no, he calls you Peaches’.

“Okay, Miri.” Thank whatever divine intervention had stopped my dad from calling me Peaches in public or if Edward was kind enough not to mention that horrible nickname.

Mr. Banner started class quickly; explaining the lab and the directions we were to follow. Working as _partners_ , insert glare at a couple of the students in the peanut gallery, we had to analyze the slides and put them in order of the phases of the mitosis. Then we had to label them with the strips of paper in the box; and most fun of all we couldn’t use our books. We had twenty minutes to do the lab.

“Starting now.” Mr. Banner clicked the stop watch around his neck. When it beeped we were supposed to slid back from the table and stick our hands in the air.

“Ladies first, partner?” Edward pulled the microscope in between our seats, opened the box of slides pulled the five out and their labels and stuck one of the slides into the microscope doc.

I looked up at him to see him smile at me with a slightly crooked smile, “Uh, could you take the lead?”

He nodded and moved the knob on the microscope while staring at the slide intently. “Anaphase I think? Wanna take a look?” He turned the microscope at me.

I leaned in taking a peak at the slide. Jesus was this fucker zoomed out. I turned the knob once more, “Uh, I think it’s Prophase.” I turned the microscope towards him.

He checked again, “Yeah, it looks like Prophase now.” He took the slide out from the microscope doc and placed the label on it then moved it near his side of the table.

I put the second slide in and took a look, “This one is Anaphase.” I said confidently and turned the microscope to him.

He guided the microscope to him, touching me slightly with his cold fingers. “Sorry, I don’t have gloves and we had a small snowball fight.” He told me when I recoiled from his touch.

“It’s okay. I have some hand warmers in my backpack if you want them.” I offered. I really didn’t want to share them because I had two and if we were going to snowball blitz Eric I would need them after.

“No it’s okay,” He told me looking into the microscope, “I always get Prophase and Anaphase so confused.”

I handed him the Anaphase slide, careful not to touch his cold hands, he added the label and put it next to the Prophase slide.

He inserted the third slide and after looking at it for a second he announced it was Interphase. When I looked I had to agree. I handed him the slide, which he labeled and sorted.

We worked well together on this lab. We even finished before everyone else. I watched Mike and his partner for a while. They were comparing the same two slides together arguing who was right. It was like the two stooges. I fully expected the girl to whap Mike on the head with the microscope.

“Did you get contacts?” Edward asked suddenly; drawing me into conversation.

“Yeah? Why?”

“You wore glasses last week and now you’re not.” He shrugged.

“How do you remember I was wearing my glasses last week?”

“You look different is all. I couldn’t put my finger on it before.” He told me.

I looked into his eyes, they were amber this time, not that coal black I could have sworn I saw last week. The black was a weird contrast against his pale skin. But this was amber, it was a normal brown with golden flakes along his iris’s but still brown.

“You have nice eyes.” He told me.

I looked down at my legs, and slid my nail along my jeans. Fuck, why is small talk so hard?

“Thanks.”

Mr. Banner checked our work, frowned then put the slides into the microscope doc to check it more intently, “Edward, didn’t you think Miriam should have gotten the chance to play with the microscope?” Mr. Banner said coming to my rescue and then throwing me into a fire at the same time.

“Miri,” Edward corrected smoothly, “identified three of the five.” Fucking Edward was now adding kindling to the fire Mr. Banner started.

Mr. Banner looked at me skeptically. “Have you done this lab before?”

“No,” I admitted, “But I read the chapter.”

Mr. Banner nodded, “Good for you. It’s good you two are lab partners for this then.” He mumbled something else about the chapter and then walked away.

I began to read the next chapter in the Bio textbook, anything to avoid him.

“The snow’s fun, huh.”

I looked up at him, “Uh, yeah… it’s nice.”

“What about the rain? Do you like the rain?”

“Not really…”

“Forks must be a fun place to live then.” He mused.

“You have no idea.” I smiled ruefully to myself.

He looked so fascinated at what I had said, for whatever reason I couldn’t imagine he found this interesting. I couldn’t look at him straight in the face. His attraction was slightly distracting, but mostly it was because I didn’t know what to say to him. Talking to him, I immediately forgot how to make conversation. Which is weird because he meant nothing to me; I swear.

“So why did you move here, then”

No one had asked the question… I assumed my dad told them. At least part of the reason. He asked me so straight forward too. No beating around the bush, just ‘why are you here’; he actually seemed so interested in this too. But I couldn’t tell him.

“It’s complicated.”

“I think I can keep up.” He shrugged.

I paused for a moment, I had told Jessica the shortened version of my mid semester move. And I’m sure she told everyone else. I guessed she told everyone but him. Granted this was his first day back, but I’m sure word traveled fast.

I looked at him in his eyes, “Long story short? My mother got remarried.”

“That doesn’t sound too complicated.” He said, then he sympathized, “What about long story long?”

“She started dating my sadistic gym teacher from my old high school!” I hissed without thinking, “This fat-ass sixty year old pig. He has kids in their mid-twenties, but he just had to go out with my mom!” I couldn’t stop it was coming out so fast.

“You don’t like him.” He surmised kindly.

“I wouldn’t run the fucking mile so my mom went in for a teacher’s conference and came out with a date. And then that date turned into a relationship, and the relationship turned into an engagement, and the engagement turned into marriage. And I hate him. This fat sadist wears his stupid school team rain coat all the fucking time and keeps trying to act like my parent! And he’s a fucking disgusting pervert. And my mom married that bastard.” I said quickly. I couldn’t understand his interest in me. I couldn’t stop myself all the anger at my mom and her bastard husband from erupting. In retrospect I should have just run the mile.

“Did you tell your mom you don’t like him?” He asked when I took a breath.

“No, she was so happy. It was all ‘Steve this! Steve that!’ I hate him.” My voice caught, I was going to cry. God why did I have to be an angry crier, “And now she’s pregnant with that perverted son of a bitches spawn. She told me on Christmas Eve, and I got so mad I started screaming and crying, and I told her I wanted to live with my dad. I told her that I hated her stupid fat husband and her stupid fetus and I wanted nothing to do with them; and she started crying and then I started crying harder and we called my dad and he agreed to take me, so I left. I want her to be happy, but why does she have to be happy with him?”

“I’m sorry, Miri. It must be really hard.” He said softly, he didn’t sound condescending he just sounded sympathetic. “I’m sorry you’re unhappy.”

“Yeah,” I said quietly. It had all come out and I was still angry. Angry at her, angry at her stupid husband, angry at the cluster of cells she was currently carrying. All I wanted her to do was call me say she had seen my point of view. That she realized the man she married was the same one who made me play soccer with a broken toe, the man she married was even the reason I broke my toe (I tripped over his stupid coach lawn chair and landed on my big toe before falling on my hip and bruising my hip bone). I wanted her realize that the man she married was the reason why all the girls changed in the back of the locker room or in the stalls or in the abandoned showers because he was known to walk in to the locker room and “talk” one of the female coaches. She was in her late thirties she didn’t need a sixty year old husband or his kinds that were eleven and fourteen years younger than her.

“That doesn’t seem fair.” His were intense and burning.

“Life isn’t fair.” I just have to live with this.

“I think I’ve heard that somewhere before.” He said dryly.

“Why does it matter to _you_ anyway?” I looked away from him, I was so irritated. I was mad at myself for telling him, mad at him for asking.

He said nothing.

I turned back to the next chapter of the book.

“Am I annoying you?” He asked amused.

I turned to him again, “No.”

He looked like he was about to say something, when Mr. Banner called the class to order. I turned back to the front of the class. Why was this boy, who I swear I was not interested in, so interested in me? Was my life so utterly worthy of his attention? He had seemed so engrossed in our conversation, but now he was leaning away from me, with his hands gripping the side of the table. Did he have to pee?

I ignored Edward while Mr. Banner illustrated the phases of mitosis. My God was Mr. Banner relying on the projector to teach us with some form interest. He showed what Edward and I saw during our microscope adventures.

When the bell finally rang, Edward jumped out of his seat and raced out of the classroom. Like he had last Monday. Jesus he was fast.

Mike skipped to my side as we left the classroom. He tried and failed to steal my backpack.

“That was awful!” he groaned, “They all looked exactly the same, and my lab partner was no help. You’re lucky you had Cullen for a partner, he’s like wicked smart, I think.”

“I didn’t have any trouble with the lab. But I read the chapter so…” Ha Mike, balls in your court, I’m smart too.

“Cullen seemed friendly enough today.” He noted, displeased, as we pulled on our raincoats.

“I wonder what crawled up his ass and died last Monday, then.” I said trying to make Mike forget this weird pettiness.

I couldn’t concentrate on Mike’s chatter on the way to Gym. It was cold and raining, and Mike being my own personal sun was not helping with the heat. And Gym wasn’t fun. It was good that Mike was on my team because he was a good player, he chivalrously played both of our positions. Except for the time where I was serving the ball and accidently scored a point for the wrong team. I was only allowed to serve when the team was ready.

The freezing rain turned into a freezing mist when Gym ended and as I walked to my car. It was so much nicer in truck looking out the window. The engine roared to life I ran the heat on low because my drive was quick. Maybe tomorrow I would put a blanket in the car to use when driving to and from school. I unzipped my jacked so I could move my arms. I definitely needed to bring a blanket.

I looked around to make sure the road was clear for me to pull out. That’s when I noticed the still, pale, male figure; Edward, leaning against his shiny white Volvo three cars down. I looked away and threw the truck into reverse getting out of the space and watching the Toyota Corolla leave before moving out of my way. I swear to God Edward Cullen was laughing at me, but I don’t know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	4. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A near miss car accident leads to growing leads to growing questions between Miri and the mysterious Edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

When I woke up in the morning, something was different… it was the light streaming from the window onto my pillow, that woke me up. I looked out my window, to see the grey light of a cloudy day from my room. But it was more than just a slightly sunny grey day, it was better! There was no fog on this day! Rare for Northern California, but practically impossible for Forks, I think, I’ve been here for, like, two weeks.

As I got closer to my window (which was on the right side of my mattress, I slept on the left side), I saw it! A beautiful fine layer of snow was stuck on the ground. There was a fine layer of snow on the ground and it glistened on the tree branches from the forest. All the rain from yesterday froze, adding danger and glimmer to the outside. It was gorgeous! Still while I had trouble with balance on the flattest surfaces, there was still a one hundred percent chance that I would fall on flat on my ass.

I heard my dad leave while I was putting my contacts in and my make up on, and when I got down stairs there was no trace of him having even been in the kitchen. Living with my dad was kind of like living on my own… when Prissy wasn’t staying the night; she acted all nursey and maternal. I liked this kind of freedom, ever since _Steve_ moved in with u- my mom, he was suffocating to live with.

I was rushing to get out of the house, I wasn’t going to be late for school; I couldn’t be late for school. I actually was nowhere near late for school. Maybe I was rushing because the roads where going to be slick, and I wanted to be extra careful on the roads. Maybe I was rushing to school so I could totally take back what I said to Edward Cullen. Maybe I was rushing to school because Mike was planning to get back at Eric and I had to be there to help coordinate the plan. Or maybe I was rushing to school I left my math worksheet in my locker, and I had six problems to do before Trig. Who knows? Could be anyone of those reasons.

After I was going to take back my outburst that I told Edward, I was going to avoid him; permanently. Because he meant nothing to me, and I have no feelings for that guy who was rude to me that one time.

I was careful going down the driveway, my anti-slip snow boots proved to work. Today was going to be an okay day. 

I drove slowly and carefully, going around fifteen in a thirty. I wasn’t used to the iciness on the road. Still I was only half focused, I was fantasizing about ways to causally bring up my family situation. “Oh, Edwahd, ah surely didn’t mean to tell y’all about mah familial problams. It was a simple slip of the tongue. Please forget it.” So first option Southern Belle. “Edward, fo’get about it!” Second option Cheesy Cliché New Yorker; a strong maybe. I put my blinker on and moved into the right lane; the slow lane. “So, like, Edward, I was totally fucking with you, like, you know? Like, my _family_ crap is, like, _not_ that fucked up; ya know? So, could you, like, forget I told you or whatever?” A solid number three option. From California; like me. But I am not a Valley Girl… so I’ll keep that one on the back burner. I put my blinker on again; this time turning into the school entrance. “Hey, Edward, can I talk to you privately for a second? Could you, like, totally forget about my family problems?” Option four a mousy mix of all three; but without the sucky southern accent.

…

I pulled into my unassigned assigned parking spot; I needed to check my tires. What brand where these super tires. They didn’t skid, they broke easily, even with all this snow. I got out of my truck, (I saw Edward standing with his siblings by his car) and checked the front tires; snow chains. My heart thumped loudly in my ears, and I felt my throat burn. My dad must have done this last night… I went around to the back of the truck to check those tires. The same thin wires crisscrossed into small diamond patterns around them. My throat burned hotter; I wasn’t used to this… this kind of thoughtfulness. _Part-time kid_ appeared into my mind again.

I was standing around the back left tire; trying to procrastinate until I absolutely needed to talk to Edward Cullen, who was parked four cars down, and trying not cry at my dad’s thoughtfulness, when I heard it.

The strange high-pitched screeched, becoming louder and louder. I turned around.

I was almost omnipotent; I was able to see everything… only I was powerless to stop it. The van skidded toward me faster and faster; but I was rooted to my spot. Everyone in the lot was staring at me, watching helplessly as the van got closer. The tires were locked and were squealing against the breaks, as the van slid wildly across the parking lot, but still it was going to hit my truck. Either with the front, the side, or back of the van; I was going to get hit. I closed my eyes, tightly.

Just before I heard the sickening crunch of the van wrapping around truck, I was knocked to the ground. My head cracked against the icy black top, something cold and heavy was on top of me for a brief second, then not. I opened my eyes, I was lying under my truck’s bed. I turned my head. The van had only grazed the side of my truck and was now spinning back toward the truck again.

“Fuck,” He whispered. I wasn’t alone.

It was impossible not to recognize that voice. As the van close to us again. This time it was going to crush us. The van so close still headed towards. Jesus it’s like I had a magnetic pull or something. Edward crawled closer to me; two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, the van stopped a foot from us. His hands dented the blue metal.

He pulled his hands from the van; then turned to me. “Are you bleeding?”

What?

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’.” He put one hand under the bed of the truck.

The other scooped me so I was close to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist automatically. The other hand dropped to the ground as he somehow managed to get us towards the beige car that I had parked next too.

The van groaned metallically, as it settled and the glassed burst, shattering to where Edward and I had been just moments before. We’d of been reduced to ribbons from all that glass.

It was silent, except for the crashing of the two cars, for one more second. Then the screaming started. I could hear people screaming our names. Screaming for teachers, screaming for the nurse.

“Miri? Are you okay?” Edward asked. We were half under my truck and sat next to the beige car.

I stared at him. “What the fuck just happened?” I tried to adjust myself to sit straighter. But I was still clinging to his waist.

“Miri, I think you hit your head really hard.” He said, making no move to get me off him. “Can you hear me?”

My head throbbed, all that adrenaline was wearing off, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” He asked slowly.

“How did you get over here?” I closed my eyes tightly, then opened them again, “How did you get over here next to me, so fast.” I unlatched myself from him.

“ _You_ said ‘Hey Edward, can I talk to you by my car?’ I was here.” He said seriously; he grabbed my hand.

I looked into his eyes, now golden. Weren’t they coal black last time? Focus, Miri! Car crash. He looked concerned.

Then they found us, a crowd of people grouped around my truck and the beige car. Some of them were crying, a few of them were silent, one was one their phone, one of them screamed at us, “Don’t move.” We were instructed.

“Get Tyler out of the van!” Some else shouted behind the crowd. There was a flurry of activity, the crowd that surrounded Edward, and me, dispersed.

Edward made a motion to get up; but I held his hand tighter. “I don’t think it’s safe for us to move.

He smiled, surprised, “I’ll be fine.”

I let go of his hand. “You were over there;” I said; he stopped smiling, “And now you’re over here.”

“Miri, we established that already. I think you hit your head harder than you thought?” He said, sitting back down.

“No, I’m fine.” I frowned. “It’s just… what the _fuck_ just happened?”

“Miri, I was standing next to you; the… the van was coming right towards you I pulled you of the way.” He said quietly.

I shook my head slowly, “That can’t be the whole story.”

“Trust me,” he pleaded, softly.

I could hear ambulance sirens now. “Will you explain everything to me later?”

He glanced at me, “Fine.”

“Fine.” I replied breathily.

…

It took six EMTs and the wrestling coach and the football coach to shift the van away from my truck far enough to get us on the stretchers. They put me on the stretcher first, carefully giving wrapping a foam neck brace on me. They tried to get Edward onto a stretcher too, but he kept refusing. Finally he agreed to ride up front with one in the ambulance that held me.

To make matters way more embarrassing, my dad arrived while Edward was arguing with the EMTs.

“Peach?!” He yelled, panicked, when he saw me on the stretcher.

“Dad?” What the hell was he doing here, “What are you doing here?”

He turned to the closest EMT to be given information about what happened. A couple other EMTs loaded me into the ambulance, as I was being lifted into the ambulance I could see the half broken bumper on the beige car, some dents in the van that looked like they could fit Edward’s hands.

I could see his family, watching me from a distance, with expressions ranging from severe disapproval and fury to concern.

What the fuck just happened, what was still happening. Am I dead? Because I’m pretty sure I died.

My dad followed the ambulance in his cruiser. When they unloaded me to the county hospital, I felt so helpless and awkward that they wouldn’t let me do anything. Edward was able to glide into the emergency room with them as they wheeled me in; my dad followed us.

“Female, seventeen, car accident, possible head trauma.” The EMT rattled on to the nurse that grabbed the stretcher and led them to the corner of emergency room.

“Get ready to move on to the bed in three,” the nurse instructed, a couple nurses surrounded us and grabbed the stretcher, “One… two… three.” They moved me into the bed.

“Okay, honey, I need to see your eyes.” The nurse turned to me and shinned a light in my eyes. Then she took her stethoscope to listen to my heart and the pressure cuff to gage my pressure.

“What’s going on?” My dad came up towards us, “Is she okay?”

“Chief Swan?” The nurse turned to him, “I need her identification to notify her family; do you have that?”

“That’s me, I’m her father.” He said, “Her name’s Miri.”

“Dad?” I asked.

“Yeah, Peach, it’s me.” He put a gentle hand my shoulder. Then he addressed the nurse, “Is she okay?”

“It looks like she has a mild concussion and is still in shock. But we need an X-ray before we discharge her.” She told him. “Let me get you a chair.” She said.

She came back a little while later, with a chair, then drew the curtains and let us that the doctor was on his way. Then she left.

“Dad, can I take the brace off?” I asked.

“No. Not until the doctor says so.” He said.

I took the brace off anyway; my dad frowned but said nothing else.

There was a flurry of hospital personnel around us; my dad opened the curtain so we could watch while we waited for whatever doctor the nurse said she’d bring.

…

They wheeled the boy to the bed next to me, lifted him from the stretcher and put him on the bed. The nurses where surrounding him wrapping him in bandages, giving him morphine or whatever pain killer they were allowed to give him. I recognized him. He was one of the boys in my NSL class. Tyler Crowley. He looked like he was in so much pain; of course he looked like he was in so much pain. He definitely was in so much pain. He looked at me so anxiously.

“Miri, I’m so sorry!”

My dad frowned, “I’m going to find a doctor.” He left.

“Tyler?”

“Miri, I didn’t mean to hit you!”

“I’m okay, Tyler.”

One of the nurses took something, topical anesthetic, and rubbed it on Tyler’s forehead before adding a bandage. “I thought I was going to kill you!” He started to sob, “I hit the ice wrong!”

“Tyler you missed me by an inch.” I said, trying to make him feel better.

“One more inch and you’d be dead!” He winced as the nurse dabbed some anesthetic on his cheek.

“Missed me by an inch; missed me by a mile.” I told him, “I got out of the way, that’s all that matters.” I said kindly.

“You were right there, then you weren’t! How’d you get out of the way?”

“Edward Cullen pulled me out of the way.” I said.

“ _Who?_ ”

“Edward Cullen, he was standing right next to me; apparently.”

“I didn’t see him, is he okay, too?”

“It all went really fast;” Then as an afterthought I added, “He’s okay, too.”

My dad came back with another nurse, then they wheeled me (and the bed) away so I could get my head X-rayed.

A concussion, just a mild one. Thank god. All this meant was that I was going to have a killer headache for the next few days. So when I asked to leave they told me I still had to see a doctor. So I was wheeled back to the ER, right next to Tyler, while he apologized and briefly left for his X-ray. I was left waiting for the doctor that probably wasn’t going to show up for another hour. My dad left to finish work letting me know that Prissy would take me home and he would be home when we got there.

Eventually I closed my eyes; maybe I could sneak in a nap.

…

“Is she asleep?” I can’t fucking catch a break today.

I opened my eyes. Edward was standing a foot from the bed, smirking. I frowned at him.

“Hey, Edward, man, I’m really sorry.” Tyler said.

Edward shook his head. “I’m fine, man.” He moved to sit at the edge of Tyler’s bed, facing me. “What’s the verdict? Are you dead?”

“Why the fuck would I be dead,” I said incredulously.

“You were saying ‘Am I dead? Because I’m pretty sure I died’ to the EMT in the ambulance.” He responded. “So are you?”

“I _so_ didn’t fucking say that.” Oh my god, did I say that out loud!

“Yes, you fucking did.” He said smiling. “So are you dead or what?”

“I’m alive.” _Asshole_. “How come you aren’t in a gurney like the rest of us?”

“It’s all about who you know.” He said smartly. “I’m here to spring you, Mir. Sorry, Tyler it looks you have to stay the night.”

Tyler smiled.

Then a doctor rounded the corner. He was young, blond, and _very_ attractive. He looked exactly like Dr. Cooper from _Nurse Jackie_ , only blond and without the fucked up nose from to many punches to the nose. He was paler than Fitch Cooper too, and he had the same golden eyes that Edward and his siblings had. This had to be Edward’s father.

“Miss Swan, I presume? I’m Dr. Cullen, Edward’s father.” He told me, “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve got this weird cut on my stomach where my kidney used to be; weirdly though I didn’t have it this morning.” I said.

Edward covered his face with his hand to hide his laughter. Tyler’s mouth popped open.

“Really?” Dr. Cullen asked, “When did you notice the cut?” He walked over to the light-board over the bed and turned it on. He made a move to check my stomach.

“Dad, stop, she’s fine.” Edward interrupted. “She’s screwing with you.”

Dr. Cullen stopped; “Oh, how’s your head, Miss Swan?”

“Fine, I got this weird cut on my head though; and also that’s a lie, I have a headache.”

He lightly checked my head, forging for bumps or something. “Edward said you hit your head pretty hard. Your X-rays showed a mild concussion, but take some Tylenol and you should be fine. Since your concussion is mild it’s okay if you sleep but I recommend setting an alarm every hour and a half when you sleep just to be sure. Do you have anyone taking you home?”

“My dad said Priscilla was going to take me home.” I told him, “She’s a nurse here.”

Dr. Cullen nodded, “I know her, and I’ll get her over here.” He went over to the nurse’s station.

“Are you going back to school?” I asked Edward.

“I’m going to spread the news of our survival, and also the tragic news of your lost kidney.” He told Tyler and me.

Tyler laughed.

“Tyler, that’s not funny. It was perfectly good kidney.” I snobbishly.

Tyler laughed harder and Edward joined in.

“All right,” Dr. Cullen clapped his hand together, “Priscilla is going to be right down to take you home, Miriam. Edward you can go to school whenever you feel up to it. However Mr. Crowley, looks like you’re going to spend the night.”

Edward moved to my temporary bed and sat next me, while Dr. Cullen sat started talking to Tyler.

“Why did your dad call you ‘Peach’?” Edward smirked.

Oh he fucking didn’t. “My dad called me what?”

“When your dad saw you being loaded into the ambulance he yelled ‘Peach’!” Edward smiled like a child who found the candy drawer, “So what’s that about?”

“What’s what about, man?”

He nudged me, “Come on, you can trust me.”

I stared at him; “In private.”

…

Edward led me to a private corner of the ER. “Why does your dad call you Peach?”

I rolled my eyes, “He calls me Peach because when they found out my mom was pregnant with me I was the size of a peach; and instead of giving me the standard yellow nursery they went overboard a little bit. They made everything peach. They got me a peach crib, peach bedding, gave me a peach accent wall. Which, by the way, I have since painted over. My parents even made sure my first word was peach.”

“Can I call you Peach?” Edward asked.

“No, now you owe me an explanation.” I said quickly.

“I saved your life, I don’t owe you anything.” He said, “But you can thank me by letting me call you Peach.”

“You will not call me Peach; and you promised that you’d explain.” I looked at him thoughtfully.

“Miri, you hit your head. You’re confused.” Edward said.

“We both know it’s not me that’s confused.” I looked at him somberly.

“What do you want from me, Miri?” He asked.

“I don’t know; how about the truth.” I frowned. “I didn’t ask to talk to you before Tyler almost hit us. So why am I lying for you?”

“What do you think happened?” He asked.

“You weren’t near me – Tyler didn’t see you, either – so I didn’t hit my head that hard. Your hands dented his van. But you don’t have any bandages on them so it didn’t cut you, it should have crushed our legs but it didn’t. You moved us out of the way. Then all the glass exploded and we’d have been ribbons, but you had moved us out of the way.” I could hear how crazy I sounded. Little snippets of what happened. “I don’t weigh nothing, but I’m not huge, and you had on hand on the truck wagon so it didn’t bend over us, I guess, and the other was wrapped around me. So you basically crawled on your knees to get us out of there. But no one can crawl without their hands. Otherwise we’d have slithered out but we didn’t.”

He started intensity at me. “You think I lifted a van off us?” He asked slowly.

“No, but… I don’t know… but whatever happened it wasn’t pure adrenaline.”

“Very convincing argument. No one would believe that.”

“Thanks. But I don’t intend on telling anyone.”

“Why does it matter, then?”

“Because you saved my life – our lives, and we both know there’s something more to it.”

“Why can’t you thank me like a normal person and get over it.”

“Thank you,” I bit my lip.

“You’re not going to let it go, are you?”

“No,” I chuckled.

“Okay, then… Enjoy disappointment, Peach.” He grinned at me.

I glared at him.

“I don’t know.” He said softly. “I don’t know why I saved your – our – lives, it was just instinct. Self-preservation and all that jazz. I barely even remember what happened, it happened so fast.” My face softened. “I gotta go.”

I watched as he walked away. Nice ass — what, no… Shut up.

“Hi, Peachy!” Prissy bubbled rounding the corner.

…

“You’ll need to call Renée.” He handed me the phone.

“You told Mom!”

“Yeah,” He said nonchalantly. 

“When you’re done with your phone call we’ll do something relaxing, okay?” Prissy promised me.

…

My Mom, was of course, was at some gynecological exam when I called and wouldn’t stop crying. She begged me to come home, and promised that I would get my spot back at Valley Plains Charter. She completely forgot that I didn’t want to be around her spawn or devil husband. I resisted her pleas easily partly because I am completely and totally against her union to her husband and partly because I’m infatuated with Edward Cullen. No wait! Ignore that! Just the first one! I just really hate my mom’s husband.

…

Back down stairs, Prissy played _Lady and the Tramp_ in the kitchen, I mean nail salon. She had turned it into the most relaxing place I could imagine.

She pulled my acrylics off, cleaned my nails, and painted them. Peach orange of course. It was one most relaxing nights I’ve ever had.

That night, after my nails dried, I took three Tylenol and quickly rifted to sleep.

It was the first night I dreamed of Edward.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF


	5. Little Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

In my dream, we were facing each other, kissing.

“Miri,” He whispered.

He kissed my lips again, soft kisses.

He was half on top of me, half to my right, kissing my lips and neck. He whispered my name a few times. One hand was cradling my cheek, the other the back of my head. It felt really good.

He kissed my neck again, going down from the base of my ear to my collarbone.

“Edward,” I whispered.

“Miri.” He kissed my lips again, deeper this time.

“Edward.” I broke the kiss, briefly.

He kissed me again.

The alarm I set to see if I had a concussion death went off. I rolled over to my bed side table and reset it. Dream Edward was gone, and I was alone in my room. After that he was in my dreams, kissing me, most nights.

…

The month that followed the accident was tense and embarrassing. Tyler Crowley was impossible, following me around, obsessed with apologizing. When I tried to convince him that all I wanted was for him to leave me alone, but he wouldn’t stop. He followed me between classes and sat at the now crowded lunch table. Mike and Eric, territorial bastards that they are, were less friendly to him than the others.

No one seemed concerned about Edward, though. He was never surrounded by curious groupies eager for his harrowing tale. People avoided him as usual. The Cullen’s and the Hales sat at the same table as always, barely eating, talking among themselves. None of them, especially Edward, glanced my way.

When he sat next to me in class, he sat as far from me as the table would allow. He acted almost totally unware of my presence, unless there was a lab and we had to partner up. Randomly, his fists would ball. I couldn’t help but wonder if he got a random class boner, and was trying to get rid of it. Maybe he wished he hadn’t saved me from Tyler’s van, I don’t know.

I wanted to talk to him, and the day after the accident I tried. The last time I’d seen him, outside the ER, we’d both been so grumpy, and I was in pain.

He was already seated when I got to Bio, looking straight ahead. I sat down, half-expecting to say hi, but that was because of my dream I think. He showed no sign that he realized I was there.

“Hey, Edward.” I said pleasantly, sitting my seat.

He turned his head a fraction toward me without meeting my gaze, nodded once, and then looked the other.

“How’s it going?”

He ignored me.

“Have a good evening last night?” I asked, getting my note book out of my backpack.

He ignore me again.

And that was the last contact I’d had with him, though he was there, a foot away from me, every day. In class I gave him no more notice that he gave me; but the dreams continued.

My mother emailed me between two and three times a day; some about her pregnancy, some about the salon, and the rest was about how she missed me and her daily schedule. She called a few times when she missed ‘ _the sound of my voice_ ’ and wanted to talk to me about school. It was odd, listening to her be happy with her husband and fetus, while I hated them.

Mike, at least, was pleased by Edward’s coolness. He grew more confident, sitting on the edge of my table to talk before Bio, ignoring Edward as completely as he ignored us.

The snow washed away for good after that one dangerous icy day. Mike was disappointed he’d never gotten to stage his snowball fight, but pleased that the beach trip would soon be possible. The rain continued heavily, and the weeks passed. Jessica made me aware of another even looming on the horizon – she called the first Tuesday of March to ask my permission to invite Mike to the Sadie Hawkins spring dance in two weeks.

“Are you sure you don’t mind… you weren’t planning to ask him?” She persisted when I told her she didn’t need my permission.

“No, Jess, I told you. I don’t like Mike in that, he’s only a friend to me.” I assured her.

“It’ll be really fun if you come.” She tried to convince me.

“You’ll have way more fun with Mike,” I encouraged.

...

The next day, Jessica wasn’t her usual gushing self in trig and French. She was silent as she walked to classes with me. I wanted to ask her why, but I was kinda hoping she would just tell me.

At lunch she sat far away from me at our lunch table, chatting with Eric, shooting glances at Mike, maybe he turned her down?

Mike was quiet too, as we walked to class. He didn’t talk about anything until he dropped me off at my seat. He didn’t even try to become Armadillo Man!

Edward sat as far away from me as possible, but he doesn’t matter, it’s not like I like him.

Mike jumped on my side of the science table, “So, Miri, Jess asked me to the spring dance…”

“That’ll be fun! I bet she’s a great dancer!” Maybe I could convince him that he should go with her.

“Well…” He took a deep breath, “I told her I’d think about it…”

“Why? Don’t you like her?”

He blinked. “I do, but…”

“If you like her, say yes.” I encouraged.

“I like you, too.” He said quickly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward’s head tilt towards our conversation. Fuck.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go to the dance… with me… as my date…” He turned red and looked at the floor.

“Mike, fuck man…” I rubbed my forehead.

“Did you already ask someone?” He looked up at me and flicked his eyes to Edward.

“No, it’s just… I don’t like you… in that way.” Am I doing this right? Is this how you decline a date? “I think you’re great! But you and me? It’d be like empty ketchup bottles.”

“Why? Why can’t we try it? Test your theory!”

“I… can’t?” I thought quickly, “I’m going to Port Angeles that day…”

“Can’t you go some other weekend?”

“No. You shouldn’t keep Jess waiting.”

He jumped off my desk and headed to his.

“For the record, I think you and Jess would be like fireworks.” I told him.

He smiled for a second, “Yeah, you might be right.” He walked back to his desk slightly dejected, but I think a little bit happy.

Edward was staring at me curiously, this weird frustration in his eyes.

I looked back at him, expecting that douchebag to look away, but he continued to look at me. Like he was trying to read my mind or something. I looked away.

“Mr. Cullen?” Mr. Banner called.

“The Krebs Cycle,” Edward answered, looking away from me.

“Thanks, but I was calling roll.”

The class laughed. I smiled.

I looked down at my book, and shifted my hair so he could see my smiling face at his stupidity. Ha, I didn’t owe him anything for looking at me for the first time in weeks. Point me.

I barely paid attention to him for the rest of class, but he was in the back of my head. Which is weird, cause you know, I don’t like him. When the bell rang, freeing me from a boring lecture, I turned my back to him to gather my shit, expecting him to leave as fast as possible as usual.

“Miri?” He shouldn’t have sounded so familiar to me. We barely talked, but I recognized it so easily.

He sounded different outside my dreams. Maybe because there he was always breathing heavily and whispering.

I turned, “Yeah?”

“Listen, I was wondering….” He stopped, “You know what? Never mind, it’s not important.”

“Wait? Just like that you’re speaking to me again?” I furrowed my brows.

His lips twitched, “Sometimes.”

I inhaled sharply, “Then what do you want?”

“I’m sorry,” He said sincerely, “I’m being a douche, I know, but it’s better this way, really.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I breezed, “I had just asked to talk to you that day in the parking lot.”

“It’s better if we’re not friends. Trust me.”

“You should have thought about that before.”

“Before what?”

“Before that van crushed me.”

He looked astonished, “You think I regret saving your life?” He growled.

“Do you?”

“You don’t know anything!”

I turned sharply, grabbed my shit, and walked to the door. I was so focused on exiting quickly I walked into the wall by the door. It caught me off guard, but I kept walking out the classroom.

…

Gym fucking sucked. We’d moved on to basketball, I was good at catching the ball, and holding the ball. But I wasn’t able to be the ball, or dribble, or throw. This made the jock on my team extremely angry, because this gym class game with no real value was very important.

The truck had only suffered a broken tail light from the accident. Tyler’s parents had to sell his van for parts.

I almost stroked out when I rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of my truck. Luckily it was just Eric.

“Hey, Eric.”

“Hi, Miri.”

“Why’ya leaning against my truck.” I said unlocking the door. I put my back pack in the passenger seat.

“Uh, I was wondering if you would go to the spring dance with me?”

“I thought it was Sadie Hawkins?”

“Yeah, but… I wanted to ask you.” He shrugged.

“Thanks for asking, but I’m…I’m going to be out of town that day.” I.E. I was going to be hiding in my bedroom.

“Oh… maybe next time?”

“I’ll think about.” I promised.

He nodded and walked back over to the buses.

I heard a low chuckle. Fucking Edward. He was walking past the front of my truck. Looking straight forward, a stupid grin on his stupid face. I walked over to the driver’s side door, hopped inside, and slammed the door. The engine roared loudly, and I reversed into the aisle. Edward was in his car, a few spaces down, sliding out smoothly and cutting me off. He stopped there too wait for his family, I guess, I could see them walking toward him, slowly. I looked in my rearview mirror, a line was beginning to form behind me. Directly behind me, Tyler Crowley in his recently acquired used Sentra, waving.

While I was sitting there, looking vehemently at the back of Edward’s stupid car, I heard a knock on my passenger side window. I looked over, to see Tyler. I glanced in the rearview mirror, confused. His car was still running, the door was open, and Tyler was by my side. I leaned across the cab to crank the window down.

“Sorry, Tyler, I’m stuck behind that stupid fuck-face Cullen.” I grumbled.

“Oh, yeah, I figured, I wanted to ask you something while we’re trapped here.” He grinned.

“If this was about the kidney that was a clever joke I told because I was bored.”

“No, it’s not that.” He continued, “Will you ask me to the spring dance?”

“What?”

“Will you ask me to go to the spring dance?” He asked again.

“Tyler, I’m not going to be in town.” What the fuck? Was I like some pasty, bespectacled candy to these people?

“Yeah, Eric said that.”

“Eric asked me four seconds ago, when did you-”

“I was hoping you were just letting him down easy.”

“Tyler, man, I’m really going out of town.” Fuck; I’m really going to have to leave town aren’t I?

“That’s cool, we still have prom.”

Before I could respond, he walked back to his car. I looked forward, shock still visible on my face, to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all sliding into the Volvo. In his rearview mirror, Edward’s eyes were on me. He was shaking with laughter, as if he’d heard every single word Tyler had said. Stupid asshole.

Edward sped away quickly, and I drove home carefully.

…

Prissy was home when I got there.

“What do you think about chicken enchiladas?” She asked.

“Why?”

“One of the nurses gave me a recipe she found on Bobby Flay’s website, she said it’s to die for.”

“How long will it take?”

“A couple hours, tops.”

“Then it sounds delicious.”

While I simmered the onions, peppers, and chilies, Prissy seared the chicken and cut it, when the phone rang. I made my way to answer it and halted… what if it was Steve? What if it was my mom? What if it was the fetus!?

Luckily, the fetus didn’t have access to a phone, and it was Jessica that was calling. She was joyous; Mike had agreed to go to the dance with her. Saying something about fireworks. She hung up quickly saying something about calling Angela and Lauren. Before she hung up I causally noted that Eric and Tyler were looking for dates and that maybe Angela and Lauren could asked one of them. Jess thought it was a brilliant idea! Then she hung up; and I went back to stirring the vegetables.

Prissy came by and tasted my concoction, deemed it worthy, and began adding my mixture to hers, creating a beautiful Pyrex dish of undercooked enchilada’s, and loaded it into the oven. When my dad came home he eyed us suspiciously but didn’t say anything about our experiment. He was even brave enough to take the first bite, while Prissy and I looked at him eagerly. He seemed to like coming home to a full house; and I have to admit, I like coming home to a house with people I like too.

“Dad?” I asked.

“Yeah?”

“I wanted to let you know that I’m going to have to go out of town soon, to get the rest of my stuff from Mom’s place.”

“Okay.”

“I was thinking of going on Saturday.”

“Why?” He sounded surprised, “Can’t she ship it to you?”

“I don’t want Steve to touch my shit, even if it’s transitive.”

He nodded, I knew then he felt disgusted about Steve as I did, “The truck doesn’t get good mileage.”

“I know, I was thinking of stopping at every station to fill up.”

“By yourself?” Prissy asked.

“Yeah, it’ll be no big deal.”

“Sweetie, it’s a sixteen hour drive.”

“I know, that’s why I’d leave a week from next Saturday. I’d leave early on Saturday, arrive late, pack, sleep the night, then leave early on Sunday, and I’m back in time for school.”

“I don’t like that, it’s not safe.” He took a sip of water, “If you drive, I’m coming too.”

“Really?”

“Isn’t the dance on Saturday?” Prissy asked abruptly.

“What dance?” He asked.

“The Sadie Hawkins.”

“You’re not going?” My dad directed at me.

“No… I don’t dance.” I shrugged, “Besides, I need some stuff I left at Mom’s house.”

“I really don’t like the idea of you driving to Ivywood by yourself.”

“I could buy a plane ticket, I have the money since you got me a car.”

“No, I don’t want you to spend your money.” He frowned.

“Then what do I do?”

“I call Renée tomorrow, see if she’ll FedEx some stuff to you, I’ll make sure Steve doesn’t touch a thing.”

…

The next morning, when I was getting out of my truck I dropped my keys and they fell into a puddle. As I bent down to get them, a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. I jerked upright. Fucking Edward Cullen was right next to me, leaning casually against my truck.

“How’d the hell you do that?”

“Do what?” He twirled my key then handed it to me.

“Appear out of thin air. What are you? A ghost.” I put my keys in my pocket.

“Miri, it’s not my fault if you are unobservant.” He voice was velvety. His were light again; a honey brown.

I scowled, “Why the traffic jam yesterday? You were supposed to be pretending I don’t exist or something.”

“That was for Tyler. I had to give him a chance.” He snickered.

“You…” I snarled, I couldn’t think of a decent curse word, “Fuck head!” That could work.

“ _And_ I’m not pretending you don’t exist,” He continued.

“So you’re trying to annoying to death? Because Tyler didn’t have a chance to do that, either?”

Anger flashed in his eyes, his lips pressed into a hard line, all humor gone.

“Miri, you’re insane.” He said, coldly.

My hands reflexively curled into fists, “Asshole.” I turned and walked away.

“Wait!” He called. I kept walking angrily through puddles, but he was next to me, easily keeping pace.

“I’m sorry, that was rude of me.” I ignored him, “I’m saying it’s not true, but it was rude to say.”

“Listen, Ass Clown, why don’t you leave me alone?”

“I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me,” He chuckled. At least he was good at regaining humor.

“Are you bipolar?”

“You’re being an ass.”

“Fine, what do you want?” I sighed.

“I was wondering if, a week from Saturday, you know, the day of the spring dance—”

“You’re not funny.” I interrupted him.

“Will you please allow me to finish?” His eyes flashed.

“I heard you say you were going out of town that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride.”

What the fuck?

“What the fuck?”

“Do you want a ride?”

“You don’t even know where I’m going.”

“Yeah, but I’ve got a nice car.”

“Why?”

“Look, I’ve got a nice car and I’m going out of town in a couple weeks, and to be honest, your clunker looks like it’ll crap out if you go over sixty.”

“My truck works just fine, but thanks for your concern.”

“But can you’re truck go where ever you want without stopping at every gas station.”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” I said hotly.

“Wasting finite resources is everyone’s business.”

“Honestly, Edward,” I think that’s the first time I ever used his name outside of my dreams, “I can’t keep up with you. I thought you didn’t want to be my friend.”

“I said it would be better if we weren’t friends, not that I didn’t want to be.”

“Oh thanks, that makes a lot of fucking sense.” I realized that had I stopped walking again. We were under the safety of the cafeteria roof now, so I could more easily look at his face.

“It would be… more… prudent… if we weren’t friends.” He explained, “But, I’m tired of trying staying away from you, Miri.”

His eyes shown gloriously as he uttered his last sentence, his voice smoldering.

“Will you let me take you to where ever you’re going?” He asked, intensely.

“Sorry to break it to you… but that trip was canceled, for now.”

He smiled briefly, then became serious, “I’ll see you in class.” He turned abruptly and walked back the way we’d come.


	6. Blood Typing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

I made my way to English in a daze, class had already started when I walked in.

“Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan,” Mr. Mason said snootily.

“Sorry.” I mumbled and awkwardly ran to my seat.

…

It wasn’t until class ended that I realized that Mike wasn’t in his seat waiting for me like normal. Did he not want to be around me? Is it because I only saw him as a friend? But as I looked at the door, I saw him and Eric and I knew he was okay with being my friend!

Mike seemed exactly like himself as we walked, he become more and more animated as he talked about the weather report for this weekend. The rain was supposed to take a break, so the beach trip would be possible! It still was going to be in the mid-forties.

My morning passed quickly. Time kept getting away from me, and my mind kept wandering to Edward. I kept thinking about what Edward offered, how his eyes looked, how he smiled…. Maybe Dream Edward was some Edward I imagined.

I was impatient entering the cafeteria with Jessica. I wanted to see his face, my lips still felt puffy from where he kissed me in my dreams. Who my lips could feel puffy from dream kisses I don’t know; sense memory maybe? Jess talked about her dance plans. Angela and Lauren had asked Eric and Tyler and it was going to be on big group date.

I saw his table, his siblings where there… but he wasn’t. Relief… and disappointment, I think, flooded through me. I followed Jessica through the lunch line, grabbed a mini Hawaiian Punch, pretzel balls, and a grilled cheese.

We got to our table, and Jess popped a pretzel ball without permission. “Edward Cullen is staring at you again,” Jess told me, “I wonder why he’s sitting alone today.”

My head snapped up from my grilled cheese, “Whaa?” I asked with a mouth full of half chewed sandwich.

“Over there.” She pointed.

I followed her finder to see Edward, smiling crookedly, and staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. Once he was sure he’d caught my eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him. As I watched him in disbelief, he winked.

“I think he means you,” Jess whispered astonished.

I swallowed hard, “Maybe he needs help with his Bio homework,” I muttered, “Um, I’d better go see what he wants.”

I could feel her staring at me with wild curiosity.

“Why don’t you sit with me, today,” He smiled.

I sat quickly, “Do you need help with Bio or something? Because, all I do is read the chapters…”

He smiled, “No. I decided as long as I was going through hell, I might as well do it thoroughly.”

“I put you through hell?”

“I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you.”

I looked back at my table; Jess was popping my pretzel balls, and my half eaten grilled cheese lay there almost forgotten.

“Bitch is stealing my balls.” I whispered hoarsely.

“What?”

“I’ll be right back,” I went over to my table, grabbed my lunch, and brought it back to my seat at Edward’s table.

“Oh, pretzel balls, I love those.” He reached over to my tray to grab one of the balls.

“Not so fast,” I snatched the small basket away before he could reach, “No one’s touching my balls.”

He grinned. “I’m tired of trying to stay away from you, so I’m giving up.”

“Giving up?”

“Yes, trying to be good. I’m just going to do what I want now, and let whatever happens happen.” His voice had a hard edge to it and his smile disappeared.

“Does this mean stealing my pretzel balls?”

He grinned again, “Yes,” he reached over and grabbed a ball before I could stop him.

“Does this mean we’re friends now?” I asked popping a ball into my mouth.

“We can try, I guess. But I warn you, I’m a very good friend for you.” He paused, “I will copy all your Bio homework.”

I snorted, “What makes you think I’ll let you!”

“We’re friends now; that means I get to copy all your homework.”

“No you don’t!” I bit into my sandwich, chewed and swallowed quickly, “I get to copy your homework.”

“What are thinking,” He asked abruptly.

“I’m trying to figure out what you are.”

His jaw tightened for a second, “Are you having any luck with that?”

“I don’t know, they’re just theories.”

He chuckled, “What are your theories?”

I blushed, and said nothing.

“Won’t you tell me?” He asked, tilted his head to one side boyishly.

“You’ll laugh.” I shook my head.

“No, I won’t.”

“Yes, you will.” I frowned.

He glanced over my shoulder and snickered, “Your boyfriend thinks I’m being mean to you, he wants to come over and take you back to your table.”

I looked behind me, “What boyfriend. Whoever it is I’m sure you’re wrong.”

“I read people well.” He stole my last pretzel ball, “Well everyone except for you, I can’t read you sometimes.”

“Is that a good thing? And also, my pretzel balls! I only had, like, three of those.”

He smiled like I was making an inside joke.

“Can you do me a favor?” I asked suddenly.

“That depends.”

“It’s not much,” I countered.

“Okay, shoot.”

“Don’t steal my fucking balls ever again.”

He grinned, “That seems doable.”

“You’re damn right it is.”

“Now you owe me a favor.”

“What, no I don’t.”

“Yes you do,” He grinned, “You owe me one, because I’m not going to eat any more of your balls.”

I laughed, “You just said, ‘eating balls’!”

“I said I’d ‘stop eating your balls’.”

I laughed again.

“I like it when you laugh.”

I looked down, “Thanks.”

“Now, you owe me one theory!”

I jerked up, “No way!”

“Come on, I promise I won’t laugh,” He leaned forward, “Please?”

I licked my lips.

“Please, tell me one theory?”

“Um, well… Superman, except you’re Clark Kent who’s just gone through a sun radiation puberty thing. And now you have super powers, and you’re learning to use your powers for good.” I paused, “It’s stupid. Never mind.”

“Sun radiation puberty?” He grinned.

“Shut up,” I muttered.

“Sun radiation puberty?” He repeated. “Is that all?”

“It’s all you’re getting.”

He clutched his heart theatrically, “You wound me.”

“No, I don’t.”

“What if I’m not the hero?” He asked darkly, “What if I’m the bad guy?”

“Oh,” I said softly, “I get it.”

“Do you? Do you really?”

“You think you’re dangerous, and you’ve been trying to tell me all along.”

“Yes…”

“Do you really think you’re a dangerous person? Because I don’t…”

“You’re wrong,” He said almost inaudibly, he looked down at his hands.

The bell rang, “Come on, we’re going to be late for class.”

“I’m not going to class today,” He told me.

“Why not?”

“It’s healthy to ditch class now and then,” He smiled up at me. “Wanna join me?”

“Well, I’m going.”

“Then I’ll see you later.”

…

I was lucky; I made it to class before the bell rang. I settled into my seat quickly; and I was very aware that Mike and Angela were staring at me. Mike looked resentful; Angela looked surprised.

Mr. Banner came in the room then, calling the class to order. He was holding a small cardboard boxes in his arms. He put them down on the middle table in the first row.

“Okay, guys, I want you to take one piece from each box,” He produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab coat and pulled them on, “The first should be an indicator card,” He grabbed the white card with four square boxes. “The second is a four-pronged applicator –” He held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick, “And the third is a sterile microlancet.” He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. The barb was invisible from my seat.

I raised my hand, “Do you need permission from our parents-and-or-guardians to do this.”

“A permission slip was handed out at the beginning of the unit,” He told me, “Every here returned a signed permission slip.”

My stomach flipped.

“I’ll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so don’t start until I get to you,” He beginning passing cards out.

He ended up at Mike’s table, and carefully put water in each of the four squares, “This is the demonstration part, guys, pay attention. “Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet…” He took Mike’s hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike’s middle finger.

My stomach lurched, I felt nauseated.

“Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs.” He demonstrated, squeezing Mike’s finger till the blood flowed. My stomach lurched.

“And then apply it to the car,” He finished, holding up he dripped read card for us to see.

I took short quick breathes to combat the nausea.

“The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you all should know your blood type.” He sounded proud of himself, “For those of you who aren’t eighteen, you’ll need your parents’ permission for the blood drive, I have slips on my desk. You can pick them up on the way out of class today.”

He continued through the room with his water drops, I put my forehead on my table, I felt like I was going to throw up.

All around me I could hear squeals, complaints, and giggles from my classmates as they poked their fingers.

“Miri, are you okay?” Mr. Banner asked.

“Mm-huh,” I moaned.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” I squeezed my eyes shut.

The seconds passed sluggishly. My stomach churned; I can’t stand blood. I don’t know why but I can’t stand it. All types of bodily fluid make me sick to my stomach. I breathed heavily. _I’m going to throw up._

“Are you feeling—” Mr. Banner started.

I jumped out of my seat, “I JUST GOT MY PERIOD!”

I ran to the restroom, threw myself on the floor, bent over the toilet, and waited to barf.

I emptied my stomach in the toilet after a minute, it burned my throat, and tears slid down my face. I flushed the toilet, and leaned over waiting to throw up again.

“Miri?” She walked in the bathroom, “Miri, are you in this restroom?”

“Who is it?”

“It’s Lauren…”

“What you want?”

“I brought you a tampon? Do you use tampons? I have a pad too…” She entered the stall I was in, holding out a tampon for me to take.

“It’s not my period…” I cried into the toilet. “I got sick because of the blood.”

“Oh,” I heard her put the tampon in her pocket, “I’ll be right back…” I heard her walk away.

I dry heaved into the toilet twice, before she came back.

“I’m back, Miri,” She said standing behind me, “I told them it wasn’t your period, I told them you got sick because of the blood.”

“Thanks…”

“I’m here to take you to the nurse.” She said kindly.

…

She had her arm around my waist, and my arm was around her shoulder, as we walked slowly across the campus. She kept whispering soothing things, trying to get my mind of how sick I was.

“Miri?” A voice called from the distance.

Oh, God! Not him! Not that asshole, he couldn’t see me crying; I didn’t want anyone to see me crying. Lauren was okay, because she wasn’t judging me. All she was doing was helping me.

“What’s wrong – is she hurt?” He was closer now, he sounded upset.

Tears blurred my vision.

“She got sick. We’re blood typing in Bio.” She told him, “She didn’t even prick her finger.”

“Miri,” Edward sounded relieved and right next to me, “Are you okay?”

“No, fuck off.” Tears slid down cheeks, “I threw up, please don’t talk to me right now.”

“I’m taking her to the nurse,” Lauren told him, leading us across the parking lot.

“I’ll take her,” Edward followed us, “You can go back to class.”

“No,” Lauren protested, “I’m supposed to take her.”

Suddenly, I was airlifted. Edward scooped me up in his arms, easily as if I weighed thirty five pounds instead of one hundred and thirty-five.

“Put me down!” I yelped, rubbing tears out of my eyes. Please don’t let me throw up on him.

He started walking before I could protest anymore.

“Hey!” Lauren yelled.

“You look awful, Peach,” He grinned.

“I’m going to throw up on you, if you don’t put me down right now!”

He maneuvered me so I couldn’t throw up on him, “So you throw up at the sight of blood?”

I couldn’t talk, if I opened my mouth, I was afraid I was going to throw up on him.

“And not even your own blood,” He grinned.

…

I don’t know how he opened the door, while carrying me, but when it was warm when we were inside the office.

“Oh my god!” I heard a female gasp.

“She threw up in Bio.” Edward explained.

He was striding past the front counter toward the nurse’s door. Mrs. Cope, the redhead front office receptionist, ran ahead of him to hold it open. The nurse looked up from her computer, as Edward swung me into the room and placed me gently on the paper covered blue vinyl mattress on one of the cots. Then he moved to stand against the wall as far across the room as possible. His eyes were bright.

“She got threw up in Bio,” He told the nurse, “They’re blood typing.”

The nurse nodded, “There’s always one.”

He snickered.

“Just lie there, honey, it’ll pass.” The nurse told me.

“Uh-huh,” I moaned; my stomach churned but it wasn’t as bad as in the class room.

“Does this happen a lot?” She asked.

“Sometimes, when there’s a lot of blood, or other bodily fluid.” I admitted.

“You can go back to class now,” She told Edward.

“I’m supposed to stay with her,” He assured the nurse.

She pursed her lips, but didn’t send him away.

“I’ll go get a cold compress for your head dear,” She told me and bustled out of the room.

“You really scared me back there,” Edward said, “I thought Mallory was dragging your dead body off to the woods to bury it.”

“Lauren’s last name is Mallory?” I wasn’t exactly sure what to say here.

“I’ve seen corpses with better color,” He said, ignoring me, “I thought I was going to have to avenge your death.”

“Lauren, must be mad.” _When did he see corpses?_

“No, she’s just glad you didn’t throw up on her.”

“You can’t know that.”

“I saw it plain on her face.”

“How did you see us, anyway? I thought you ditched.”

“I was in my car, listening to music,” He shrugged.

The nurse entered the room again with a cold compress in her hand.

“There you go sweetie,” She laid it across my forehead, “You’re looking better.”

“I feel better.”

She started to say something else, but Mrs. Cope stuck her head into the room.

“We’ve got another one,” She warned.

Mike staggered through the door, supporting a sallow Lee Stephens, another boy in our Biology class.

“Oh, no,” Edward muttered.

“I’m going to be sick,” I heaved, throwing the cold compress of my forehead.

Lee’s finger was dripping with blood.

“Take her to the bathroom,” The nurse told Edward.

He pulled me off the cot, led me into the private bathroom, and placed me by the toilet.

“Go away,” I groaned and dry heaved into the toilet.

“No.” He sat next to me, holding my hair.

“Please,” I dry heaved again.

Mike came through the door, glancing at me and Edward.

“The nurse wants you to go home for the day.” He told me.

I dry heaved again.

“Uh-huh.” My stomach flipped.

Mike didn’t leave the door way.

“Is the beach trip still on?” I tried to be causal about this, since no one would leave me the fuck alone!

“Yeah…” He paused, “You’re _still_ up for it?”

“I said I’d go, didn’t I?” I wiped my mouth and turned away from the toilet.

“Yeah, but if you’re sick…”

“It’s from the blood,” I told him; Edward let go of my hair.

“Oh,” He put his hands in his pocket, “We’re meeting at my dad’s store, at ten.” His eyes flicked to Edward. His body language made it clear it wasn’t an open invitation.

“I’ll be there.” I promised.

“I’ll see you then,” He told me and left the nurses office.

A second after he left Edward looked at me, “You okay?”

“Peachy.”

He smirked, helped me up, and led me to Mrs. Cope’s desk.

“Mrs. Cope?” He asked sweetly.

“Yes?”

“The nurse said Miri’s supposed to go home if she’s this sick. And she needs to be excused from her class.”

“Okay,” Mrs. Cope got a pen and peeled a sticky note, “What’s the class and teacher?”

“Gym with Coach Clapp.” I told her.

Mrs. Cope made a note, “Do you want me to your parents to pick you up?”

I shook my head, “I’ll just drive.”

“I was thinking I could drive her home.” Edward said quickly.

Mrs. Cope eyed him.

“I have Mrs. Goff, she won’t mind if I’m not there.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that honey,” Mrs. Cope sighed, “You can only leave campus early if you are sick or have an excuse from a parent.”

Edward frowned, “Can I at least make sure she gets to her car safely?”

“Yes, of course you can.”

As we left Mrs. Cope wished I would feel better.

“Can you walk? Or do I need to carry you?” Edward grinned.

“I can walk, asshole.”

“Up to you,” He said holding the door open.

“Thanks,” I mumbled.

He followed me across the parking lot to my car.

“So what are you doing Saturday?” He asked.

“I have plans.”

“I heard… Is it a date?”

“No, a bunch of us are going to First Beach, down at La Push,” I told him, “Wanna join?”

“I don’t think I was invited…”

“I just invited you.”

“I don’t think Mike wants us to hang out together, otherwise we’d be friends.” He shrugged.

“Mike-schmike, you’re my friend…” I muttered.

We were near our lot now, I veered left, toward my truck. Something caught on the sleeve of my jacket, yanking me back.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He demanded, a fistful of my jacket in his hand.

“I’m going home?”

“Didn’t you hear me promise to take you home? Do you think I’m going to let you drive in your condition?” He said indignantly.

“What condition?”

“You’re sick!”

“I’ll be fine…”

“No, I’ll take you home.”

“ _You’re_ not allowed.” I countered.

“I don’t care,” He said, “I’m going to get you home safely.”

“What about my truck?”

“I’ll have Alice drop it off after school,” He picked me up again, and brought me towards his car.

“Put me down!” I shrieked.

He ignored me; when we reached his Volvo, he put me down next to the passenger side door.

“It’s open,” He growled getting into the driver’s seat.

“I’m driving home in _my_ truck, I’m not comfortable with your sister driving my truck home.” I started walking to my truck.

I heard his door slam and was picked up again.

“Put me down, you fuck head!”

“You said you’re not comfortable with Alice driving your truck home, and you’re not fit to drive.” He growled, “So I hope your heater works, because I’m driving you. So give me your keys.”

“I don’t like this control freak side of you,” I said giving him my keys.

He opened the passenger side door of my truck first and put me gently, then he tossed my back pack in at my feet. He shut the door gently; and made his way to the driver’s seat, he put his backpack in the back, got in the driver’s seat and started my truck.

…

We were a mile away from my house when he started talking to me.

“What’s your mother like?”

It was so out of left field, I jumped.

“What?”

“What’s your mother like?” He asked again.

“She’s got blonde hair, blue eyes. She’s very Nordic, the total opposite of me of course.” I smiled slightly, “She’s, um, she’s outgoing, she’s artistic, and a bit undependable, but she’s always been good at taking care of me. When I was younger she used to give me a Hershey’s kiss before bed so I’d have sweet dreams.” I stopped. Talking about her made me angry again; she’s so happy with her husband and her fetus, while I hated her husband and didn’t care for the spawn.

“How old are you, Miri?” He asked. He sounded frustrated for whatever reason I couldn’t imagine. He stopped the car in my driveway.

“I’m seventeen.”

“You don’t seem seventeen.” He said reproachfully. 

“You don’t seem like a junior in high school yourself,” I said with the same tone.

He made a face and changed the subject.

“Why did your mom marry Steve?”

“I told you already.”

“No, you told me that she went in for a parent teacher conference and came out with a date that spiraled into a relationship which became a marriage.”

“She liked him, so she married him. That’s why people get married.”

“And you don’t approve of him.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Because he’s a disgusting pig.”

“Bingo.” I said, “But, I want my mom to be happy, just wish she would be happy with someone not so gross.”

“That’s generous…” He mused, “Do you think she disregarded your feelings.”

“It doesn’t matter. She’s the parent… she’s been sacrificing her happiness for me for years. She should get the chance to feel happy too.”

“That’s nice of you.”

“I left,” I shrugged, “Because I don’t agree with how she gets her happiness. So it’s moot. Are you going to tell me about your family?”

“What do you want to know?” He asked cautiously.

“The Cullens adopted you?” I verified.

“Yes.”

“What happened to your parents?”

“They died many years ago?” He said softly.

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t remember them well, I was very young when I lost them. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a very long time.”

“And you love them.” It was obvious by the way he spoke about them.

“Yes.” He smiled, “I couldn’t imagine two better people.”

“And your brother and sister?”

“My brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie for that matter, are going to be mad when I call them and tell them that I’m going to be late walking to the car.”

“Oh, right… I’m sorry about that?”

“It’s okay, I’m a decent runner. I’ll be back at the school lot in no time.”

“You shouldn’t have to run,” I glanced out at the sheeting rain.

“I’ll be fine.” He smiled at me. “Have fun at the beach on Saturday.”

“I’m not seeing you tomorrow?”

“No. Emmett and I are starting the weekend early.”

“What are doing?”

“We’re going to be hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier.” He told me.

I remembered my dad had said something about the Cullens going camping a lot.

“That sounds fun… and wet.”

He chuckled a little.

“Will you do me a favor for me this weekend?” Our eyes met.

“Depends?”

“Firstly, don’t fall into the ocean or anything.” He grinned.

“Secondly?”

“Don’t get run over by anything?” He grinned crookedly.

“Ass,” I snapped and jumped out into the rain.

He got out after me, locked my car, and handed me my keys.

He smiled as he walked away from my house


	7. Ghost Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

I sat in my room trying to concentrate on the third act of Macbeth; but Macbeth was so boring, and I couldn’t concentrate; I was worried about what people would say to me on Friday… maybe they would chalk it all up to food poisoning.

…

Friday lived up to my expectations. Of course there were period jokes. Jess seemed to get a kick out of my exclamation, and was giggling until Laruen told her to stop it. Lauren kept her mouth shut about Edward’s involvement, I don’t know why though.

Jess did have a lot of questions about Edward and me eating lunch yesterday though.

“What did Edward Cullen want yesterday?” She asked in Trig.

“I don’t know,” I shrugged, “He never really got to the point.”

“You kept smiling.” She fished.

“I did?”

“You know, I’ve never seen him sit with anyone but his family before. That was weird.”

“Weird,” I agreed. She seemed annoyed that I wasn’t giving her any information; because I had none I was aware of.

…

At lunch we were all talking about our plans for the next day. Mike was animatedly putting a lot of trust in the local weatherman who promised sun tomorrow. It _was_ warmer today – almost sixty. Hopefully it would be warm tomorrow too.

I intercepted a few kind glances from Lauren, who pulled me aside when we were leaving the room together and asked me if I was feeling okay.

…

At dinner that night, my dad seemed enthusiastic about my trip to La Push in the morning. I think he and Prissy were excited about having the day to themselves while I was out.

Of course he had to know the names of all the kids I was going with, and gave me a lecture about safety. He also told me that my mom shipped the stuff I requested, and it would be here soon.

“Dad, do you know a place called Goat rocks or something like that? I think it’s south of Mount Rainier,” I asked casually.

“Yeah… why?”

“Some kids talked about camping there.”

“It’s not a very good spot for camping,” He sounded surprised, “Too many bears. Most people only go there during hunting season.”

“Maybe I got the name wrong.”

…

In the morning I woke up to brightness, I opened my eyes to see the sunlight streaming in through my blinds. I peeked through the blinds; clouds ringed the horizon, but a large patch of blue was visible in the middle. I lingered by the window before the last possible minute I had to get dressed and meet everyone at the Newton’s store.

…

The Newtons’ Olympic Outfitters store was just north of town. I’d seen the store, but I’d never been inside, being as un-outdoorsy as possible. In the parking lot I recognized Mike’s Suburban and Tyler’s Sentra. I pulled up next to their vehicles, I could see the group standing around in front of the Suburban. Eric was there, along with two other boys I had classes with; their names where Ben and Conner. Jess was there flanked by Angela and Lauren. Angela wore her red prescription sunglasses and polka-dot vest. Lauren had her silver-blonde hair tied up in a ponytail.

Three other girls stood with them, including one I remembered falling over in Gym on Friday. She gave me a dirty look as I got out of the truck and whispered something to Lauren who shh’d her.

“You came!” Mike called, delighted, “And I said it would be sunny today, didn’t I?”

“You sure did!”

“We’re just waiting for Lee and Samantha… unless you invited someone,” Mike added.

“No,” I said lightly. Hoping Edward was going to show up; but knowing he wouldn’t.

Mike looked satisfied, “You want to ride in my car? It’s that or Lee’s mom’s minivan.”

“Sure.”

He smiled blissfully.

“Jess gets shotgun, though.” He told me.

I smiled, “That’s fine!”

The numbers worked out in my favor. Lee brought two extra people, and suddenly every seat was necessary. Jess ended up being wedged in middle of the front seat and I got the seat next to her; in Suburban. Jess seemed pleased that she was closer to Mike.

It was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quillayute River snaking beneath it twice. I was glad I had the window seat. We rolled the windows down, the suburban was quite small with nine people in it.

I’d never been to the beaches of La Push before, but I had been to many beaches in Ivywood, California before, so they layout of the mile-long crescent of First Beach was a bit familiar. In the basic sand before water type. It was breathtaking. The water was dark grey, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the grey, rocky shore. Islands rose out the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs. The beach only had a thin border of yellow sand, after which it grew into millions of large smooth stones that looked uniform from far away. But on closer inspection came in all kinds of colors: terra-cotta, sea green, lavender, blue grey, dull gold. The tide line was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white where the salt waves hit.

The wind coming off the waves was cool and smelled briny, when I closed my eyes I felt like I was in Ivywood. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and eagles soared above them. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to ruin our sunny day any moment, but for now the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky.

We picked our way down to the beach, Mike leading the way to the ring of driftwood log that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a fire pit already in place, filled with ash. Eric and Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from the drier piles against the forest edge, and soon had a teepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders.

“Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?” Mike asked me. I was sitting on one of the bone-colored benches; the other girls clustered, gossiping excitedly on my left. Mike kneeled by the pit, lighting one of the smaller sticks with a cigarette lighter.

“I’ve only see a bonfire before.”

Then you’ll like this – watch the colors,” He lit another small branch and laid it alongside the first. The flames started to dance quickly across the dry wood.

“It’s blue!” I yelped in surprise.

“The salt does it. Pretty, huh?” He lit another piece, placed it where the fire hadn’t caught yet, and then came to sit by me. Jess was on his other side. She turned and claimed his friendship. I watched the strange blue-green flames crackle toward the sky.

After half an hour of chatter, some of the boys wanted to hike to the nearby tidal pools. I agreed to go, Lauren didn’t want to hike; she was wearing the wrong shoes. Most of the other girls besides Angela and Jessica decided to stay on the beach as well. Tyler and Eric committed to waiting with them. Mike gave me a huge smile when I agreed to see the tide pools.

The hike wasn’t too long, the green light of the forest was strangely at odds with adolescent laugher, too murky, and ominous to be in harmony to the light banter we all made. I didn’t pay well enough attention to my surroundings and tripped over my feet a few times, but my clumsiness came with a lack of spatial awareness, so I was alright.

Eventually I broke through the emerald confines of the forest and found the rocky shore again. It was low tide, and the tidal river flowed past us on its way to the sea. Along the pebble banks, shallow pools that never completely drained were teeming with life.

We were fearless, leaping over the rocks, perching precariously on the edges. On rocks I had the best balance, though I’m not sure why. I found the one of the larger pools and sat there, spellbound by the little aquarium below me. Bouquets of brilliant anemones undulated ceaselessly in the invisible current, twisted shells scurried about the edges, obscuring the crabs within them, starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other, while one small black eel with a white racing stripe wove through the brilliant green seaweed, waiting to return to the sea, a few other people sat beside me transfixed as well.

Finally the boys were hungry, so we left to go back to the others. I tripped once on my way back but only because I was talking to Mike, and got slapped in the face by a branch, and fell over. It was hilarious.

…

Our group at First Beach had multiplied. The newcomers all had shiny, straight hair and copper skin; it easily identified them as teens from the reservation to come socialize.

The food was being passed around, the marshmallows were on skewers, and there was an assembly line for making s’mores. Eric introduced us as we entered the circle. Angela and I were the last to arrive, and, Eric said our names, I noticed a boy sitting on the stones near the fire glance up at me in interest. I sat down next to Angela, and Mike brought us sandwiches and an array of sodas to choose from, while the oldest looking boy rattled off the names of the seven others with. There was another Jessica, and they boy who noticed me was named Jacob.

…

It was relaxing to sit with Angela; she was relaxing to be around. She didn’t need to fill every silence with chatter, it left me to eat undisturbed.

During lunch the darker clouds started to advance, slinking across the blue sky, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting shadows across the beach. As people finished eating, they began to drift away in twos and threes. Some walked down to the edge of the water to skip rocks. Others were gathering a second expedition to the tide pools. Mike – with Jessica shadowing him – headed up to one of the shops in the village. Some of the local kids went with them; others went along on a hike. By the time they had all scattered, I was sitting alone on a driftwood log, with Lauren and Tyler occupying themselves with an iPod someone brought. Three teenagers from the reservation perched around the circle, including the boy known as Jacob and the oldest boy who had acted as spokesperson.

A few minutes after Angela had left with the hikers, Jacob sauntered over to take her place by my side. He looked like he was fifteen, with long, glossy black hair pulled back by a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin, russet and silky looking, his eyes dark, and set above high cheekbones. He still had a hint of childhood roundness in his cheeks. Altogether he was very attractive. Though the first words out of his moth marred his beauty.

“Hey, you’re Miriam Swan, aren’t you?”

Fuck you! It was like the first fucking day of school all fucking over a-fucking-gain.

“Miri,” I corrected.

“I’m Jacob Black,” He held out his hand, “Your dad bought my dad’s old truck.”

“Oh,” I shook his hand, “You’re Billy’s son. I probably should remember you.”

“No, I’m the youngest of the family – you might remember my older sisters?”

I thought for a moment, “They have ‘R’ names right?”

He nodded, “Rebecca and Rachel.”

“Are they here?” I looked around at the water’s edge.

“No, Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer, she lives in Hawaii now.”

“Married? Wow.” I recalled they were only a little bit older than me.

“How do you like the truck?”

“It’s great, l love it!”

“Yeah, but it’s really slow,” He laughed. “I was so relieved when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn’t let me build another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there.”

“It’s not that slow.” I countered.

“Have you tried going over sixty, yet?”

“No.”

“Good,” He grinned,.

I grinned back, “It does well in a collision.”

“I don’t think a tank could take out that monster.”

“You should know you build cars.”

“When I have free time, and parts. You wouldn’t happen to where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?” He joked. He had a pleasant, husky voice.

“Sorry,” I laughed, “I haven’t seen any, but I’ll keep you posted.”

He flashed a brilliant smile.

“You know Miri, Jacob?” Lauren asked, not rudely but not nicely.

“We’ve sort of known each other since I was born,” He laughed, smiling at me again.

“How nice.” She raised her eye brows at me and waggled them.

“Miri,” She called, watching my face carefully, “I was just saying to Tyler that it’s too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn’t anyone think to invite them?” She didn’t ask it was the same unkind kindness.

“You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullens family?” The tall, older boy asked before I could respond. He was closer to a man than a boy, and his voice was so deep.

“Yeah, do you know them?” She asked condescendingly, turning halfway towards him.

“The Cullens don’t come here,” He said closing the subject.

Tyler asked her opinion on an album to get her attention back.

I stared at the deep-voiced boy, taken aback, but he was looking away toward the dark forest behind us. He’d said the Cullens didn’t come here, but his tone had implied that they weren’t allowed. It piqued my curiosity, more than I’d like to admit.

“So is Forks driving you insane yet?” Jacob asked.

“That’s an understatement,” I made a face.

He grinned. Maybe he knew why the Cullens weren’t allowed here. Maybe I could flirt with him a little bit…. A stupid plan; but if I was lucky it would work.

“Do you want to walk down to the beach with me?” I asked casually.

Jacob nodded.

…

We walked north across the multihued stones towards the driftwood seawall, the clouds finally closed causing the sea to darken and the temperature to drop. I shoved my California hands into my jacket pockets.

“So what are you, fifteen?” I asked.

“I just turned sixteen,” He confessed.

“Really?” I exaggerated my features into one of supreme surprise, “I would have thought you were older.”

“I’m tall for my age,” He explained.

“You’re what, five foot ten?”

“Five foot ten and a half.” He grinned.

“Do you come to Forks much?” I asked, like I was hoping for a yes.

“No too much,” He admitted with a frown, “But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want – after I can get my license,” He amended.

“Who was that older boy Lauren was talking too? He seemed a too old to hang out with us.”

“That’s Sam, he’s nineteen.”

What the fuck is a nineteen year old doing hanging around with sixteen year olds?

“What was he saying about the doctor’s family?” I asked innocently.

“The Cullens? Oh, they’re not supposed to come to the reservation.” He looked towards James Island.

“Why the h- why not?” I bit my tongue, I shouldn’t curse so often around Jacob. He’s a year younger than me, a baby really.

“I’m not supposed to say anything about it.” He bit his lip.

“I’m just curious,” I smiled.

He smiled back, lifted one eyebrow and his voice was huskier than ever.

“Do you like scary stories?” He asked ominously.

“Yes.”

Jacob strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that roots stuck out like the attenuated legs of a spider. He perched lightly one of the roots, while I sat next to him. He stared down at the tocks, a smile hovering around the edges of his broad lips.

“Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from – the Quileutes?” He began.

“No,” I’ve been here for, like, a fucking month and a half.

“Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood – supposedly, the ancient Quileute tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark,” He smiled, “Another legend claims that we descended from wolves, and that the wolves are our brothers still. It’s against tribal law to kill them.

“Then there are the stories about the cold ones,” His voice dropped ominously.

“Like Budweiser?”

“No.” He laughed lightly, “There are stories of cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land.” He rolled his eyes.

“Your great-grandfather?”

“He was a tribal elder, like my dad. See the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf. Well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You know werewolves.”

“Werewolves have… enemies?”

“Only one.” He stopped.

“Oh, come one, man,” I nudged him, “You can’t stop there!”

“See,” He continued, “The cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather’s time was different. They didn’t hunt the way the others did. They claimed they weren’t dangerous. So my great-granddad made a truce. If they promised to stay off our lands, we wouldn’t expose them to the pale-faces.” He winked at me.

“I’m not that pale! And if the cold ones claimed weren’t dangerous, then why?”

“There’s always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they’re civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist.”

“ _Civilized_?”

“They claimed they didn’t hurt humans. That they hunted animals instead.”

“And the Cullens fit into this how?” I said casually, “Are they like the cold one’s your grandfather met?”

“No,” He paused dramatically, “They are the same ones.”

He must have thought the expression on my face was fear.

“There are more of them now, a new female and male, but the rest are the same. In my great-granddad’s time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He’d been here and gone before your people even arrived.”

“And what the fuck are cold ones,” I asked, “We’ve established they’re not beer, but you keep beating around the bush, so tell me!”

“Blood drinkers,” He replied chillingly, “Your people call them vampires!”

I stared at him, like he had three heads all piled on top of each other.

“Pretty crazy stuff, huh? No wonder my dad doesn’t want us to talk about it to anyone.”

I regained my composure, “I won’t tell anyone.”

“I guess I violated the treaty,” He laughed.

“I’ll take it to the grave.” I promised.

“Seriously, though, don’t tell Charlie. He was pretty mad at my dad when he heard some of us aren’t going to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there.”

“I won’t.”

“So you think we’re a bunch of superstitious natives or what?” He asked playfully, but with a hint of worry.

“No.”

“Cool,” He smiled.

Then we heard the sound of beach rocks clattering against each other waring us that someone was approaching. Our heads snapped up at the same time to see Mike and Jessica about fifty yards away, walking towards us.

“There you are, Miri,” Mike called in relief.

“Is that your boyfriend?” Jacob asked, alerted by a jealous edge in Mike’s voice.

“He wishes.” I muttered.

Jacob laughed.

“So when I get my license…” He began.

“Definitely come see me in Forks. We could hang out.” I liked Jacob; he seemed like someone I could be good friends with.

…

“Where have you been?” He demanded.

He’d reached us now; Jess was a few paces behind.

“Jacob, was telling me a few local stories.” I said.

“Well,” Mike began, “We’re packing up. It looks like it’s going to rain soon.”

We all looked up at the sky. It did look like it was going to rain.

“Okay,” I jumped up, “I’m coming.”

“It was nice to see you again,” Jacob said, taunting Mike.

“Yeah, it was. Next time Charlie comes down to see Billy, I’ll come, too,” I promised.

“That’d be cool.” He grinned.

“And thanks… for the story.”

…

I pulled my hood as we tramped across the rocks toward the parking lot, rain started to fall making black spots on the stones where they landed. We got to the Suburban and the others were already loading everything back in. I crawled into the backseat next to Angela and Tyler, I told them I got shotgun on the way there and it was someone else’s turn. Angela stared out the window at the escalating storm, and Lauren twisted in the middle seat to occupy Tyler’s attention, so I could simply lay my head back on the seat, close my eyes, and listen to the rain, like an uber douche


	8. Bad Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

I told my Dad that I had a lot of homework to do, and I didn’t want to be bothered, even to eat. There was a basketball game on that he was excited about, then he and Prissy would be would be going out with a bunch of their friends for dinner, he asked me if I wanted to join, but I told him homework came first. He called a stick in the mud.

Once in my room I locked the door, and grabbed my headphones from my desk, and plugged into my laptop, carried my laptop to my bed. I opened YouTube, clicked on my on a music playlist I made, and hit play.

I closed my eyes, concentrated very hard on the lyrics of the songs, or the beat of the music, or differentiating the lead singers’ voice from the backup. It was all fucking boring. I’m not exactly sure why I was doing it, maybe because my mind was racing so fast…

…

I opened my eyes in a familiar place. Out of the corner of my eye I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks, nearby. I was following the sound to find the ocean, but then Jacob Black was there, tugging at my hand, pulling me back to the darkest part of the forest.

“Jacob! What the fuck?” I asked. His face was frightened as he yanked with all his strength.

“Run! Miri, you have to run!” He sounded so terrified.

“This way, Mir!” I recognized Mike’s voice.

“What the hell? What the fuck is going on?”

Jacob let go of my hand and yelped, suddenly shrieking, falling to the dim floor. He twitched on the ground as I watched in horror.

“Jacob!” I screamed, but he was gone. In his place was a large red brown wolf with black eyes. The wolf wasn’t facing me, the fur on the back of his shoulders bristling, as he growled lowly.

“Miri, run!” Mike screamed again. What the hell is Mike doing here? I didn’t turn towards him. I was watching a light coming towards me from the beach.

And then Edward stepped out from the trees, his skin almost glowing, and his eyes black. He held up a hand, beckoning me towards him. The wolf growled at my feet.

I took a reluctant step forward, towards Edward. He smiled, is teeth were sharp and pointed.

“Trust me,” He purred.

I took another reluctant step.

The wolf launched itself across the space between me and Edward, it’s fangs aiming for the jugular.

“No!” I screamed, wrenching upright out of my bed.

My movement caused my headphones to unplug from my computer, filling my room with music. I turned it off, and put my laptop back on my desk.

My light was still on, I was fully dressed, my glasses were slightly askew, and I glanced at my clock, five forty-three in the fucking morning.

I groaned, took my glasses off, placed them on the bedside table, and went back to my bed. I rolled over, next to my Molly Dolly doll, something I slept with since I was four, I took my jeans off and threw them on the floor. I closed my eyes.

…

It felt like a long time I had my eyes closed, but sleep didn’t come. I rolled over several times trying to get comfortable, but I just couldn’t get comfortable enough for sleep.

Since I was awake I decided a nice morning shower.

…

I didn’t take as long as I thought, after blow drying my hair, and brushing my teeth I was out of things to do. I didn’t put my contacts in because on the off chance I did fall asleep I didn’t want to get a fucking eye infection.

Back in my room, I dressed in my comfiest sweatpants and my softest sleep shirt, and couldn’t ignore it anymore. I went to my laptop.

I hated using the wifi here, it was slow and cut out a few times. My dad had to have two routers on the east and west sides of the house, not because it was large, but because the house was in the middle of two towers, so he tried to make it was fast as possible. The routers helped, but the wifi was still slow as hell.

As I waited for Google to load, I went to the kitchen to get some cereal. I ate handfuls out of the box, and drank milk to wash it down. After I ate my fill I folded the box up, and put the glass in the dishwasher.

…

Back in my room, I typed one word into Google:

_Vampire_

A bunch of the results that I didn’t want; including one from a subpar book series. I sifted through more books, movies, video games, metal bands, and gothic make-up.

I eventually found a promising site; on page-fucking-three, Vampire A-Z. It had a simple white background with black text, with gothic typeface. Two quotes greeted me on the home page:

_Throughout the vast shadowy world of ghosts and demons there is no figure so terrible, no figure so dreaded and abhorred, yet dight with such fearful fascination, as the vampire, who is himself neither ghost nor demon, but yet partakes in the dark natures, and possesses the mysterious and terrible qualities of both – Rev. Montague Summers_

Ugh, how fucking pretentious. We can’t explain the thing, but we’re pretty sure it’s a combo of two things, that have nothing to do with it. Ugh, so fucking annoying.

The second quote:

_If there is in this world a well-attested account, it is that of the vampires. Nothing is lacking; official reports, affidavits of well-known people, of surgeons, of priests, of magistrates; the judicial proof is most complete. And with all that, who is there who believes in vampire? – Rousseau_

Oh-kay, this one is fucking stupid too. Some people have seen vampires, sometimes they are famous, and some people who don’t believe in them. It literally means nothing; it’s just a bunch of professional sounding words.

The rest of the site was an alphabetized listing of all the different myths of vampires held throughout the world. The first thing I clicked on, the _Danag_ , was a Filipino vampire who was supposedly responsible for planting taro on the islands a long fucking time ago. The _Danag_ apparently worked with humans for many years, but the partnership ended one day when a bitch cut her finger and a _Danag_ sucked her finger, not in the sexy way… is there a sexy way to suck a finger? Anyway, the _Danag_ drank all her blood.

I scanned the other descriptions, looking for anything familiar or plausible… because vampires are believable. In most of the vampire myths centered on beautiful women as the demons and children as the victims; they also seemed like constructs created to explain away the high mortality rates of women and children, and gave men excuses for infidelity. Other studies involved bodiless spirits and warnings improper burials. There wasn’t a lot of stuff like I’d seen in the movies, and only some like the Hebrew _Estrie_ and the Polish _Upier_ , where preoccupied with drinking blood.

There were only three entries that I read: the Romanian _Varacolaci_ , a powerful undead being who could appear as a beautiful, pale-skinned human. The Slovak _Nelapsi_ , a creature so strong and fast it could massacre two entire villages at one am. The last one the _Stregoni benefici_.

There was only one sentence.

_Stregoni benefici: An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires._

Great, now there are good and evil vampires; what is this a Disney channel original movie, side note how great is High School Musical?

Overall, there’s virtually nothing that coincided with Jacob’s stories or my own observations. I read more myths, making a list of all the things vampires had in common between each myth. Speed, strength, beauty, pale skin, eyes that change color; then I added Jacob’s criteria to my list: blood drinkers, enemies of the werewolf, cold skin, and immortality. Barely any myths matched even one factor.

Another problem, vampires can’t go out in the sun, apparently, and they also slept in coffins, during the day and only came out in the night.

Annoyed, I turned off my computer. Man, am I fucking stupid. Edward a vampire? How stupid am I to believe that? Here I am sitting in room researching vampires because a boy I have no feelings for at all. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I had to get out of that house, but there was nowhere I could go that didn’t involve a sixteen hour drive… maybe I could go to a nail salon, I hadn’t been to one since before I left Ivywood. I pulled on my rain boots and rain jacket.

It was overcast outside, but not raining yet. I didn’t take my truck this time, I needed gas, but I didn’t want to fill my truck up yet.

…

It was eight o’clock in the morning when I found a nail salon; easily. Like I had a sixth sense. I could locate any nail salon like I had GPS or something.

The salon gladly accepted me even though I didn't have an appointment, she told me they were happy to have an early customer, and I decided to get a mani-pedi. Acrylic white tips on my hands and red on my toes.

As I relaxed in the massage chair, I focused on the two questions that I had to answer.

First, I had to decide if it was possible that what Jacob had said about to Cullens to be true. Immediately I went negative, there was no rational reason for how the Cullens could be vampires. Yes, they all had pale skin and changing eye color. Oh, and the beauty, and the cold skin. Of course they rarely seemed to eat, sometimes they ripped food up and sometimes they ate bits and pieces; like Edward and my balls. And the way he spoke sometimes, like he was older. He’d skipped class when we were blood typing, he said no to the beach trip, and he seemed to know what people were thinking. He told me he was dangerous…

 _Could_ the Cullens be vampires?

I mean they were _something_. Whether it was Jacob’s _cold ones_ or Clark Cullen in the middle of his sun radiation puberty. Edward Cullen was definitely not human, or he was but a really pretentious. Either way that was my answer for now; no answer.

The manicurist applied the acrylics to my left hand then moved on to my right hand.

 _If_ Edward was a vampire, then what should I do? If I told anyone else I could end up in a sanitarium, or on the off chance he turns out to be a vampire and I told someone else… I could end up in a sanitarium _and_ have him suck my blood. Although do need therapy, so sanitarium not bad…

Wait does he want to drink my blood? Not sure.

The pedicurist put the finishing touches on my toes, man I missed how relaxing getting a mani-pedi is.

I had two options. The first was to take that jackass’s advice and ignore him, cancel any plans, and ignore him as much as possible. Pretend there was an impenetrably thick glass between us in Bio, to tell him to leave me alone.

My heart thudded quickly, no that plan was stupid, no way in hell could I pull that off I’m not an actor. And if I ignored him right when we were starting to become friends that would make an asshole out of me.

Or I could do what I was doing. He hadn’t tried to kill me. He wasn’t… sinister, I guess is the word. In fact he saved my life, if not I would be a picture in the year book.

My nails were dry and I got up to pay and tip the manicurist and pedicurist. I pulled my boots back on and began to walk home.

…

My walk home was as peaceful as my walk to the salon. But my mind was wondering; my dream last night was different from my other Edward dreams. Last night the dark Edward in my dream was completely different from the kissing Edward in my other dreams. Too be honest I liked the kiss-y dreams.

It was just around noon when I got home. I went upstairs to do my homework. A stupid _Macbeth_ summary that I had was due Wednesday. To be honest the first draft would be my last draft. I wrote it quickly, it took half an hour.

My day was quiet… productive. I finished the rest of my homework quickly. My dad came home with fish, and I made a mental note to pick up a book of fish recipes when I went to pick up the package my mom sent from Ivywood.

…

I had another Edward kiss-y dream last night, but I woke up for the second time since arriving to Forks to see a sunny day! I looked out the window from my bed to see a cloudless sky, from the way the plants reached for the sun it looked like it would be a warm day.

My dad was finishing breakfast when I came downstairs.

“Nice day out?” He commented.

“Yup!” I grinned.

He smiled back, his brown eyes crinkling around the edges. When my dad smiled it was easy to see why he and my mom had gotten married, and it was easy to see how he and Prissy were together. Most of the romantic days seemed behind him. The same curly brown hair that was the same color if not the same texture as mine. Except his hair had been receding slowly for years, leaving him with a shiny five-head.

I actually ate a breakfast today, meaning I had toast with peanut butter and milk.

My dad left for work while I was eating my breakfast, he had a midday shift today, so he would be home early.

I left my rain jacket at home today as I went to school.

…

I managed to roll my window down in my truck, and I was one of the first ones in the parking lot, something I don’t understand because class started at seven twenty-five, and I got to school at seven.

I parked and headed towards the seldom-used picnic benches on the south side of the cafeteria. The benches weren’t even damp when I sat down. My homework was done – a byproduct of an early Sunday.

“Hey, Miri!” I heard Mike call, I looked around for him. Realizing suddenly the parking lot had become increasing populated. Oh, and Mike in a rugby shirt and shorts, was coming towards me.

“Hey, Mike.” I waved.

He sat next to me, the gelled spikes of his hair shinning in the light, “Great day isn’t it.”

“My kind of day!”

“What’d you do yesterday?”

“Homework, that summery sucked ass.”

“I know! I couldn’t figure out if we were supposed to do a full play summary or an act summary so I just did full play _and_ the act.”

“ _Macbeth_ is so boring, it took me almost the entire day to do it!” I lied, but I also didn’t try very hard.

“Yeah, I did three drafts per summary to make sure.” He agreed, “I still have to put the final touches on them… when is it due.”

“Wednesday.”

“What you writing yours on?”

“Whether or not Lady Macbeth was a power hungry tyrant or being manipulated by the witches.”

“Oh that’s much better than mine.”

“What’s yours?”

“Whether Shakespeare’s treatment of the female characters is misogynistic.”

I looked at him like he spoke pig Latin.

“Yeah, I have to finish it tonight.” He shrugged. “I was going to ask if you wanted to go out.”

“Oh,” I was taken off guard.

“Yeah, I figured we could go to dinner or something… I could work on the paper later.”

“Mike… what about Jess, and your fireworks?”

“Oh,” Now it was Mike’s turn to be surprised, “You really think?”

“ _Yes_! Come on, it’s time for class, and I don’t wanna be late.” I got up, and headed to my first class.

“Man, you have a stick up your ass.” He still followed me to class though.

…

When I saw Jess in Trig, she was bubbling with excitement. She, Angela, and Lauren where going to Port Angeles tonight to go dress shopping for the dance, and they needed an unbiased opinion. Since I wasn’t going to the dance I was an obvious choice. I agreed immediately. I hadn’t been out of town since I flew into Forks. I did amend that I would have to let my dad know, before I was officially allowed to consult dresses.

She talked about nothing but the dance on the way to French, including but not limited to what songs she hoped the DJ would play, and continued about the dance when class ended, and when we were on our way to lunch. She asked me if I knew what color tie was planning on wearing so she could match dresses in the lunch line.

As we crossed the threshold to our table I glanced at the Cullen table, but they weren’t at their usual table today, and the lunch room was nearly filled, our French teacher kept us back a while. We were late enough that all the usual suspects at our table were already there. I took the empty chair by Angela, leaving Mike to canoodle with Jess. He’d held the chair out for her, and she glowed when she saw it.

Angela asked a few quiet questions about the _Macbeth_ paper which I answered like I hadn’t written the entire summary all yesterday. She, too, invited me to go dress shopping, and I agreed; twice now.

…

I realized when I walked into Bio that I had been holding onto a last shred of hope expecting Mr. Kiss-y Dream to be there.

In Gym we got lectured on badminton, this meant we had to change into our gym clothes, sit on the floor, and get lectured on how to play a game we weren’t playing until tomorrow.

…

I was glad to leave campus, so I would be free to change out of my uncomfortable bra into a more comfortable one before going out with Jess, Angela, and Lauren. But right when I walked into my house, Jess called to cancel. Because Mike had asked her out to dinner! I was super happy that they were dating-ish, and relieved that I didn’t have to go out tonight, we did reschedule our shopping trip for tomorrow night.

…

I made dinner as per usual; this time I did make the fish that my dad had caught. Then while it was in the marinating in the fridge, I spent the next half hour doing homework which by the way is code for taking Buzzfeed quizzes (apparently my spirit animal is a walrus, who knew?), but then I got bored quickly and checked my email, reading a bunch of letter from my mom, as they got snippier and snippier. I quickly typed a response:

_Hi mom,_

_I’ve been out; I went to the beach with a few friends. Beaches here aren’t as relaxing as they are in Ivywood. And I had to write a boring ass paper on_ Macbeth _, that guy’s wife is a piece of work. It’s actually sunny out today, so I feel like I’m back in my old bedroom. Love you._

_Peach_

I checked the status of the package my mom had shipped, it would be arriving to Port Angeles UPS tomorrow morning, another reason to head out of town. But why my mom didn’t ship to the Forks FedEx I don’t know; she dropped her vendetta against them three years ago.

I decided to read a non-school book for the next hour while I waited for the fish to continue. I chose _The Princess Bride_ , I brought my favorite worn copy of the book with me. I used to read it all the time when I was younger, and before I discovered _The Key to Rondo_. I used to wish for my mom to meet Wesley, because I wanted him for my dad… but now that I’m older, I secretly, want to meet Wesley…

The next thing I heard was the sound of my dad walking in the house. I must have fallen asleep on the couch.

“Dad?” I looked up from the couch, to see him hanging up his gun belt and stepping out of his boots, “Sorry Dad, dinner’s not ready yet – I fell asleep.”

“Don’t worry about it. I wanted to catch the score, anyway.”

…

Dad and I watched a sitcom after dinner, Prissy wasn’t here tonight she had a late shift and was going to stay at her place for the night. There wasn’t a game on for him to watch, and I didn’t care what we watched, so he turned it to something we both didn’t care about. I liked spending time with my dad, and he seemed to enjoy our time together too.

“Dad,” I asked during a commercial, “Jessica and Angela are going to look at dresses for the dance tomorrow night in Port Angeles, and they wanted me to come and help decide… do you mind if I go with them?”

“Jessica Stanley?”

“And Angela Weber.”

“You’ve decided to go to the dance?”

“No, I’m just helping them chose the dance, and I’m going to UPS to pick up the package mom sent.”

“Okay, you know it’s a school night.”

“Yeah, we’re going to leave right after school, so we can get back early. You have date night with Prissy tomorrow night, right?”

“Priscilla and I have date night tomorrow night, but I don’t like the idea of you leaving on a school night. What about homework?”

“I’ll do it at lunch.”

…

It was sunny again in the morning. I didn’t have a kiss-y dream last night; I did, however, dress for the warmer weather. Jeans, a peasant blouse, and black flats.

I planned my arrival at school so I wouldn’t have to wait for a while bell to ring. As I circled the lot, I didn’t see Edward’s Volvo, and arrived to English before class the final bell.

…

My day was the same as yesterday – I just couldn’t help but wishing for Mr. Kiss-y Edward to show up in Bio. He didn’t but it didn’t stop me from hoping, but _whatever_ it’s not like I like him or anything.

The Port Angeles trip was back on for tonight, Lauren went out yesterday with her mom and got a dress so she wouldn’t be coming. Which was great because she only liked me in private apparently.

And since I was picking up my package from UPS I wouldn’t have to go back this weekend, and drag Edward along with me. Like last week he cornered me when I was leaving Bio and asked if I was still taking him up on his offer to get chauffeured. I accepted and told him I had a UPS package waiting. But now I could cancel without feeling bad.

Jess followed me home in her white Mercury so that I could ditch my books and truck, and get my purse. I left a note on the table for my dad and Prissy, so they wouldn’t worry about me, and ran to join Jessica. We went to Angela’s house next, and she was waiting for us. My excitement increased exponentially as we actually drove out of town limits!


	9. Port Angeles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

Jess drove faster than my dad when he was late for date night with Prissy. We made it Port Angeles by four. It’d been a while since I had a girl’s night, the last time my best friend, from Ivywood, and I ending up dropping various melons out of her bedroom window on to her patio. Jess’s dinner with Mike went really well, but he didn’t kiss her goodnight. She was hoping to kiss him by the dance. Angela was happy to be going to the dance, but she didn’t really like Eric romantically. Jess tried to get her to admit her crush, but I interrupted asking Jess if she enjoyed the weird ‘Safe Sex’ assembly where they tossed out condoms. Jess turned redder than a tomato, and Angela shot me a grateful look.

Port Angeles was a quaint little tourist trap, much fancier and more polished than Forks. But Angela and Jess knew it well. Jess ignored the expensive boutiques and parked in the lot of the one big department store.

The dance was billed as semiformal which meant slutty-casual was out, _but_ flirty-causal was in. It also meant I had no idea what we were shopping for. Both Jess and Angela seemed surprised when I told them I never went to a dance in California.

“Didn’t you ever go with a boyfriend or something?” Jess asked dubiously as we walked in the front doors of the store.

“No, one of the chaperones was always the perverted gym teacher.” That gym teacher was now my mom’s husband, “And as far as boyfriend; I didn’t really have one.”

“Why not?” Jess demanded.

“No one asked me.”

“People are asking you out left and right here,” She said skeptically. “And you tell them ‘no’.” We were in the juniors’ section now, scanning the dresses.

“Except for Tyler.” Angela said quietly.

“What about Tyler?” Jess demanded.

“He’s telling everyone that he’s taking Miri to prom, didn’t you hear?”

“That bitch!” I hissed.

“I _knew_ it wasn’t true!” Angela said.

“ _That’s_ why Lauren hates you!” Jess giggled then stopped, “Well not _hate hate_ but hate.”

“I’m going to run him over with my fucking truck.”

“Your truck can do that?” Angela joked.

“It can if I’m driving dangerously.”

The dress section wasn’t large, but both of them found a couple of things to try on. I sat in a low chair by the three-way mirror.

…

Jess was torn between two dresses; a long, strapless black number; and a knee-length electric blue with spaghetti straps. I encouraged her to go with the blue, because the black was boring. Angela chose a pale pink dress that draped around her nicely. I complimented like I was strapped to an electric chair and one wrong sentence meant execution.

The whole process took a lot less time with them, then it did with my mom. I guess with limited choices no one can afford to be all that picky.

We headed over to shoes and accessories. While they shopped for shoes, I critiqued. Until Jess decided she liked golden heels with ornate butterflies on the toe; and I was the one who had to talk her out of it, because those heels were fugly. I managed to get her to like a strappy silver pair.

I went over to Angela.

“Angela?” I asked hesitantly, while she was trying on a pair of pink strappy heels. She was ecstatic that her date was taller than her; and Jess had drifted to the jewelry counter.

“Yeah?” She held out her leg, twisting her ankle to get a better view of the shoe.

“I like those.” I felt guilty I was paying too much attention to Jess and not enough to Angela.

“I think I’m going to get them, though, they’ll never match anything but the one dress.”

“They’re on sale, and with a jean skirt and a black cardigan those shoes will work.” I encouraged, “And they’ll impress the guy you like.”

“How any condoms did they hand you at the assembly? I got one.” She quickly changed the subject.

“Two, why you want extra?”

She laughed and didn’t answer the question I asked.

“So are the Cullens out of school a lot? Because they missed Condom-fest and don’t think they’re celibate.” I’m so good at cover ups.

“Whenever the weathers good they go backpacking or something – even the doctor. They’re all real outdoorsy,” She told me, examining her shoes. “And I think the doctor keeps the medicine cabinet well stocked. But I don’t know that for sure.”

“Oh,” I raised an eye brow.

…

We planned on going to dinner at a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk, but dress shopping didn’t take nearly as long as we expected. Jess and Angela wanted to take their dresses and shoes to the car and then walk down to the bay. I wanted to go to UPS and get my package – they offered to go with me, but I didn’t want them to go with me. My mom sending packages of stuff from home is kind private and messy… I told them I would meet them in an hour. They agreed hesitantly, and walked off to the car chattering happily, and I headed in the direction Jess pointed out to me.

…

I had little trouble finding the UPS store, it was right next to a new age bookstore. I got my package quickly, my mom out a bunch of red hearts on the box, which embarrassed the shit out of me in front of people I don’t know.

I meandered through the streets, holding my package with the hearts on it, which were filling up with end-of-the-workday traffic, and hoped I was heading in the right direction because I couldn’t really see through a cardboard box with clothes in it. I probably should have been paying more attention to where I was going, but my mind kept wandering back to my last Mr. Kiss-y dream; and just so the universe could vag-punch me, I saw a silver Volvo parked on the street.

I turned a corner to a busier area, making my way in a Southern direction… I hoped, towards some glass-fronted shops that looked promising. But when I got to the shops, they were just a repair shop and a vacant space. I still had time to meet Jess and Angela before dinner, so maybe I could stop by the car and deposit my package. I turned the corner.

I started to realize, as I crossed another road, that I was going in the wrong direction. The foot traffic dissipated, the buildings I saw were mostly warehouses. I adjusting the package putting it under my arm, instead of holding it out. I decided to make my way to the boardwalk and work my way from there.

A group of four men turned around the corner I was headed for, dressed like drunk-ass frat boys. They were joking amongst themselves, laughing and pushing each other. I moved to the side of the sidewalk. So that they didn’t have to break up into pairs, and so they wouldn’t accidently hit me in the face.

“Hey there, Sweetheart.” One of them whistled, another smiled, as we passed each other. I looked towards them, I realized that they were all close to my age, maybe three years older. Two of them slowed, the other two had stopped altogether. The closest, heavyset, dark haired man in his early twenties seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cut-off jorts, and sandals. He took a half step towards.

“Hi?” Fuck, why did I talk! I looked away, and walked faster towards the corner. I could hear them laughing at full volume behind.

“Hey, Sweetheart, wait!” One of them called after me again. But I moved faster around the corner.

I found myself on a sidewalk leading past the backs of several sad warehouses, each with large bay doors, unloading docks, padlocked for the night. The south side, side note how racists does it sound when I, a white person, says south side?, had no sidewalk, only chain-link fences topped with barbed wire protecting engine parts in storage yards. Clearly I wandered out of the tourist trap into the gritty part Port Angeles. The sun was beginning to settle into the horizon. The eastern sky was clear, but graying, with streaks of orange and pink. A van passed me and the road was empty.

The sky got darker and I looked over my shoulder to check the street name, I was done with wandering around, it was time to call Angela and Jess; I realized with a shock that two men were quietly walking twenty feet behind me.

I turned my head back, and pretended I didn’t notice them. I had to call Angela and Jess, now! I thought about dropping my purse, but I had fourteen dollars cash something I’m sure they wouldn’t get much use out of. I also had my emergency credit card that my dad gave me in case I was driving, popped a tire, and couldn’t afford a new one by myself. And my debit card the one with all my money in it. Oh, and I can’t forget my Washington license… the one with my current address on it. If only I could reach my phone in my purse (yeah it was in there too), so I could call the police or something… let them know I felt like I was being stalked. But my purse was slung cross body, and my package was covering my purse. God-fucking-damn-it of all the fucking times to not have my fucking phone in my pocket, this is the one time it actually matters. God damn shit. Shit god damn, because I’m pretty sure they weren’t interested in money. They were from the same group I’d passed at the corner, the guy who called me ‘sweetheart’ wasn’t there.

I kept walking, back to where I hoped civilization was, listing intently to their footsteps. They were walking quietly, no rambunctious chortling, I wouldn’t even know about them if I hadn’t turned my head to check the street sign. It sounded like they were keeping a fair distance from me. I adjusted my package, so I now kept it like a shield in front of me. I walked quicker… maybe they were like elves, just making sure I got to my destination safely because they’re good people. My gut told me that’s wrong. A blue car passed, and I focused on making my right turn a few yards ahead of me.

I reached my corner, but the right turn was into an indoor parking garage for one of the buildings. I was turned half way, like I knew where I was going, but stopped because I don’t actually know where I’m going. I hurriedly crossed the street to the correct narrow drive, back to the sidewalk. They sounded farther back than before. I turned my head, like I was checking the street name, they were maybe forty feet behind me, and they were looking right at me.

They were walking slower though, maybe they were elves, and they thought I knew my way… but that’s a bull shit thought. I saw two cars going north past the intersection I was heading for, and exhaled in relief, I was going the right way. There would be more people once I got off the deserted street. I turned the corner.

And skidded to a stop.

The street was lined on both sides by blank, door-less, windowless walls. Two intersections down I could see streetlamps, cars, and pedestrians, but they were too far away. Because lounging against the western building, midway down the street, were the other two men from the group, both watching with excited smiles as I froze dead on the sidewalk. I realized I wasn’t being followed.

I was being herded… like a cow.

I paused for a second. I crossed street to the other side of a road. I had a horrible feeling that it was a wasted attempt. The footsteps behind me were louder now.

“There you are!” The booming voice of the stocky, dark-haired man shattered the intense quiet and made jump. In the gathering darkness, it seemed like he was looking past me.

“Yeah,” A voice called loudly from behind me, making me jump again and I tried to hurry down the street, “We just took a detour.”

My walk slower now. I was getting closer to the other pair for frat-fucks. I had a good scream, and if I dropped the box an ran for it I was pretty sure I could out-run them.

The thickest man shrugged way from the wall as I warily came to a stop, and walked slowly into the street.

“Stay the fuck away from me,” I rasped.

“Don’t be like that, Sweetheart.” He called, and raucous laughter started again behind me.

I braced myself to drop my package and run. I swallowed a lot of air so I could scream. I took a step back. And lard-ass kept took another couple of steps towards me, “Keep the fuck back.” I warned.

Cue more laughter, “Relax, sugar.”

Headlights flew around the corner, I prepared myself scream, to get the driver to stop. But I didn’t have too, the car skidded to a stop almost hitting lard-ass jorts. Jorts was forced to move back away from me. I moved deeper into the road, as far away from Frat-asses as I could. But the silver car unexpectedly fishtailed around me, stopping with the passenger door open just a few feet from me.

“Get in, Miriam.” He commanded furiously.

“Edward!” I yelped in surprise and jumped in the car slamming the door shut behind me. I buckled my seatbelt automatically.

It was amazing how I felt instantly safer around Edward. His car was dark, the only light from the dashboard illuminated his face. The tires squealed as he spun around to face north, accelerating too quickly, swerving toward the stunned men on the street. I caught a glimpse of them diving for the sidewalk as men we straighten out and sped toward the harbor.

“Put your seat belt on,” He commanded.

“My seat belt is already on,” My hands were clutched on the box. I felt like I was going to cry.

He took a sharp left, racing forward, blowing through several stop signs without a pause.

“You’re going too fast.” My voice broke, “Are you okay?” Why was I asking him that he should be asking me _that_! _I’m_ the one who barely escaped trauma!

“No,” He said tersely.

I sat in silence, watching his face while his blazing eyes stared straight ahead, until the car came to a sudden stop. His expression was murderous, I glanced out the window we weren’t in town anymore. I couldn’t see anything except some trees.

“Miri?” He asked tightly.

“Yeah?” I felt a couple tears escape my eyes.

“Are you alright?” His left hand, gently wiped the stray tears away from my face.

“Yeah.”

“That’s good.” He caressed my cheek with his thumb, “Distract me.”

“What?” A couple more tears slid down my face.

“Just talk to me about something unimportant until I calm down, it sounds stupid, but I might crash the car.”

“Uh,” A couple more tears fell, he wiped them away with his thumb. “I’m not going to need you to take me to Port Angeles anymore. I got my package.”

“That’s not funny.” He wiped more tears away, “Tell me something else.” He added softly.

“I think I’m going to run Tyler over with my truck.”

The corner of his mouth twitched, “What else,” He was still stroking my face, wiping the tears away.

“Your hand is cold.”

He smiled lightly, “What else about Tyler, why are you going to run him over.”

“He’s telling me everyone that he’s taking me to prom – I think he feels guilty, because he ran us over with his van. If anything he should take you to prom,” Edward stroked my cheek with his thumb, my tears no longer falling. “I figure if I run him over, he owes me nothing, and has to take you to prom.”

“I heard you were so happy he asked you, that you kissed him.”

“Who said _that_?”

“Lauren Mallory told me.” He brushed some of my hair out of my face, his hand was no longer cold.

“I’ll run her over too.”

He laughed for a second, then took his hand away.

“Are you better now?” I asked.

“Yeah.” His face was less hard, but it had an edge to it.

“You don’t look it.”

“Sometimes, I have a bad temper, Miri.” He added my name, like, he liked the way it sounded. “It wouldn’t be helpful if I turned around and ran each of those ass-whips over.”

I looked away from him, at the clock 7:30 glowed blue.

“I have to meet Jess and Angela, I was supposed to meet them over an hour and a half ago. They’ll be worried.”

He started the engine without saying a word, turning around smoothly and speeding back to town, he drove at a normal speed this time. We were under the street lights in no time. He parallel-parked against the curb in a space I wouldn’t be able to fit in with my truck. But the Volvo slid in effortlessly. I looked out the window to see the lights of La Bella Italia, and Jess and Angela were leaving the restaurant, pacing away from us.

“How did you…?” I began, but I shook my head, “Never mind.” I heard his door open and turned to see him getting out. “What are you doing?”

“I’m taking you to dinner.” He smiled slightly, but his eyes still had an edge of anger to them, like he still wanted to ram the frat-asses. He stepped out of the car and shut the door. I fumbled with the seatbelt, with the box on my lap it was weird, and got out of the car.

Edward was waiting for me on the sidewalk.

He spoke before I could, “Go stop Jessica and Angela before I have to track them down, too. I don’t think I could restrain myself if I ran into our _friends_ again.”

I nodded, “Hey, Jess! Angela!” I yelled after them, waving when they turned. They rushed to me, the relief on both their faces simultaneously changing to surprise as they saw who I was standing next to.

“Where have you been? We’ve been worried sick!” Jess narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“Have you been crying?” Angela asked.

“I got lost, but I ran into Edward and he showed me the right way.” I lied, I wasn’t exactly sure what to tell them.

“You guys mind if I join you?” He asked.

“Um…” Jess drooled.

“We, um, actually already ate… we thought Miri called her dad and went home, we were just waiting in case she got lost… like she… did…” Angela stumbled.

“It’s fine, I’m not hungry.” I shrugged.

“You got your package, right?” Jess asked, her eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, I got the package my mom sent, it’s in Edwards car.” 

“Since, I’ve got her package, do you guys mind if I drive her home? I wouldn’t want you to wait, while she eats.”

“No, problem, I guess.” Jess told Edward.

Angela glared at me, asking silently if that was okay. “We’ll see you tomorrow, right Miri.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“See you tomorrow, Edward.” Angela acknowledged. She and Jessica turned toward Jess’s car which was parked along First Street.

Jess got in the driver’s seat, and beeped at us as she pulled away.

I turned to face Edward, “I’m not hungry, honest.”

“Humor me,” He said tonelessly.

He walked to the front door of the restaurant and held it open for me. I walked past him into the restaurant.

…

The restaurant wasn’t crowded, I guess it was the off season in Port Angeles. The host was female and in her mid-twenties. She welcomed us warmly. She was several inches taller than, due to nice black stiletto boots, and her blonde hair would make her fit in perfectly in Southern California.

“A table for two?” He purred, without using any ‘r’s’.

She nodded, “Right this way.”

She led us to a small table in the back of the restaurant. It was a small ring booth. So that we could slide in and out of the pleather benches. There was no one in this area of the restaurant, clearly the hostess had the sixth sense that comes with years of working in retail.

“How’s this?” She asked.

“Perfect,” Edward smiled.

She blushed and placed two menus on the table, “Your server will be right out.”

“Don’t worry about the price, I’ll pay.” He told me.

…

Our server arrived, her face expectant. The hostess must have told her how _hawt_ Edward looked in his dark blue sweater and leather jacket.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. “My name is Amber, and I’ll be your server tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?” She asked _hawt_ Edward in his _hawt_ sweater.

Edward looked at me expectantly.

“Um, I’ll have a water please.”

“I’ll have the same.” Edward told our server.

“I’ll be right back with the water.” Amber shot Edward a smile, turned, and walked away. Edward wasn’t watching her, he was watching me.

“What?”

“How are you feeling,” He inched closer to me.

“I’m okay, I guess.”

“You don’t feel cold, sick, dizzy…?”

I looked down.

“I’m waiting for you to go into shock, I know you cried in my car, but I don’t think you’re done yet.” He said softly.

I licked my lips, “Now, that I think about, it might could throw up.” My stomach flipped.

“You’ll feel better when you eat something. Something sugary will work.”

I looked up at him, he was so close. I could kiss him if I wanted too.

On cue our server showed up with our waters and a basket of breadsticks. She placed them on to the table and got out her order pad.

“Are you ready to order?” She asked mostly Edward.

“Miri?” He asked me expectantly.

I glanced at the menu and picked the first thing, “I’ll take the chicken parmesan, please.”

Amber nodded and wrote it down, “And you?”

“I’ll take the mushroom ravioli, please.”

Amber nodded, “It’ll be right out.” She smiled coyly at him, but he was looking at me again. Amber left towards the kitchen.

I took a sip of water, it was a glass with lemon wedge in it.

“You like lemon in your water?” Edward asked.

“Sometimes,” I took a deeper sip, “You look nice in that sweater.”

He chuckled. He shrugged off his jacket, “Here you seem cold,” he draped the leather jacket over me.

“Thanks but you don’t have too.”

“It’s selfish, I’m showing you how nice I look in my sweater without a jacket distraction.”

I smiled, and took another sip.

“Drink slowly, you don’t want to throw up.”

“Not in front of you again.” I adjusted his jacket on me, it smelled like his cologne. It smelled clean, leathery, and it smelled really nice. Like him.

“That color looks good on you.” He commented, changing the subject.

“Thanks…”

He pushed the bread to me.

“No thanks,” I moved it back to the middle of the table, “I don’t want to eat right now, okay?”

“You should be going into shock right now,” He mentioned.

“Social convention dictates that if I cry in the middle of a restaurant I have to be four,” I took a small sip of water.

“A normal person wouldn’t be worrying about social convention right now. At least you look shaken, that’s normal.”

“I internalize, don’t worry I’ll have a break down in the middle of the night.” I assured him.

“A little more complicated then I’d planned, but I suppose I’ll live.” His golden eyes flickered in the light.

“Usually you’re in a better mood, when your eyes are light.” I commented.

“What do you mean?” He asked stunned, He slid closer towards me.

“You’re bitchier when your eyes are darker. I have a theory about that.” I slid closer to him.

His eyes narrowed, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, “More theories?”

“Mm-hmm.” I said hopefully indifferent.

“I hope it’s not more sun puberty, because I will laugh.” He smiled.

Amber retuned with our food, I broke apart of Edward leaving a large gap where we used to sit so closely. She set the dishes in front us, steam curled from our plates.

“Let me know if you need anything.” She replied and walked away.

“You were saying?” Edward asked, taking a fork and knife and cutting into his ravioli and eating the piece he cut.

“I’ll tell you later. If –” I said, I took him fork and knife and cut into the chicken part of the chicken parmesan.

“There are strings attached?” He ate the second half the ravioli.

“I do have some questions.” I took a small bite of chicken.

Amber came back with a water pitcher, filled our waters, and left.

I took another sip of water.

“Okay, shoot.”

“What?”

“Ask me your questions, and I’ll answer honestly.” He took another bite of ravioli.

“Why are you in Port Angeles?” I asked.

“Skip.” He took a sip of water.

“That’s the easiest one!” I protested.

“Fine,” He said exasperated, “I’m here for personal reasons.”

I spun the spaghetti around my fork and ate it quickly. “Okay, then, let’s sat, hypothetically, of course.”

“Of course.” Edward agreed.

“Hypothetically, someone could know what people are thinking, can read minds, you know – with a couple exceptions. But that’s not important, what’s important is how it works, it’s limitations.”

“Hypothetically?” He asked, softly, scooting closer to me.

“Yeah,” I leaned towards him.

“Well, if that someone…”

“Let’s call him Edward,” I suggested.

“Okay,” Edward laughed slightly, “Edward then. If Edward had been paying attention, the timing wouldn’t need to be exact.” He rolled his eyes, “You know only you could get in trouble in such a small town.”

“I thought we were speaking hypothetically?” I asked.

He laughed warmly, “Yes, we were, let’s call you Miri?”

“You figured it out, huh?”

“Right about when you named our average-Hypothetical-Joe Edward.” He leaned towards me closing the gap that was made when Amber showed up with food. His eyes locked on me.

“You can trust me, you know?” I said softly.

“I guess I don’t have enough choice, huh?” He asked. “You’re more observant than I give you credit for.”

“Come on, tell me. Prove to me that I’m right.” I told him.

“I used to be so observant, but I was wrong about you on more than one thing. You’re really good at getting into trouble. Maybe, that’s your natural talent.” He reached out and grabbed my hand.

“What category are you?”

“I’m the danger that finds you.”

“So it’s true, then?”

“What’s true,” He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

“Thank you, that’s twice now.”

“Let’s not go for three, okay.” He asked. His skin was cold like stone.

“I followed you to Port Angeles.” He admitted, “I’ve never tried to keep a specific person alive before, and you seem to be so much more trouble than you’re worth. Ordinary people can’t be a magnet for all the shit you attract.” He leaned in, his arm draped over my shoulder again.

“Do you think my number was up when the van almost hit us, and we’ve been fucking with fate ever since?”

“That wasn’t the first time, your number was up once I met you.” He leaned closer to me.

I remembered how he was so angry at me when we first met.

“Do you remember that?” He asked, leaning closer.

“So you are a _cold one_?” I asked.

“Yes.” He whispered.

“And yet I’m sitting here… because of you.” I paused, “Because of how you found me today…?” I prompted.

He pressed his lips into mine, kissing me.

“You eat and I’ll talk.” He told me once he broke our kiss.

I took another small piece of chicken to as my white flag.

“It’s harder than it should have been – keeping track of you. You’re so hard to read, sometimes I can only get pieces, sometimes nothing. I never hear the entire thing. At first I didn’t realize you took off on your own, Then, I realized that you weren’t with her anymore, I went looking for you at the UPS store. I could tell that you had gone in, and that you went south… and I knew had to turn around soon. So I was just waiting for you, randomly searching the thoughts of people on the street – to see if anyone had noticed you. So I would know where you were going. I had no reason though, not at first… I was so anxious not knowing where you were, it’s ridiculous.

“I started to drive in circles… listening. The sun finally set, and I was about to get out and find you, on foot. But then…” He stopped. He still stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

“Then what?” I asked softly.

“I heard what they were thinking,” He growled, his upper lip curling slightly back over his teeth, “I saw your face, your beautiful face, in his ugly mind.” He leaned forward again, like he was about to kiss me again.

“It was very…hard – you don’t know how hard – for me to simply take you away and leave them alive. I could have let you go with Jessica and Angela, when we saw them, but I didn’t want you to leave me alone, because I _would_ go after them.” He admitted, he leaned in again and kissed me softly a second time.

I sat there quietly. “I – I don’t know what to say. What do you want me to say?”

He smiled slightly.

“I mean, I don’t think they _wanted_ to sell me Girl Scout cookies or invite me to join their pickup basketball game. But if you hadn’t been there, to help; even if stalking me like that is weird and gross, and if you ever do that again, I’ll get my cop dad to arrest you. The point is thank you… for stalking me; just this time.” I kissed his cheek.

He looked shocked, like we hadn’t been kissing throughout the night, “Are you ready to go home?”

“I’m ready to leave,” I agreed.

Amber appeared like she had been called, or waiting behind the partition.

“How are we doing?” She asked.

“We’re ready for the check, thanks.” Edward told her. He was quiet still looking at me, like he was surprised that I had instigated a kiss.

“Sure,” She pulled the small black leather folder from the pocket of her black apron, “Here you go.”

There was a bill in his hand already, slipped the bill into the folder and handed it back to her, “Keep the change as a tip.”

She smiled, hugely and gratefully, “Wow, really? Thank you! You have a nice evening.”

He looked back at me when he thanked her.

…

He still held my hand as we left the restaurant. I remembered what Jess said about her date with Mike, they still hadn’t kissed, but Edward and I had exchanged two and a half kisses, the half one for the time I kissed his cheek. Haha Jessica suck on that.

…

He let go of my hand to open the passenger’s door for me and shut it softly, as soon as he got in his seat and got out of the space, he turned the heater on medium. It got very cold outside, and the cars leather interior held that. He held my hand again.

He pulled through traffic, heading towards the freeway.

“Now,” He said significantly, “It’s your turn.”


	10. Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

“One more, please?” I asked Edward as he accelerated to quickly down the quiet street. He didn’t seem to be paying attention to the road.

He sighed dejectedly, “One more.”

“You said you knew I had gone to UPS and then went the wrong way… so how did you know that?”

He turned to check his mirrors and didn’t answer me.

“I thought we were past all this?”

“Fine, I followed your scent.” He turned the wheel slightly as the road curved.

“Stalker.” I muttered.

“Smeller,” He corrected.

“Ew. So how does your mind read-y thing work?” I asked, “Can your family do it? Can you read anyone’s mind; you were evasive in the restaurant.”

“That’s more than one question.” He said pointedly.

“That was more than one kiss at dinner.”

“You kissed me.”

“Once!” I pointed out, “So you owe me.”

“Since when?”

“Since I asked more than one question and you deflected.”

“It’s just me, and I can’t hear anyone, anywhere. I have to be fairly close. The more familiar someone’s voice is, the more distance there can be between us. But I still have to be within a few miles of the person.” He paused thoughtfully, “It’s more like having a conversation in the cafeteria. You can hear the person next to you, the person you’re talking too, but there’s background noise.

“Most of the time I can tune it all out – it’s distracting, unless I’m taking a test. Then it’s very useful,” He frowned, “It gets hard like when I answer someone’s question before they ask it.”

“Then why can’t you hear me?”

“Sometimes I can… sometimes its snippets. Like I heard you in the restaurant and you were thinking about me… kissing me.”

My throat burned, “You heard that.”

“Yeah, that’s why I kissed you,” He admitted, “Which brings us back to you.”

“Me?” Why is he so interested in me? I’m boring.

“Aren’t we past all the evasiveness now?” He asked.

“On your end.”

I looked away from him, and happened to notice the speedometer.

“Holy fuck,” I yelped. “Slow the hell down!”

“What? Are going to throw up?” He jumped and slowed the car down.

“Not yet! But you’re going too fast.”

“Peach, relax.”

“A hundred miles an hour, I won’t relax.” I snarled, “And don’t call me Peach.”

“Are you trying to kill us?” I growled.

“We’re not going to crash.”

“Why are you in such a hurry, then?”

“I always drive like this.” He turned and smiled crookedly at me.

“Eyes on the road. You didn’t drive like this when you drove me home that one time.”

“You were sick then.” He shrugged. “I’ve never been in an accident, never even gotten a ticket.” He tapped his forehead, “Built-in radar.”

“Very funny,” I fumed, “My dad’s a cop, remember? And if you crashed the car you’d walk out unscathed, I wouldn’t!”

“Probably,” He agreed with a laugh, and I watched with relief as the speedometer slowed to the corrected speed limit. “Happy?”

“Yes.”

“I hate driving slow.” He muttered.

“Me too, but it’s the law.”

“Enough backseat driving,” He bitched, “I’m still waiting on your last question.”

I frowned. He looked down at me for a second, his eyes gentle, and then looked back at the road.

“I won’t laugh.” He promised.

“You won’t laugh at this question, you’ll be mad though.”

“No I won’t.”

“I don’t know how to start…”

“Try the beginning.”

“Okay... Saturday at the beach, I ran into an old family friend… Jacob Black. His dad and my dad are friends.”

He looked confused, “Is this about the _Cold Ones_ thing because I already responded to that.”

“His dad is one of the Quileute elders,” I watched Edward carefully, his expression frozen. “We went for a walk, and he was telling some old legends. Too scare me, I think, and he told me one about vampires…”

“And you thought of me?” He asked, his expression now stony.

“No, he mentioned your family.”

He was silent, staring at the road.

“He thought it was a superstition,” I said quickly, “He didn’t expect me to think anything of it. I practically forced him to tell me.”

“Why?”

“Lauren said something that got me thinking. And then one of the kids from the reservation said your family didn’t come to reservation, but he was insinuating something else. So I got Jacob alone and I tricked it out of him.”

He startled me by laughing. I looked at him. He was laughing, but his eyes were hard.

“Tricked him how?”

“I tried to flirt with him.”

“I would have liked to seen that.” He chuckled, “Poor Jacob Black.”

“I was just nice to him.”

“Then what did you do?”

“I did whatever person does when faced with a problem they don’t understand.” I told him, “I Googled it.”

“And did that convince you?”

“It made me think, I wanted you confirmation.”

“Well, you got it.” He mumbled, in a louder he asked, “Does it matter to you?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t decided yet.”

“ _You haven’t decided yet_!”

“No.” I said softly, “I haven’t decided if it matters to me what you are.”

“You’re not sure if you care that I’m a monster? If I’m not _human_?” He growled.

“I told you I don’t know.” I sighed, “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No,” He disagreed, his tone hard, “I like knowing what you’re thinking, no matter how ridiculous.”

“So I’m wrong again?” I counter, “Because I can’t read your mind either!”

“That’s not what I mean. ‘It doesn’t matter’.” He quoted wrong, gritting his teeth together.

“So I’m right?”

“Does it _matter_?”

I took a deep breath, “I guess… it doesn’t for the moment. But I _am_ curious.”

“What are curious about?”

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen,” He answered quickly.

“And how long have you been seventeen?”

His lips twitched as he stared at the road, “A while.”

“See was that so hard?” I smiled, pleased with myself. He glanced at me for a few seconds then he looked back at the road.

“Don’t laugh,” I asked, “But how can you come out in the day time?”

“Myth.” He laughed anyway. That bastard.

“Burned by the sun?”

“True, but it’s different then you think. It kind of ties into the sun thing.”

“I thought the sun thing was a myth? You just told me it was a myth?”

“Well part of it is a myth,” He admitted, “I’ll tell you more sometime.”

“Sleeping in coffins?”

“Oh that’s a myth, I think Hollywood started that one. We sleep but it’s more superficial. Like you’re half awake, but also dreaming kind of. But we can go a long time without sleep, we just do because it helps. Though I don’t know why.”

I took me second to process, “So Hollywood got it wrong. One would think they did a lot of research.”

He chuckled “You still haven’t asked the most important question.”

“I’ve been avoiding it.”

“You don’t want to know the answer?”

“I think it might be the determining factor about your humanity; of whether it matters to me.” I admitted. “Jacob Black did say something about it.”

“What’d he say?”

“He said you didn’t hunt people… that you and your family drank the blood of animals. He said your family signed a treaty. That you weren’t supposed to be dangerous.”

“He said we weren’t dangerous?”

“Not in so many words. He said you _weren’t_ allowed to be dangerous; and that the Quileutes still don’t want you on their land, just in case.”

He glanced at his mirrors.

“The Quileutes have a long memory.” He admitted.

I took it as a confirmation.

“Don’t take it as me saying I’m complacent, though.” He warned, “They’re right to keep their distance from us. We’re dangerous.”

“I don’t understand.”

“We try,” He said sadly, “We’re usually very good at what we do. Sometimes we make mistakes. Me, for example, allowing myself to be alone with you.”

“This is a mistake? Was kissing me at the restaurant a mistake?”

“Yes, a very dangerous one.”

I said nothing then. I watched the headlights twist with the curve of the road. His car gained speed. Time slipped away so quickly, it was a little after nine. And I kind of didn’t want to go home, I wanted to spend more time with him… as fucking insane as it sounds. Except for the blood drinking part, I liked learning about him and his… defect, which is not the right word. He hinted he wanted to stop talking about it, stop talking to me.

“I have one more question.”

“What more do you want to know!” He whined.

“Are you going to kiss me goodnight?”

“You want me to do that?”

“Well, kinda… You said you drank animals instead of people, and I’m people. Ergo off limits.”

“You’re not even gonna ask why I drink animal blood instead of human.” He cocked his head slightly. “I wouldn’t even have to try hard for human blood. I could hang out with a new girl every month if I wanted a thirty-one flavors kind of deal.”

“Now I don’t want you to kiss me.” Fucking gross.

“I didn’t say I did it.” He laughed, “I drink animal blood remember?”

“Okay, tell me why you only drink animal blood.”

“I don’t want to be a monster.” He said. His voice very low.

“Are animals enough?”

“I’m not too sure. I think it’s like living vegetarian and being lactose intolerant. Living only on soy milk and tofu; we call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke. It doesn’t completely satiate the hunger, but it keeps us strong and healthy. It’s just not as filling. Most of time it works.” His tone turned ominous, “Sometimes, it’s more difficult than others.”

“Is it difficult for you now?”

“Yes.”

“But you’re not hungry now are you?”

“What do you think?”

“No, because of your eyes. I have a theory about it.” I told him, “I’ve noticed that when your eyes are darker your bitchier. Some people are bitchier when they get hungry, like my mom for example. Your eyes give it away. When you’re a bitch your eyes are darker.”

He chuckled, “You’re observant aren’t you?”

“I have my moments, usually when I have my contacts in.” I joked.

“You were hunting this weekend, weren’t you, with your brother?” I asked.

“Yes.” He paused for a second, like he was decided whether or not to say anything. “I didn’t want to leave you, but it was necessary. I bet you’d really hate me if I accidently drank your blood, especially during –” He raised his eyebrows cockily.

“Fuck off, that’s disgusting!” I barked, “Wrong time of the month too.”

“You mean you _don’t_ want to be flavor of the month?”

“Fucking Christ, that’s disgusting! Stop!” I laughed despite myself.

“Why didn’t you want to leave?” I asked.

“It make me anxious being away from you.” He said gently. “I wasn’t joking when I asked you to be careful on the trip last Thursday. I was distracted all weekend, worrying about you. Emmett told me I was being bitchy too. But after tonight, I’m surprised you made it through the weekend.”

“That’s not fair, I have bad spatial recognition!”

“That’s an excuse, and you know it!”

“It’s a real thing!” I insisted.

“I suppose my weekend could have been worse, every possibility of you breaking your neck kept occurring to me;” He sighed, “It was a very long three days.”

“Three days? I thought you got back today?”

“No, we got back together Sunday?”

“Then why weren’t you in school?”

“Well you asked about the sun, it does something very obvious which is why we can’t be seen in public.”

“Why?”

“I’ll show you sometime,” He promised.

“You could have called me,” I told him.

“But I knew you were safe,” He looked puzzled, “Up until now.”

“But I didn’t like not seeing you either.” I said quickly.

“What?”

“I… missed… you… too.” I admitted slowly.

“This is so wrong,” He mumbled.

“What did I say?”

“Don’t you see, Miri? It is one thing for me to be obsessed with you, but a whole ‘nother thing for you too like me too.”

“It’s unacceptable for you to be obsessed with me, too.”

He glanced at me for a second, then looked back at the road. “I don’t want here that you fell the same way.” He said urgently, “It’s wrong, I’m dangerous. Miri, please, grasp that.”

“But it’s okay for you to be obsessed with me? My dad’s a cop, that’s pretty dangerous of you, grasp that.”

“I’m serious,” He growled petulantly.

“I am too,” I shot.

I looked out at the road, we should be close to my house now; we were going so fast. Not as fast as before but definitely faster than the speed limit.

“What are you thinking?” He asked, his voice raw.

I shook my head, I could see him glancing at me every few seconds out of the corner of my eye.

“Are you crying?” He sounded appalled. I hadn’t realized that my cheeks were wet.

“No.”

“Yes you are, are you going into shock?” He reached for me, he’d stopped holding my hand early on, and took my hand again.

“Not yet.”

“I’m sorry I upset you. I shouldn’t bitched, not tonight anyway.”

…

He spoke again after a few minutes, he still held my hand as he drove though.

“Tell me something,” He asked.

“Sure.”

“What were you thinking tonight, just before I came around the corner? I couldn’t read your expression, you looked scared but also determined. Like you were concentrating on something.”

“I was thinking about throwing the box at them and running.”

“That’s smart of you.” He nodded, “Though I still am fighting fate trying to keep you alive.”

I sighed, we were passing the boundaries of Forks, it had taken close to half an hour, since he drove so fast.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” I asked.

“Yeah, I have a paper due.” He smiled, “I’ll save you a seat at lunch.”

It was fucking insane. After everything I went through tonight, how his little promise made me smile.

…

We were in front of my dad’s house in no time. The lights were on, my truck was in its place on the on the driveway. My dad’s car next to it, and Prissy’s car parked on the street. It looked so normal, like I was waking up from a dream. I let go of his hand.

“Do you promise to be in school tomorrow?” I asked.

“Yes, I promise.”

I nodded, then began to shrug his leather jacket off.

“No you keep it, you don’t have a jacket for tomorrow.” He reminded me.

I handed it to him, “I don’t want to explain it to my dad.”

“Oh, right.” He took his jacket back.

I hesitated, my hand on the door handle, trying to… prolong our time together. I can’t believe I said this, it’s so stupid. Being attracted to a boy who shouldn’t mean anything to me. Also having him be a vampire, is pretty bad.

“Miri,” He said strangely.

“Yeah?”

“Promise me something?”

“Tell me what it is first, then I’ll decide.”

“Don’t go into the woods alone.”

“That’s really fucking weird man.”

He narrowed his eyes, “I’m trying to tell you I’m not the most dangerous thing out there.”

“Why couldn’t you say that?”

“Because I’m trying to be cryptic and sexy!”

“Well why you didn’t say that!”

He leaned in and kissed me softly and then whispered, “Because then it’s a non sequitur if I kiss you.”

I kissed him back, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

I opened the door, picked my box off the floor, and left the car. Shutting the Volvo door with my hip.

He opened the passenger window, “Tomorrow then.”

“Good night.” I smiled at him. “Drive safely.”

He closed his window and waited in his car until I walked in my house, then he drove off.

…

“Miri?” My dad called from the living room.

“Yeah, it’s me.” I walked into the living room to see a Katherine Heigl movie paused, “Where’s Prissy?”

“She’s getting more popcorn,” He took a sip of Coke, and looked at me, “Wanna join.”

“No thanks, I’m going to put the close mom sent away.” I shook the box, indicating that there was stuff inside.

“Oh no. Not a heart box.” He groaned. “She always did that when she was pregnant with you. It drove me insane.”

“Yeah, it’s tacky as hell.” I agreed.

“Oh, hi Peach!” Prissy bounced into the living room with a big bowl of popcorn, “Wanna join?”

“No thanks, I’m going to put my clothes away and call Jess.”

“Not to late okay,” My dad told me.

“Okay, good night for now.”

…

I went to my room, feeling drained. As soon as I put my package on my bed my phone rang.

I answered it quickly, “Hey Jess.”

“Miri! You made it home!” She sounded so relieved; like she was totally convinced he murdered me.

“Yeah.” I laughed, “I left my coat in your car; can you bring it to me tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll give it to you in Trig okay?”

“That’s great.”

“But you have to tell me about you’re dinner date with Edward!”

“It wasn’t a date!”

“Did you use the condoms they handed out in Condom-fest?”

“We didn’t _do it_ and it wasn’t a date!” I insisted.

“Mm-hmm.” She didn’t sound convinced.

“Fine I’ll tell you about tomorrow, but only if you bring my coat!”

“Deal!”

“I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Bye.” She giggled excitedly.

She hung up and now I had to think of a way to get out of this.

…

I put my clothes away quickly, putting everything in a drawer without bothering to fold it.

…

I took a steamy shower, letting the hot water relax me. But honestly there was a good chance that tomorrow I would wake up extremely early in the morning and late at night and throw up, because of what happened to me this afternoon.

…

As I fell asleep in my bed, wrapping myself in a quilt my mom sent me with all my clothes and snuggling close to my dolly Molly (from the Canadian TV show _The Big Comfy Couch_ , that I used to watch when I was little). I closed my eyes and fell closer and closer into unconsciousness, when a few thoughts became evident.

There were three things I was sure of. First, Edward was a vampire as strange and impossible as it was. Secondly, there was a part of him that thirsted for my blood, no matter how much he hunted animals. He would always want to drink human blood, and since I was close to him it only seemed logical. And thirdly, I had an essay rough draft due in English tomorrow and I completely forgot about it, so it looks like I’m going to have to bullshit my way through that too.

…


	11. Interrogations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

It was very early in the morning when I woke up for the third time. I threw up twice throughout the night, but since I ate very little it was mostly bile. I wanted to stay home from school today, but I wasn’t sick, and I didn’t want to miss anything. Like getting yelled at by my English teacher for not having my rough draft ready. I also wanted to get my coat back. I got out of my bed and headed to the bathroom.

…

I decided against my contacts today, while it was foggy and rainy a perfect day for contacts. I didn’t want to touch my eyes after spending a good portion of the night leaning over toilet. I brushed my teeth for the third time that morning taking extra care to brush my tongue too. I swished Listerine for the full two minutes instead of the normal twelve seconds.

…

Back in my room, I hid most of my brown hair under a hat. I dressed in some wooly grey leggings, that my mom sent, and a black button down shirt. I probably should have dressed in layers but I wouldn’t be outside for very long until I got my coat back.

…

When I got downstairs, my dad was gone he had an early shift. I grabbed my keys from the key bowl and headed to my truck.

…

It was unusually foggy this morning. The mist sprinkled my glasses, so I almost missed it. There he was parked by my truck, his silver car the same color as the fog only his car was shinier from the fog lights.

“Hey Peach, wanna ride with me?” He got out of his car, clearly amused, and opened the passenger door for me.

“Sure.” I shrugged and got in the car.

He closed the door softly and got back in the driver’s seat.

I noticed his leather jacket was draped across the back of the passenger’s seat, “I brought it for you.” He acknowledged.

He didn’t wear a jacket today either. Just a grey knit V-neck sweater. The fabric clung to his chest.

“Thanks I’ll be okay, I’ll be in warm buildings most of the day. I’m not that delicate.”

“Aren’t you?” He grinned.

I put his jacket on.

We drove through the fog-shrouded streets, at a normal speed limit. Last night he was so open with me and now this morning he didn’t even seem to want to talk.

He must have heard snippets of my thoughts again, “What, no questions today?” He smirked.

“Do they bother you?” I asked.

“No,” He smiled. “Sometimes your reactions bother me.”

“Are they bad?”

“They’re indecisive, I can’t tell what you’re thinking. Especially with snippets. It’s almost worse than not knowing anything, because now I don’t have the whole story.”

“I can always tell you what I’m thinking.”

“You won’t.”

“Yeah, I won’t tell you what I’m thinking.”

“That’ll drive me insane.”

“You won’t like all of what I think.” I told him.

He didn’t respond. He turned into the school parking lot.

“Where’s your family?” I asked, suddenly realizing they weren’t in the back seat.

“They took Rosalie’s car.” He told me as he parked next to glossy red convertible with the matte black top up. “Ostentatious, isn’t it?”

I whistled, “If she has _that_ then why does she ride with you?”

“It’s ostentatious, we _try_ to blend in.”

“You don’t succeeded,” I laughed, “So why did Rosalie drive today if you’re trying to be conspicuous.” I got out of the car, same time as him, and walked to the side walk.

“Haven’t you noticed? I’m breaking _all_ my rules now.” He met me in the front of the car, staying very close as we walked onto campus.

“Why do you all drive cars like that?” I asked, “If you are indeed trying to be private.”

“We indulge,” He admitted impishly, “We like to drive fast.”

“Yeah, I know, lead foot.”

…

Under the shelter of the cafeteria, where Jess texted to meet her. Her eyes were bugging out when she saw Edward and me walking towards her. Oh her arm was my coat.

“Hey Jess,” I said when we were a few feet away, “Thanks for remembering.”

She handed me my jacket with her mouth open.

“Morning Jessica.” Edward said politely.

“Hi… Edward,” She shot me a look, “I’ll see you in Trig.” She shot me a meaningful look.

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.” How am I going to get out of this?

She nodded endearingly walking away. She peaking at us twice before disappearing into a building.

“So what are you going to tell her?” Edward asked me. “Cause she’s going to ambush you in class.”

I took his jacket off, handed it to him, and replaced it with my own.

He folded it over his arm.

“So what are you going to tell her?” He asked again.

“That depends on what she thinking?”

“She thinks we’re secretly dating.” He grinned wickedly. “She wants to know if you like me or _like like me_.”

“What should I say?” I asked him. We passed people on our way to class and they were looking at us the same way Jess did.

“Hmm,” He paused, “I suppose you could say we’re dating; secretly. It would make explaining things easier. If you don’t mind.”

“I suppose I don’t _mind_ ,” I feigned annoyance.

“But as far as _like like_ versus like, I’ll be listening to hear what you say,” He snickered.

“Rude.”

“Hey listen, next Saturday why don’t we hang out, keep up this thing.” He asked.

“Sure.”

“I’ll see you at lunch.” He told me, and headed to his class.

…

I hurried to my first class, my mind wandering to what I was going to say to Jess.

…

I sat down in my seat, slipping my coat off and placing it on top of my backpack.

“Hey, Miri,” Mike slipped into the seat next to me. “How Port Angeles.”

“You need to wear a blue tie.” I told him, “Because Jess’s dress is blue.”

“Did she say anything about Monday night?” He asked.

“So that was your plan all along, huh?”

“Yeah,” He said sheepishly.

“She said he had a good time,” I assured him.

“She did” He asked eagerly.

“Yes, but it would make her go nuts if you kissed her during your first slow dance!” I told him for Jess’s sake.

Mr. Mason called the class to order then, asking us to turn in our rough drafts.

…

English and NSL passed quickly. I was worried about what I was going to tell Jess, since Emo-Eddie was going to be listening I wasn’t sure if I should screw with Edward.

The fog had dissolved by then end of second period, but the sky was still dark, so there was no way he would leave and not hear me.

…

Edward was right, of course, as soon as I sat down in Trig Jessica was sitting in the back row, nearly bouncing out of her chair. I sat next to her, trying to figure out a last ditch attempt to avoid this conversation.

“Tell me everything!” She commanded.

“What do you want to know?” I asked.

“What happened last night?” She demanded.

“He bought me dinner, we talked, took me home, and kissed me in the car.” I said casually.

“What! You guys kissed!” Jess looked like she was about to explode, “What else!”

“He drives like a maniac.”

“Was he supposed to meet you there? Is that why you got lost! Was it a _secret date_?”

“No, I didn’t expect to see him. But I ended up like a date… I guess.”

“But he picked you up for school today!”

“Yeah, I know I was there.”

“Is it going to go anywhere?” She asked.

“I’m not sure; he wants to be super cryptic and sexy but it comes off as emo-Eddie.” I told her hoping he heard that, “We’re going to go out again on Saturday.”

“Wow!” She sighed dreamily, “Edward Cullen.”

“I know!” I agreed.

“You know now Lauren is going to really hate you. Like _hate hate_ hate.”

“No!” I gasped.

“Yeah, when Edward and the rest of the Cullens moved her she asked him out, and _he told her_ that he didn’t date. And then you show up and you’re not even here six months and you guys are dating!” Jess giggled, “When you got sick and he skipped class to take you home, she got super pissed.”

“You’re kidding!”

“Mm-mm,” She shook her head no, “She liked you well enough when he didn’t like you. But as soon as you started hanging out more she started hating you. She told me after the beach trip that she tried to get you to confess whether you and Edward were dating; but she was interrupted by that kid Sam from the reservation, and then you went off with that kid Jacob Black. So she never got her answer.”

“Holy shit!”

“She told me that when she found out that Tyler asked you out for the dance; she went straight to Edward and told him he was also taking you to prom, and that you kissed him.” Jessica was clearly enjoying the attention I was giving her.

“This is insane!”

“Wait! He how many times did you guys kiss?”

“Twice in the restaurant, and once in his car when he dropped me off in my house.”

“ _Holy Shit!_ ” She squealed, “Is he a good kisser?”

“Kinda.” I admitted.

“ _Oh my god!_ ”

“I know!”

“So what did you talk about before you kissed?”

“Nothing really in the restaurant,” I lied, “We just kept leaning towards each other, and then he kissed me.”

She squealed wordlessly.

“And he parked in my driveway said good night and kissed me.”

She bounced in her seat, “Oh my god! But did you use the condoms from Condom-fest?”

“We _didn’t_ have sex!” I told her, “It wasn’t like that. We just talked.”

“I don’t know how you’re brave enough to be alone with him,” She breathed.

“Why?”

“He’s so… intimidating. I wouldn’t know what to say to him.” She made a face, remembering how she was with him this morning and last night.

“We just joke around mostly. But we have been having a lot of nice conversations,” Like him telling me he’s a vampire and making period jokes and shit.

“He’s unbelievably gorgeous, I just get so tongue tied when I look at him. I could only talk to him about how hot he is.” Jess shrugged.

“We talk a bit about how hot he is, but mostly we talked about… each other, I guess is the right way to say it. We were just learning about each other.” He’s a vampire that wants to be good and he told me all about it while I asked questions.

“That is _so_ romantic.” She signed.

“I’m going to pay attention to the lecture now.” I whispered. Trying to pay attention to the lecture I had been ignoring.

“But do you like him?”

“Yeah, I told you that already.”

“How _much_ do you like him?”

“A lot… I think. Maybe more than he likes me,” I said hoping that he couldn’t hear it, or read it in her thoughts. Or my thoughts for that matter.

“Miss Stanley, since you seem to be egging Miss Swan on in a conversation I assume is about Trigonometry. So what the answer to question three on the board?”

Jess stumbled to come up with an answer.

…

She didn’t get another chance to talk to me until after class, but then I was prepared.

“In English, Mike asked me if I told you anything about your date on Monday.” I told her as we walked out the door.

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him to kiss you during your first slow dance, so if he tries to chicken out go for it.”

…

In French we had a quiz so we weren’t allowed to talk otherwise Jess and I would have been talking about her relationship with Mike, like we did with Edward and me. If there hadn’t been a quiz Jess and I would have talked about their date in depth, I would have pushed for more information, more information than she pushed for me.

The bell for lunch rang ten minutes after I finished my quiz. I jumped out of my seat, put my books in my bag, and shot out of my seat.

“Mir! Wait for me.” Jess implored.

“Sorry…”

“Are you sitting with us today?” She narrowed her eyes.

“I’m not sure; but they’re serving pretzel balls in the cafeteria today, and I want some.”

Outside the door to our French classroom, Edward was leaning against the wall looking suave. Waiting for me. Jess took one look, smiled naughtily, and departed.

“See you later, Miri,” She insinuated thickly.

“Hey.” He said amused, like he had been listening the entire time.

“Hi.”

“I hear they’re serving pretzel balls,” He grinned.

…

He led the way to the lunch line, he didn’t speak as he piled food on a tray.

“Wow, you’re hungry today.” I acknowledged, “Should I be concerned?”

He grinned, “It’s not all for me.” He paid the cashier, “Half is for you.”

He led the way to the same table we’d eaten lunch at before. On the other end of the table, a group of seniors gazed at us in amazement as we sat across from each other with the tray of food in the middle.

“Take whatever you want.” He pushed the tray towards me.

“I’m curious,” I said as I popped a pretzel ball in my mouth, “What does food taste like to you?”

“You’re always curious.” He picked up an apple and bit into it. He chewed quickly and swallowed.

I watched him eat, which is weird and I won’t ever do it again.

“What does food taste like to you?” He asked me.

“Like food.”

“Then there’s your answer. My special _diet_ means I like my drinks too.” He turned around like someone tapped him on the shoulder, “Jessica’s analyzing everything I do. She’ll break it down for you later.”

“Joy.” I grimaced.

As he took another bit of the apple, “Something you said to her… surprised me.”

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s not polite to eavesdrop?”

“I’m not eavesdropping, that implies listening to part of the conversation. I was listening to the entire conversation.” He said simply.

“That’s still rude.”

“Stop changing the subject!” He said abruptly. “I’m trying to make a point.”

“So what is it?”

He put the apple aside, and folded his large white hands under his chin. I leaned forward; aware that there were many curious eyes on us.

“Do you really think you like me more?”

“Are we going to be that tacky couple you says ‘no I like you more’ in baby voice; because that’s super annoying.”

“Are you going to answer yes or no?” He took another bite of the apple.

“I can’t answer that; because I don’t know how you feel.”

“I like you a lot, too.”

“Do you?” I contested, “Because you don’t know how I feel.”

“I heard you.”

“I could just be fucking with you, you can’t totally read my mind. Remember.”

“Really?”

“I don’t know.” I said condescendingly.

“Come on. Stop fucking with me.”

“Okay,” I relented. “Aside from the obvious, sometimes when we talk… when we say good bye, it’s like you’re trying to tell me something else.”

“Okay perceptive; but that’s why you’re wrong.” He narrowed his eyes, “And what do you mean, ‘the obvious’?”

“For starters, I’m four-eyed. I walk into my bathroom door every time, because I turn too early, because I have spatial awareness problems. I threw up in front of you, so many times that you had to hold my hair back. Which I never properly thanked you for, so thanks. I’ve had two near-death experiences around you. Oh, and I can crack my neck and it freaks people out! And look at you. You’re _hawt_ Edward.”

“You think I’m hot?” He smiled proudly, “And you’re dead right about the near-death experiences, but I didn’t put you in them. Those were all mostly you.”

“Asshole.” I smiled baffled.

“Let me finish.” He grinned, “You’re near-death experiences are mostly all your fault. But you are _not_ ordinary.”

I scoffed, “Shut up.”

“That proves me right, I like you more. Because if I didn’t I would leave you right now and never look back.”

“Ah thanks.” I said sarcastically.

“I mean, I’m trying to keep you safe.”

“And you don’t think I’d leave you if I felt unsafe?” I popped another pretzel ball.

“Well… yeah.”

“No one’s tried to kill me today.” I changed the subject.

“Yet.”

“Yet? Are you planning on a school shooting?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You already have; but sure.”

“Did you really want to go to Port Angeles to pick up your mom’s package or did you want an excuse to get out of going to the dance.”

“Package.” I said simply, “And I haven’t forgiven you for the Tyler thing.”

“Oh, he would have asked you out without me. I just wanted to see your face.” He laughed, “You didn’t make the face I wanted you to make, but it was pretty close. If I’d ask you would you have said no?”

“Yes.”

“Yes you’d say yes or yes you’d say no?”

“I’m not saying; I’ll let you stew over that.” I smiled mischievously.

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I want to see you suffer.” I said like I was Dracula.

“That’s not funny. Tell me.”

“No.”

“Fine, but if you’re still interested in going to Port Angeles, or do you wanna do something different.”

“I’m very open to alternatives.” I said, “But I do have a favor to ask.”

He looked wary, like I said something creepy-cryptic and expected to agree automatically. “What.”

“Can I drive?”

“Why?” He frowned.

“Well, mostly if I told my dad _hawt_ Edward and I are hanging out in his car, he’d have an aneurism. I don’t like lying to my parents and leaving my truck home would inviting a lot of discussion.”

“Why won’t you tell your dad that you’re spending the day with me?”

“Because with my dad less is more.” I told him, “Where are you planning to take me anyway?”

“The weather will be nice. I’ll be staying out of the public eye… and I want to spend time with you.”

“And I’ll get to see what you look like in the sun?” I asked adding conditions to his request.

“Yes.” He smiled. “But if you don’t want to be… alone with me, I’d rather you not go to Port Angeles without me.”

“I’m not actually planning to go to Port Angeles anytime soon.”

“You should tell your dad that we’re hanging out though.”

“Let’s talk about something else.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

I glanced around us, making sure we were well out of anybody’s hearing distance. Something we should have done when we sat down. I cast my eyes across the room, I caught the eyes of his sister, Alice, staring back at me. The others were looking at Edward. I looked back to him, and asked him the first thing that came to mind.

“Did you go to the Goat Rocks place last weekend to hunt? My dad said there are a lot of bears there.”

He smiled at me.

“No fucking way! _Bears?_ Aren’t they out of season?” I think my dad said something about that.

“Grizzly is Emmett’s favorite.” He said playfully. “And we don’t use the traditional weapons.”

“ _Bears_!” I repeated.

“Yes, we’ve established that.”

“If he loves bears then what is your favorite?” I asked trying to regain composure.

“Mountain lion.” He said with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course,” I swallowed hard, “ _That_ makes sense.”

“Of course,” He said, “We have to be careful not to impact the environment with frivolous hunting. We try to focus on areas with an overpopulation of predators. There’s always plenty of deer and elk here, and they’ll do, but where’s the fun in that?” He smiled teasingly.

_Fun in hunting animals?_

“Early spring is Emmett’s favorite bear season. They’re just coming out of hibernation, so they’re more irritable.” He smiled like he was remembering an inside joke.

“Nothing more fun than an irritated bear.” I agreed.

He snickered, “Tell me what you’re really thinking?”

“This is _fucking_ insane. You use your fucking _hands_!”

“Yeah, your face says it all.”

“ _You use your fucking hands_!”

“Yeah, they didn’t take that into consideration when they wrote the law.”

I looked towards the regular Cullen table. Emmett was a bunch of thick bands of muscle that wrapped around his body almost menacingly.

“He’s like a bear too, isn’t he.” Edward followed my gaze.

“Are you like a bear too?”

“More like a lion, or so they tell me,” He said lightly, “Perhaps are preferences are indicative.”

“ _What the fuck_?”

“Miri, your language.” He faked shock.

I scoffed and said nothing.

“Later,” He said. He was on his feet in a second, “We’re going to be late.”

I glanced around the cafeteria most people had already left for class. I jumped up, grabbing my bag of the ground next to my chair.

“Later, then.” I agreed.

…


	12. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

I felt like everyone watched as we walked together to Bio. I noticed that he no longer angled the chair to sit as far from me as the desk would allow. Instead, he sat quite close beside me, our arms almost touching.

Mr. Banner backed into the room then, with a TV and the attached VCR! Fuck yeah! A movie day! I silently prayed for a Bill Nye double feature. I could feel the rest of the class praying the same prayer as I was.

Mr. Banner shoved the tape into the VCR and walked to the wall to turn off the lights.

As the room when dark, I was suddenly hyperaware that Edward as sitting less than an inch for me. I had crazy impulse to reach over and touch him. He seemed to hear a snippet, and reached for my hand under the table.

…

The opening credits began, I held my breath and waited! _Bill Nye the Science Guy!_ Fuck yes! The peanut gallery cheered briefly.

…

Throughout the double feature Edward squeezed my hand intermittently, every time he did so I would glance at him, and he would smile at me.

…

When Mr. Banner flicked on the lights at the end of class, I let go of Edward’s hand and stretched my arms out in front of me, flexing my stiff fingers. Edward chuckled beside me.

“Well, that was interesting.” He murmured.

“Yeah, stretching my arms is totally interesting.” I moved my hands to my neck pressing both index and middle fingers behind my ears and cracked my neck until I felt the satisfying pop.

Edward made a face, “Shall we?” He rose fluidly.

Now it was my turn to make a face, “I hate gym.”

…

He walked with me to my next class in silence and paused at the girl’s locker room door.

“I’ll see ya later.” I waved as I entered the locker room.

…

I changed quickly and entered the gym only to be handed a badminton racket.

Coach Clapp ordered us to pair up and then she would pit teams against each other.

Mike chivalrously offered to be my partner.

Badminton went smoothly. Mike and I were equally terrible, and we kept joking around instead of playing seriously. We got yelled at by another team who were pissed that we weren’t trying out best. For some reason they weren’t okay with us joking around. In the end we only won game out of four.

…

“So,” Mike said as we walked off the court.

“So what?”

“You and Cullen, huh?” He asked rebelliously.

“Jess can’t keep a secret, can she?”

“I don’t like it.” He ignored me.

“You don’t have too.”

“He looks at you like… like you’re something to eat.” He continued, ignoring me.

“We’re all edible at least once.” I shrugged, and fled into the girl’s locker room.

…

I dressed quickly. Wondering where we would meet. If I would meet him at his car or his classroom. Or if Edward was going to meet me outside the gym. But all my worries are unnecessary. Edward was waiting, leaning casually on a wall just outside the girl’s locker room. He looked up at me as I walked to his side.

“Hi.” I smiled at him.

“Hello,” He smiled back at me, “How was Gym?”

“Horrendous.”

“Really?” He said unconvinced. His eyes shifted their focus slightly looking over my shoulder and narrowing. I glanced behind me to see Mike’s back as he walked away.

“What?”

“Newton’s getting on my nerves.” He said tightly.

“You were listening again? Weren’t you!”

“I did warn you I would be listening.”

“Yeah, to when I was talking to Jess! You’re _unbelievable_!” I turned, stomping away in the general direction of the parking lot.

He kept up with me easily.

“You we’re the one who’d mentioned Gym.”

We walked in silence, a furious stomp on my part, to his car. I had to stop a few yards away. A crowd of people, all boys, were surrounding it. They weren’t surrounding the Volvo though, they were actually circled around Rosalie’s red convertible, unmistakable lust in their eyes. None of them looked as Edward slid between them to open his door. I climbed quickly in the passenger seat, also unnoticed.

“Ostentatious,” He muttered.

“What kind of car is it?” I asked.

“An M3.”

“That means nothing to me.”

“It’s a BMW.” He rolled his eyes at the M3 enthusiasts, then proceeded to back out of the parking spot.

…

“Are you still angry?” He asked me when we were on the road.

“Yes.” I snarled.

“Will you forgive me if I apologize?”

“If you mean it, and you promise not to do it again.”

“How about if I mean it and let you drive on Saturday.” I amended.

“How about if you mean it, let me drive on Saturday, _and_ you never do it again.” I countered. “Or tomorrow I’ll tell everyone we broke up and never talk to you again.”

“Really, that’s what it will take for you to forgive me?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“Deal.” He agreed, “I’m sorry I upset your and I’ll be on your doorstep on Saturday bright and early.”

“Um, it doesn’t help with my dad situation of an unexplained Volvo is left in the driveway.”

“I wasn’t intending to bring a car.” He said playfully.

“How —”

He cut me off, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be there, no car.”

“Is a sibling going to drop you off?”

“Maybe.” He shrugged.

…

He stopped the car, of course, we were already at my dad’s house, and he was parked behind by truck. I looked up at him, he was staring at me, measuring me with his eyes.

“I don’t want you to ever see me hunt.” He said.

“I don’t _want_ to see you hunt. Ever.”

“Does it frighten you?”

“Yes.” I looked at my hands, “I don’t like blood.”

“Just the thought of you being there when I hunt…” His jaw tightened.

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t want to be there when you hunt.”

He took a deep breath and stared through the windshield at the thick, rolling clouds that seemed to press down.

“When we hunt,” He said slowly, “We give ourselves over to our senses… govern less with our minds. Especially our sense of smell. If you were anywhere near me when I lost control that way…” He shook his head, gazing morosely at the heavy clouds.

I tried to keep my expression under control, expecting a flash of fear or confusion to flash over my face. If it did, he didn’t notice or he pretended not to.

“Miri,” He muttered, “I think you should go inside now.”

I opened the car door, an artic draft burst into the car. I stepped out of the car and carefully shut the door behind me without looking back. The whir of the automatic window unrolling made me turn.

“Mir!” He called.

“What?”

“Tomorrow it’s my turn.”

“My turn to pick you up?”

“No,” He whined, imploring me to ask again.

“Oh, I get you were trying to be emo sexy-cryptic. We’ll try again.” I gave him a thumbs up.

“Tomorrow it’s my turn.” He said again.

“You’re turn to what?” I asked feigning naiveté.

He smiled, “Ask the questions.”

And then he was gone, the car speeding down the street and disappearing around the corner before I could protest.

…

That night I dreamed of Kiss-y Edward, a common dream now. However the kisses in my dreams were more urgent, possessive. I woke up in the early hours of the morning briefly, but I don’t know why… it was moments later that I fell into an exhausted dreamless sleep.

…

When I woke up I was still tired, like I wasn’t sleeping enough. I pulled on an old rock concert t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and do my hair and makeup.

…

Breakfast was usual, I didn’t consume anything except for orange juice. My dad made himself scrambled eggs, he offered me some, but I declined. Food before nine in the morning is disgusting.

“About this Saturday…” He began, walking across the kitchen and turning on the faucet.

“Yeah, dad?”

“Are you still going to Port Angeles on Saturday, you already have your package.”

“No, a couple people and I were going to hang out.”

He rinsed the dish in water, and placed his plate into the nearly empty dishwasher, “What about the dance.”

“The people I’m hanging out with aren’t going to the dance, we’re probably heading to the Forks Nine; maybe make it a double feature.”

“Did anyone ask you?”

“It’s a girl’s choice dance,” I smiled.

“Oh.”

…

My dad left a little while after he finished with breakfast. I went upstairs to grab my backpack and sneakers. When I heard my dad’s cruiser pull away, I couldn’t resist peeking out of the window. There he was, his silver car already parked where my dad’s cruiser was only a few minutes ago.

…

He waited in the car, not appearing to watch as I shut the door behind me taking time to make sure I locked it carefully. I walked to the car, pausing momentarily before I opened the car door and stepping in. He was smiling, relaxed.

“Good morning,” He said silkily, “How was your night?” He looked at me, like he was expecting me to giggle at a joke.

“Fine, thanks.”

“You look tired,” He noted.

“It took me a while to fall asleep.”

“Same.” He teased as he started the engine. I was becoming used to the quiet purr of his car. My truck roared as loud as his Volvo was quiet.

I grinned, “I guess that’s right. I guess I slept just a little bit more than you.”

“I’ll bet you did.”

“So what did you last night?” I asked causally.

He chuckled, “Not a chance. It’s my dad to ask questions.”

“Oh, _that’s_ right. What do you want to know?” I rubbed my forehead nervously. He had already got me to admit why I moved to Forks and my special nickname.

“What’s your favorite color?” He asked.

I rolled my eyes, “You already know it.”

“Really,” He grinned.

“Yeah.”

“Peach orange,” He snorted.

“Sure. My truck is peach, my bed sheets are peach, and when I came to Forks I had peach decals on my nails. Peach has been my color since birth.”

He glanced at me quickly, “You’re right, peach orange suits you, Peach.”

….

We were at school by now. He turned back to me after he parked the car.

“How tall are you?”

“Five foot eight.”

“What’s your natural hair color and texture?”

“Wavy, dark brown,” I furrowed my eyebrows together, “You can see it.”

“What color are your eyes?”

“You can see them too.”

“Come on, Miri, just answer the question.”

“My mom calls them whiskey-brown.”

…

Throughout the day he continued like that, asking me inane questions about my life. While he walked me to English he asked me about my life with my mom.

“Did you and your mom live with just each other?”

“We lived with her parents until I was about five and then my mom could afford her own house. She used to be a substitute art teacher.”

“What does your mom do for a living, now?”

“She’s a nail tech at a Salon and Spa, in Ivywood, by trade, but an artist when she can afford it.”

“Did you have a part time job in Ivywood?”

“Yeah, I was a receptionist at the Salon, Monday evenings through Thursday evenings.”

“Did you make minimum wage?”

“Yeah.”

“So why did you really leave? You’re so vague about it.”

“I already told you!” I insisted.

“I heard something else.”

“It was Christmas when my mom told about her pregnancy; I knew about it, kinda…” I admitted finally, “Like she was getting fatter around her stomach, but her chin and arms and legs where the same, so I kinda of knew it, without knowing it. Anyway; she told me she was pregnant and I couldn’t speak, I was so shocked. And then _Steve_ ,” I made a face as I said his name, “told me that in order for us to be _real family_ , or whatever, that he was going to legally adopt me, and they were going to change my name to Miriam Swan-Driver. Like him. I flipped out and went to live with my dad.”

He nodded solemnly, “ _It_ has a nice ring to it.”

“Fuck off.”

…

When he met me after French he asked me all about my name.

“What’s your full name?”

“Miriam Swan, again, you know it.”

“No, I mean your full name, middle included.”

“Miriam Eve Swan.”

“Where did your parents get your name from?”

“My first name comes from my father’s mother and my middle name comes from my mom’s mother.”

“What were your grandmother’s names?”

“Grandma Miriam died before I was born, and my dad named me after her. Grams, Grandma Eve. It’s all very creative.”

“What did your grandparents do for a living?”

“On my dad’s side, Grandma Miriam and Grandpa Joe. Grandpa Joe was a dentist and Grandma Miriam was a homemaker. On my mom’s side, Grams Eve and Gramps Shawn, are musicians. They have a bunch of albums out, but they never made it big. When they had my mom, Grams went on to be a music teacher at a school and Gramps taught people instruments. They still make music and play in a bar ever Thursday night with their band.”

…

At lunch we sat together again, and he asked me more about my favorite things.

“What’s your favorite gemstone?” He asked.

“Uh, opals, I guess.”

“What are your favorite flowers?”

“Orange tulips.”

“Peach.” He snorted.

“Shut _up_!”

“What’s your favorite thing to eat?”

“Grams, Grandma Eve, always bakes when she’s bored. She used to babysit me after school and we would bake together. She has this amazing recipe for peanut butter chuck cookies, and my mom and I can never get it quite right.”

“You mean your favorite thing to eat _aren’t_ peaches?”

“Fuck off man; _you_ haven’t tasted Grams’ cookies.” I stuck my tongue out at him. “And you never will!”

“That’s rude, I love peanut butter!”

“Suffer.”

“What’s your favorite song?”

“ _Straight up_ by Paula Abdul, but not because she sings all that great but because in the music video she dances with an animated cat and it’s amazing!”

“What’s your favorite childhood story?”

“Matilda.”

“Your favorite movie?”

“It’s a tie between Legally Blonde and Thelma and Louise.”

“You’re so cliché.”

“ _You’re so cliché!_ ”

…

Edward continued to ask me questions in Bio, at least until Mr. Banner entered the room. Mike seemed to get an unspoken message of ‘leave her the fuck alone’ because he didn’t even try to talk to me. Mr. Banner wheeled another TV. Fuck yeah, another movie day!

“Sorry, guys, but we’re watching something boring today.” Mr. Banner told us.

Mr. Banner turned on the video and flicked off the lights then went to his desk.

Edward slid close to me again, holding my hand as he did before. This time, however, he didn’t squeeze my hand every so often. He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. It was kind of sweet, and also mostly annoying because I had to fill out a worksheet for this suckfest movie.

…

It was almost an eternity later when Bio ended, the movie was ridiculously bullshit. Edward questioned me, on our way to my Gym class, about my old school : how many friends I had (a small close knit group of people only one of which still emailed me), did I have a boyfriend (no), what my GPA was (3.14), and what my favorite subject was (world history).

…

Mike was a one-man badminton man; he turned more serious after he accidentally smacked himself in the face and got yelled at for goofing off by Coach Clapp. He didn’t talk to me much, I think he was upset that I ditched him at lunch.

…

I hurried to change once gym had ended. Eventually I emerged from the girl’s locker room. Edward was standing by the white line again. He was smiling at me, too.

…

This time is questions were different, not as easily answered. He wanted descriptions; after almost every answer he’d ask ‘why’ like a child. We sat in front of my house for a few hours asking and answering questions as the sky darkened and rain plummeted down around us.

…

I tried to describe the smell of Ivywood, the salty air mixing with the perfumed shops, and neighborhoods that smelled like fresh cut grass. I couldn’t find the right words. Or when you looked out at the ocean at the most perfect time at dawn or at dusk; the sky turned emerald for just a moment; I couldn’t explain the how excited I was when I first saw it.

He kept probing me with questions, he kept me talking, and he kept me monopolizing conversation. Finally when I finished giving him a detailed description of my room at home, he paused instead of asking me another question.

“Are you done?”

“For now. Your dad will be home soon.”

“Hey!” I jumped forward, “How late is it?”

“Twilight,” Edward murmured, “You can barely tell because of the rain. Your dad will be home in a few minutes. So unless you want to introduce me to you dad…”

“Thanks, but no thanks.” I gathered my backpack, “So is it my turn tomorrow?”

“No!” He teased outrage, “I told you, I’m not done.”

“How can there be _more_?”

“You’ll find out tomorrow.” He reached across to open the door on my side.

His hand froze on the handle.

“Not good.” He muttered.

“You pull a muscle?”

He glanced at me for a second, “Another complication.” He said glumly.

He flung the door open in one swift movement, and then moved, cringed, swiftly away from me.

The flash of headlights through the rain caught my attention as a dark car pulled up to the curb just a few feet away, facing us.

“Your dad’s around the corner,” He warned, staring down the downpour at the other vehicle.

I hopped out of the car, the rain was louder as it splattered against my hood.

I couldn’t make out the people in the front seat of the car. I could see Edward, because I was right next to him. He was still staring ahead, his gaze locked on the mysterious driver.

Edward revved his engine, the tires squealed on the wet pavement. The Volvo was gone in seconds.

“Hey, Miri!” A familiar husky voice called from the driver’s side of the little black car.

“Jacob?”

My dad’s cruiser swung around the corner, his lights shinning on the occupants of the car in front of me.

Jacob was already climbing out of the little black car he drove. His passenger, an older man, with a memorable face whose wrinkles set like rivers against his russet skin. His eyes, surprisingly familiar, ageless glittery black set deeply in his broad face. This had to be Jacob’s father, my dad’s best friend, Billy Black. He was staring at me, as Jacob got his wheelchair out of the backseat, scrutinizing every pore on my face. I smiled slightly. His eyes were wide, in fear or shock, his nostrils flared. So he was angry at me… what did I do? I’m not wearing a white shirt so there was no chance of accidental-bra-see-through; so I wasn’t being promiscuous. I stopped smiling.

Edward called it another compilation.

Billy stared at me with intense, anxious eyes, I groaned annoyed. Had Billy Black recognized Edward? I bet he believed the legends Jacob scoffed at. I guess he’d have too, believing in legends probably gave him a sense of peace.

The answer in Billy Black’s eyes was clear, he believed the legends, and he definitely recognized Edward.


	13. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

“Billy,” My dad called as soon as he got out of the car.

I turned towards the house, beckoning to Jake as I ducked under the porch. I heard my dad greeting them loudly behind me.

“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t see you behind the wheel, Jake,” He disapproved.

“I’m only twenty-five hours away from my license!” Jake protested.

“Sure you are.” My dad laughed.

“I have to get around somehow.” I heard Billy tell my dad.

…

I went inside, leaving the door open and turned on the light to the foyer right before I hung up my jacket.

I watched as Jake and my dad helped Billy into his wheelchair.

I backed out of the way as the three of them hurried in, shaking off the rain.

“This is great. I’m so glad you guys showed up.”

“It’s been too long,” Billy nodded, “Where’s Priscilla?”

“She’s working the late shift. Can you stay for the game? Peach doesn’t watch sports.”

“That’s the plan – our TV broke last week.” Jake grinned.

Billy made a face at his son, “Of course, Jake, was anxious to see Peaches again.” He added. Jacob scowled and ducked his head.

“Who’s hungry?” I asked, turning towards the kitchen.

“We ate before we came.”

“What about you, dad?”

“I could eat.” He wheeled Billy to the living room, which we only used for movie nights and sports. The flat screen was hardly used because we generally watched movies in the family room.

…

I flipped the grilled cheese twice, when I sensed someone behind me.

“So how are things?” Jacob asked.

“Pretty good. I put three kinds of cheeses in the sandwiches.” I smiled. “What about you? Did you finish your car?”

“No,” He frowned, “I still need parts. We borrowed that one.” He pointed in the direction of the front yard.

“Sorry, I haven’t seen any… what are you looking for again?”

“Master cylinder,” He grinned, “Is something wrong with the truck?” He asked suddenly.

“No.”

“I was just wondering because you weren’t driving it.”

I flipped the sandwiches again, there was a nice golden brown crust on top on the bread; “I got a ride with a friend.”

“Nice ride.” Jacob admired, “I didn’t recognize the driver, thought, I thought I knew most of the kids around here.”

I shrugged.

“My dad seemed to know him from somewhere.”

“Jacob, could you please hand me some plates? They’re in the cupboard over the sink.”

“Sure.” He got the plates out of the cabinet. “So who was it?” He asked placing two plates on the counter next to me.

“Edward Cullen.”

He laughed, “Guess that explains it, then. I wondered why my dad acting strange so strange.”

“Oh yeah,” I said innocently, “I forgot he doesn’t like the Cullens.”

“Superstitious old man.”

“You think he’ll say anything to my dad?” I asked, placing the grilled cheeses on the plates and adding a couple handfuls of chips to the plates.

Jacob stared at me with a skeptical expression on his face, “I doubt it. I think Charlie chewed him out pretty well last time.”

“ _The last time_?” I asked, I honestly couldn’t help myself. So my dad really placed those fuckers on a pedestal.

“Yeah, I’m not sure what started the argument, but I know it ended up with them not speaking for a couple weeks last December. They made up right before you came to town.”

“Shit man.” I took the plates to the family room to my dad and watched the game with the boys.

Very quickly Jacob discovered that I knew as much about sports as I did cars. Jacob told me all about the plays and other sports terms that I don’t know while the game was happening. I wasn’t really listening to Jacob because sports are boring and I don’t understand them.

…

The game was extremely long. I had a lot of homework that I didn’t do, and wasn’t going to complete till the last minute because even though the game was boring as all fuck it was still exhausting to watch.

“Are you and your friends coming back to the beach soon?” Jacob asked as he pushed his father over the threshold.

“I hope so, I had a lot of fun.”

“The game was good wasn’t it, Charlie.” Billy said.

“Come up for the next game,” Charlie offered.

“Sure,” Billy said, “We’ll be here. Have a good night.” His eyes shifted to me, and his smile disappeared. “You take care too, Miri.” He added seriously.

“I will, thanks.” I muttered.

I turned and headed for the stairs while my dad waved from the doorway.

“Wait, Miri.” He said.

I cringed, what the fuck did I do now?

But my dad was relaxed, grinning, from the visit with his friend.

“I didn’t get a chance to talk to you tonight. How was your day?”

“Fine.” I shrugged, “My badminton team won a game.”

“That’s good, I didn’t know you could play badminton.”

“No, my partner is really good.”

“Mike Newton,” I said casually.

“Oh yeah,” He said thoughtfully, “You said you were friends with the Newton kid. Nice family,” He mused, “Why didn’t you ask him to the dance this weekend?”

“He’s dating my friend Jess. _And_ I’m hanging out with a couple of people who aren’t going to the dance either.”

“Oh yeah,” He muttered and smiled apologetically. “So I guess it’s good that you’ll be gone Saturday… I’ve made plans with a couple of guys from the station to go fishing. The weather’s supposed to be real warm. What are you planning on doing Saturday?”

“We’re thinking of going to the Port Angeles AMC and catching a movie.”

“Okay, if you want you can stay home with Priscilla and catch a movie, just the two of you.”

“Thanks for the offer dad, but I think I’m going to see a movie with people my own age.” I smiled. “Maybe Prissy and I can hang out another time this weekend.” I winked at him, and he smiled his crinkly-eye smile.

…

I slept almost completely dreamlessly that night. Kissy-Edward made an appearance for a while, that just blissfully restful sleep. When I woke up to the pearl grey morning, I was blissful. The evening with Jacob and Billy a harmless memory now. The game and all the sports related information useless and completely forgotten.

I felt lighter as I French braided my hair, put in my contacts, and put on my makeup. I blissfully skipped down the stairs.

“You’re cheerful this morning,” My dad commented.

“It’s Friday,” I said blissfully.

I drank my morning juice quickly so I would be ready to go to the second my Dad left. I had my backpack ready, shoes on, teeth brushed, even though I rushed to the door as soon as I was sure my dad would be out of sight, Edward was faster, He was waiting in his shiny silver car, windows down, engine off. Like a prick.

I didn’t hesitate to climb into the passenger seat quickly. He grinned at me.

“How did you sleep?” He asked. His voice was velvety.

“Good, how was your night?”

“Pleasant.” His smile amused; I felt like I was missing an inside joke.

“Can I ask what you did?” I asked.

“No.” He grinned. “Today is still mine.”

“That’s not fair! Why do you get, like, four days and I get a day?”

“Because I’m special.”

He wanted to know about people this time. The friends I had in Ivywood, if I had any relationships. He seemed as surprised as Jess and Angela by my lack of boyfriends.

“So you never met anyone you wanted?” He asked in a serious tone.

“A couple of crushes in Ivywood.” I said honestly.

His lips pressed together into a hard line.

The day had passed quickly, we were in the cafeteria at this point. The day had sped by in the blur that was rapidly becoming routine. I popped a pretzel ball into my mouth.

“I should have let you drive yourself today,” he announced, while I chewed.

“Why?”

“I’m leaving with Alice after lunch.”

“Oh,” I blinked, “That’s chill, man, I’ll walk.”

He frowned impatiently. “I’m not going to make you walk home. We’ll go get your truck and leave it here for you.”

“I don’t have my truck key with me,” I sighed, “I don’t mind walking.”

He shook his head, “Your truck will be here, and the key will be in the ignition – unless you’re afraid someone might steal it.” He laughed at the thought.

“No, Edward.” I insisted, “I’m not comfortable with that. I don’t mind walking.” I’m pretty sure my keys where in the dish by the door. He’d have to break into my house to get to them.

He smirked, “Really? You’d rather walk?”

“Yeah.” I said; how many times had we been through this fucking thing?

“Where are you going?” I asked casually changing the subject.

“Hunting,” He answered grimly. “If I’m going to be alone with you tomorrow, I’m going to take whatever precautions I can. You can always cancel, you know.”

I smirked at him, “You make it sound like I’m nose candy or something.”

He shot me a perplexed look, “Nose candy?”

“You know… _cocaine_. Am I your cocaine, Edward?”

He snorted, “Are you going to cancel or what?”

“Nah, tomorrow _is_ my day.”

“That’s true.” He muttered bleakly. What the fuck is his problem? Does he really hate being asked questions that much, he’s so bitchy.

“What time will I see you tomorrow?” I asked biting into my grilled cheese.

“That depends… it’s a Saturday, don’t you sleep in?”

“No,” I shook my head, “I sleep all day on Sunday’s.”

He chuckled, “Then I’ll see you same time as usual, then… will your dad be there?”

“He’s going fishing tomorrow.”

“And if you don’t come home what will he think?” He said sharply.

“Prissy will be there, she’s always there. She’ll know exactly who to snitch on.”

“Does he even know you’re going out tomorrow?”

“Yes.” I said scathingly. Who the fuck does he think he is? I’m not an idiot.

He scowled at me, I stuck my tongue out at him.

“What are you hunting?” I asked the bitch.

“Whatever we find in the park, we’re not going far.” He said bemused.

“Why are you going with Alice?”

“She’s the most… supportive.”

“And the others? How do they feel?”

His brow furrowed for a second, “Incredulous, for the most part.”

I peaked at his family for a second. They were staring off in all different directions, exactly the same as when we sat down.

“So they don’t like me.” I shrugged, they didn’t have too.

“That’s not it,” He disagreed, but his eyes were too innocent. “They can’t understand why I can’t leave you alone.”

“You leave me alone on weekends and at night. It’s not like we’re joined at the hip.”

Edward shook his head, smiling slightly, and rolled his eyes slightly, “You fascinate me, you know that. You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever known.”

“You’re changing the topic; dick.”

He smiled innocently, “Having the advantages I do,” He touched his forehead discreetly, “I have a better than average grasp of human nature. People are predictable, but you… you rarely act the way I expect you too.”

I bit my lip, embarrassed, he made me feel like a bio lab.

“That part is easy to explain,” He continued, looking at me with burning eyes, “But there’s more to it. And it’s not exactly easy to put into words—”

I looked back at his family. Rosalie, his blonde and gorgeous sister, turned to look at me. Not look at me, to glare at me with dark, glowing eyes. I couldn’t look back at Edward until he broke off mid-sentence and made an angry noise under his breath.

Rosalie turned her head back, and I was free to look back at Edward.

“I’m sorry about that. She’s just worried. You see… it’s dangerous for more than just me if, after so much time with you so publicly…” He looked down.

“ _If_?”

“If this ends badly.” He dropped his head into his hands. His anguish plain. My hand reached toward him involuntarily and I touched his hand. He turned his hand to hold mine.

I guess what he was saying should frighten me; but it really went in one ear and out the other… he was a moron. And the worst he could probably do is break up with me.

“You’re going to leave now, huh?”

“Yes.” He raised his head from his one hand, and let go of mine. His mood shifted and he smiled. “It’s probably for the best. We still have half an hour of the horrible bio movie left. I don’t think I can take it anymore.”

I tried to make a smart retort, but Alice – her short, inky hair in a spikey halo around her elfin face – was standing behind him. Her slight frame was graceful even in absolute stillness.

He greeted her without looking away from me, “Alice.”

“Edward.” She greeted, her soprano voice as attractive as his.

“Alice, Miri – Miri, Alice.” He introduced us, gesturing casually with his hand, a wry smile on both their faces.

“Hi, Miri.” Her brilliant obsidian eyes were unreadable, but her smile was friendly. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Edward flashed her a dark look.

“Hi, Alice.”

“Are you ready?” She asked him.

“Almost, I’ll meet you in the car.” He said aloofly.

She left without another word; her walk fluid.

“Should I say ‘have fun’, or is that cliché?” I asked.

“’Have fun’ works fine; not great but it’ll do.” He grinned, “We’ll figure it out later.”

“Have fun.” I said pumping my fist like Freddie Mercury.

“I’ll try.” He grinned wider, “And you be safe.”

“Safe in Forks? Is that a challenge?”

“For you; yes.” His jaw hardened, “Promise.”

“Promise what? I’m not doing anything for the rest of the day.” I gave him a look of disgust, “I’m literally only doing laundry tonight.”

“Don’t fall in the washing machine.” He mocked.

“I’ll try.”

He stood up from the table.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“It seems like a long time to you, doesn’t it.” He mused.

“It’s like eighteen hours. It’s not a big deal.”

“I’ll be there in the morning,” He promised, smiling crookedly.

He reached across the table to touch my face – fucking weirdo – and lightly brushing along my cheekbone. Then he turned and walked away.

I wanted to ditch the rest of the day, at least Gym. But if I hid in the bathroom for the next two hours, Mike and the others would all assume I was with Edward. And that we were off together _cavorting_ , or whatever. And I didn’t feel like dealing with all those rumors.

I guess I intuitively knew that tomorrow would be a big deal in our relationship. Our relationship, or whatever it was we had, couldn’t continue teetering on occasional kissing and aloofness. It was boring and frustrating, and him trying to be all emo and sexy was just fucking annoying.

…

I went to class. I honestly didn’t want too, the damn movie in Bio was some of the most boring thing I’d ever seen. How can Ben Stein be so monotonous? In Gym, Mike was talking to me again; he wished that me a safe trip to Port Angeles. I told him I’d canceled the trip, worried about my truck.

“Are you going to the dance with Cullen?” He asked, suddenly sulky.

“Nah, I’m going to the dance at all.”

“What are you doing, then?” He asked, a little too interested.

“Laundry, and then study for the Trig test or I’m going to fail.” I lied smoothly.

“Is Cullen helping you study?”

“Nah, He’s away for the weekend.” Man, was I lying with ease.

“Oh,” He perked up, “You know, you could come to the dance with our group anyway – that would be cool. We’d all dance with you,” He promised.

“I’m not going to the dance, Mike, okay?” I sighed, “I don’t dance.”

“Fine.” He sulked, “I was just offering.”

…

When the school day finally ended, I walked to the parking lot without enthusiasm. If that son-of-a-bitch stole my car and parked in the lot… I didn’t really want to walk home, but I also didn’t want Alice and Edward to break into my house steal my car keys.

But when I got to the spot where Edward parked his car this morning; my truck wasn’t there. _Thank fuck_.

…

The walk home was cold but refreshing.

When I got home, about thirty minutes later than usual, the door was locked. So Prissy wasn’t home. Once inside I made myself a grilled cheese, it was salty and delicious.

I called Jess, after I was finished with my sandwich to wish, to wish her luck. She offered the same thing as Mike, go to the dance as a group. Dance with everyone. She had an edge to her voice, like if I took her up on her offer I would be murdered. I declined, again. She sounded disappointed. We talked a little bit, but hung up soon after we talked about the dance.

…

My dad was absentminded at dinner; Prissy ended up working a double and was going to stay the night at her apartment, I think he missed having his girlfriend at the house with us. Or maybe because there was a game on and he was missing it or something. Maybe he enjoyed the lasagna.

“You know Dad…,” I began, breaking off.

“What’s up, Peach?”

“I wanted to let you know that the people I was hanging out with are the Cullen’s and a few people from my English class.”

“Oh.” He said, surprised, “Oh, okay. How long are you guys planning to be gone?”

“A few hours; we’re leaving kinda early. But don’t worry about me; you have fun.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Dad. Besides, the freezer is getting low on fish – I think we only have a three to four year supply left.”

“You sure are easy to live with, Miri.” He smiled.

“I get it from you.” I laughed.

…

After dinner, I folded clothes and moved another load from the washer to the dryer and from the dryer to the folding table. The smell of spring morning all around me. My hands were busy, but my mind was free to wander. It wasn’t too late to ditch Edward; tell him I never want see him again. Publically break up. Of course, I could also see this out… whatever happens, happens. Since, I’d arrived at Forks, I felt happier… since my mom married _Steve_ … sure I had my bouts of sadness in the beginning, but beginning in this environment, being around people who I liked and liked me too, one of them him.

I watched a movie on my laptop until it was late enough to be acceptable to go to bed. I clutched my Molly Dolly for what felt like hours, but I felt like I was too stressed to sleep. I went to my bathroom and pulled Tylenol Pm out of the medicine cabinet. I took two pills.

I went back to my room, slid under the blankets, and listened to the _plinks_ of the rain as I fell asleep.

…

I woke up earlier than I expected too. I laid in bed for a while; not thinking, not moving, just lying in bed until the absolute last moment where I couldn’t stand the taste of my morning breath. Under the warm blankets, it was cozy, and outside my safe haven it was cold and uncomfortable. I brushed my teeth quickly, desperate to get back to my blanket.

I pulled on some jeans from the floor, one’s that I didn’t clean last night, and an old Zeppelin concert shirt from a laundry basket. I pulled on some converse that I hadn’t worn for a while.

I ate a quick breakfast, yogurt topped with granola. Then I went to grab a cardigan to wear over my shirt, it wasn’t going to be cold enough for a heavy jacket. But the Zeppelin was sleeveless and I didn’t want to be cold.

I was just coming down the stairs, when I heard the quiet knock alerting me that he was here.

I ran to the door, checked the peephole, unlocked the simple dead bolt, and yanked the door open.

“You look like a nerd.” I said when I saw him. He was wearing a long tan sweater, with a white collar showing underneath, and blue jeans.

He didn’t smile at first – his face somber. But then he chuckled.

“At least I don’t look like a groupie.” He smiled. 

“At least I get free concert tickets.” I shrugged.

“Let’s try that again;” He smiled, “Good morning.” 

“Good morning.”

“Ready to go?” He asked.

“Yup.”

I locked the door behind me while he walked to the truck. He waited by the passenger door with a martyred expression that was easy to understand.

“We had a deal.” I said smugly, climbing into the driver’s seat, and reaching over to unlock his door.

“Where to?” I asked when he got in.

“Put your seat belt on – I’m nervous already.”

I gave him a dirty look, “It’s already on. Where to?”

“Take one-oh-one north,” He instructed.

It was easy to drive with him directing me. Of course he spent most of the time staring out the window. The majority of Forks was still asleep, only a few cars on the road.

“Are you planning to make it out of Forks before nightfall>”

“The truck is old, it takes a little while for it to warm up – have some respect.”

He directed me to the exit and we were soon out of town limits, despite his bitchiness about my driving. The more we were on the road the faster the truck went.

“Turn right on the one-ten,” He instructed.

I obeyed dutifully.

“Now we drive until the pavement ends.”

I could hear his smile in his voice.

“What’s where the pavement ends?” I asked, merging from the double lane to the single one. We were the only ones on the road.

“A trail.”

“We’re going hiking?”

“Is that a problem?” He asked.

“It is if you let me fall on my ass.”

“Don’t worry, it’s only five miles or so, and we’re in no hurry.”

“Good enough for me.” If that bastard let me fall on my ass, I was going to push him in the mud.

“What are you thinking?” He asked after a few moments.

“What’d’ya hear?”

“Ass-mud.”

“Yeah, that’s about it.” I giggled.

“No fucking way, you were not.”

“I was too.” I smiled, “So what’s the place like… where we’re going?”

“It’s a place I like going to when the weathers nice, Peach.”

“Oh fuck you.” I growled, “You don’t have permission to call me that.”

“I like calling you that, Peach.”

“Fuck you, Ass-mud.”

He chuckled, “It’s going to be warm today, are you sure you need that sweater?”

“It’s a cardigan, and yes I do, because I’m wearing a tank top.”

“Did you tell your dad what you were up to?” He inquired.

“Yup.”

“But Jessica thinks we’re going to Port Angeles together?” He sounded delighted at the idea.

“No, she just thinks I’m staying in.”

“So only your dad knows you’re with me?”

“And the other cops he’s fishing with.”

“Oh… that’s good then.”

“Have you told Alice?”

“Maybe.”

“That’s very helpful, Edward.” I snapped.

“What?”

“I’m trying my best to be all open and honest with your bitch-ass, and you’re trying to be all annoying a cryptic.”

“Ugh, fine. I told her.”

Then he muttered something else under his breath that I didn’t catch.

We were silent for the rest of the drive. I could feel waves of his bitchiness rolling of him. I couldn’t think anything else to say.

And then the road ended, constricting to a thin foot trail with a small wooden marker. I parked on the narrow shoulder and stepped out. It was warm now, warmer than it had been in Forks since the day I’d arrived, almost muggy under the clouds. I pulled off my cardigan and put in on the driver’s seat. I was happy with my choice in shirts.

I heard his door slam, and looked over to see that he’d removed his sweater, too. He was facing away from me, into the unbroken forest beside my truck.

“This way,” He said, glancing over his shoulder at me, still slightly annoyed. He starred into the dark forest.

“Where’s the trail?” I asked.

“I said there was a trail at the end of the road, not that we’re taking it?”

“Then why mention it?”

“Give you an idea of where we were.”

“So no trail?”

“Don’t worry, Peach, I won’t let you get lost.” He turned then, with a mocking smile.

I almost gasped. His white shirt was sleeveless too, and he wore it unbuttoned, so that the smooth white skin of is throat flowed uninterrupted over the marble contours of his chest. There was no way this godlike creature could be meant for me.

He stared at me, bewildered by pre-gasp face.

“Do you want to go home?” He asked quietly.

“No,” I walked forward until I was close beside him, anxious not to waste any time.

“What’s wrong?” He asked gently.

“I’m not a good a hiker,” I admitted, “You’ll have to be patient with me.”

“I can be patient.” He smiled.

I smiled back. I don’t think I convinced him though, he was scrutinizing.

“I’ll take you home,” He promised. I couldn’t tell if the promise was unconditional, or restricted to an immediate departure.

“If you want me to hack five miles through the forest before sundown, you’d better start leading the way,” I laughed.

He frowned at me, like my light tone was confusing.

Hiking without a trail wasn’t that hard. The way was mostly flat, and he held the damp ferns and webs of moss aside for me. When his straight path took us over fallen trees or boulders, he would help me, lifting me by the elbow, and then releasing me gently when I was clear.

I tried to keep my eyes away from his perfection as much as possible. I tripped over my own two feet a couple of times, but that was normal for me.

For the most part, we walked in silence. Occasionally he would ask a random question that he hadn’t gotten to in the past couple days of interrogation. He asked about my birthdays, elementary school teachers, childhood pets – a guinea pig named Truffles that I had from age five till thirteen. He laughed at that.

The hike took us most of the morning, but he never showed any sign of impatience. The forest spread out around us in a boundless labyrinth of ancient trees, and I began to get nervous that we would never find our way out of forest again. Edward was perfectly at ease, comfortable in the green maze, never seeming to feel any doubt about our direction.

After several hours, the light that filtered through the canopy transformed, the murky olive tone shifting to a brighter jade. The day had turned sunny, just as he’d foretold. For the first time since we’d entered the woods, I felt a thrill of excitement – which quickly turned to impatience.

“Are we there yet?” I teased as Edward held a branch out of my way.

“Nearly.” He smiled at me, “Do you see the brightness ahead?”

I peered into the thick forest. “Should, I?”

He smirked, “Maybe it’s a bit soon for _your_ eyes.”

“I need to visit the optometrist anyway.” I muttered. His smirk grew more pronounced.

But then, after another hundred yards, I could definitely see a lightening in the trees ahead, a glow that was yellow instead of green. We picked up our paces, eagerness growing with every step. He let me lead now, following noiselessly.

I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the most stunning place I’ve ever seen. The meadow was small, almost perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers – violet, yellow, and a soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could heard the gurgling of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with buttery sunshine. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying with flowers, and warm, gilded air. I turn excitedly towards him, expecting him to be right behind me. I spun around, searching for him. Finally I spotted him, still under the dense shade of the canopy at the edge of the hollow, watching me with cautious eyes.

I walked towards him.

“Hey stranger; I haven’t see you in a while.” I smiled encouragingly. I slipped my hands in my pockets.

He smiled slightly, “You’re seeing me now.”

I met him under the canopy. “Yo, guess what I just found in my pocket.”

“What?”

I pulled out the shiny foil wrappers, “It’s from the Safe Sex Assembly from, like, two weeks ago, which you missed by the way. I totally forgot I had these.”

“Are you coming on to me?” He grinned widely.

“You’re the one who’s mostly shirtless.” I gestured with the condoms to his open shirts. “If anything you’re seducing me.”

He laughed and pulled me closer to him, and he leaned down. He smelled good – clean. As his lips brushed mine, I pulled his shirt all the way off. He tugged at my own shirt, and pulled it off. He kissed me hungrily, demandingly.

I tugged at the waistband on his jeans, he picked me up and held me against a tree, and…

…


	14. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

We were laying on the pile of our discarded clothes under the shady canopy.

“That was… unplanned.” Edward said breathing heavily, “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to take it so far.”

I leaned up on my elbows and looked at him, “Why are you apologizing?”

“Well… I took advantage of you…” He turned on his side to face me.

“No you didn’t.” I smirked.

“Yes, I did.” He insisted, “I got carried away, I shouldn’t have. I made a mistake.”

“Edward,” I asked seriously, “Were you a virgin?”

He looked at me doubtingly, “Weren’t you?”

“Uh, no.”

He sat up suddenly, “What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I mean you weren’t the first.” I sat up too.

“Who was the first?”

“No one you know.”

“Miri.” He shot me a look, “Who was the first.”

“What does it matter?” I asked.

“What number am I?”

“What does that matter?” I asked again.

“It just does… It matters to me. Was Mike your first?” He asked.

I sighed deeply, “This guy that I was kind of friends with, in Ivywood, and I were coming home from an orchestra concert like a year ago. He was driving his brother’s car and he popped a tire so he called Triple A and they told us it would be like an hour before they could get us a tow truck. And it was raining and he didn’t have a spare, so we figured we’d wait.”

Edward exhaled deeply, like he was satisfied that I didn’t fuck Mike.

“The car had no radio so we couldn’t listen to music, so we just started talking, and one thing led to another, and we had sex in the front seat because his cello took up the entire backseat.”

“He played cello?” Edward said disgusted.

“He was a band geek, what can I say.” I shrugged, “It was uncomfortable, and he was a mouth breather. After that we only hung out if we were with a group of people.”

“Do you still talk to him?”

“No, I really keep in contact with a few people from Ivywood.”

“What’s his name?”

“You really want to know?” I asked.

“Yes, and I want to how many others.”

“His name is Kevin, and you’re my second. What number am I to you?” I asked.

“You’re my first.” He admitted.

I laughed, “You’re a virgin!”

“Not anymore.”

“I took your flower.” I shook with laughter, “I deflowered you. Oh Edward!”

“Peach!”

“What is it, Virgin?” I giggled.

Edward frowned, “That’s not funny.”

“It so is.” I was crying with laughter, “Virgin, you! I never would have guessed.”

“Miri.” Edward huffed.

“Virgin,” I fell back on the clothes and giggled.

Edward rolled on top of me, “That’s not funny.”

“We’re out of condoms, so we can’t do anything right now.” I told him, chuckling still.

“Are you ever going to stop laughing at me?”

“I took your special flower.” I said seriously.

Edward kissed me briskly.

“What’s that for?”

“I’m shutting you up.” He kissed me again.

“Weren’t you planning on showing me something?” I asked when he stopped kissing my lips and started kissing my neck.

He stopped kissing my neck, “You already saw it.”

“Ugh, you pulled me out here to show me your dick?” I pushed him off of me, “That’s douchey.”

“I _was_ planning on showing you something else, but I like this more.”

“Show me the other thing.” I insisted.

“But this is more fun.”

“Come on, Flower.” I insisted, “Please.”

“Who’s ‘Flower’?” He asked.

“You! Or would you prefer Virgin?” I laughed harder, “Do you want to be called Virgin?”

Edward stood up, “If I showed you, what we came here for… will you stop laughing at me.”

I got up on my elbows, and looked at him, “For now.”

Edward nodded, took a deep breath, and stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun.

…

Edward in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn’t get used to it, though I had been staring at him all afternoon. His skin, got redder and redder as he stood in the sun. The longer he stood in the sun, the more burned his skin got. It went from a sunburn and to an actual burn. His skin began to bubble from exposure, it got darker and darker.

He stood perfectly still in the open, still naked from our recent _activities_ , his eyes closed.

“G-Get out of the sun.” I ordered.

He opened his eyes to look at me, his skin still blistering “This is what happens when we go out into the sun.”

“Please, Edward, get out of the sun.” I was curled up, my chin resting on my knees, unwilling to look away until he came back into the shade.

The wind blew softly; cool against my sweaty skin.

He walked towards me, I, kind of, was afraid that he was going to burn to a crisp before he reached the shade. Hesitantly, I reached out to grab his hand when he was close enough. I pulled him into the shade. I had noticed when we were… _sleeping together_ … earlier his skin was smooth like satin, and as cold as the temperature of the meadow. Even blistered his skin was soft.

He sat down next to me in the grass, he was under the shade again and his skin began to heal. I looked at him in his eyes, he was watching me too. They were amber today, light and warm. He smiled at me.

“Did I scare you?” He asked, softly.

“I thought you were going to burn up to a crisp.”

He smiled widely; his teeth flashed in the sun.

I inched closer to him, his skin looked better instead of the third degree burns, he was just extremely red it looked like he just stayed out in the sun to long. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned against him.

“Do you mind?” I asked him.

“No.” He said, “You can’t imagine how good this feels.”

“Better than the thing before?” I smirked.

“This is a close second to that.” He stroked my shoulder with his hand.

“So you’re not counting your second?” I giggled. “Virgin.”

“So this is a close third.” He amended. “It’s nice being close to someone.”

“We were closer earlier. Twice.”

“Close without bodily fluids,” He said. “It’s too easy to be myself with you.”

He stroked my arm with his thumb. He kissed my forehead. I began to draw circles on his thigh with my finger.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” He whispered. I looked over to him, to see him watching me intently. “It’s still weird not to hear what you think most of the time.”

“Get used to it, the rest of us are like that all the time.”

“What are thinking?” He asked again.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, “This is nice.” I began to draw spirals on his now white thigh.

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” He murmured softly.

“It wasn’t exactly fear… I just didn’t want you to burn up.”

“The myth is we burn when we’re in the sun.” He explained, “It’s usually interpreted as catching on fire… but we burn. Sun burn that turns into actual burn. First degree, second degree, if we stay out long enough it becomes a sixth degree burn, and then we—”

“How burned were you just now.” I interrupted.

“Second into third.” He told me.

He stood up abruptly, leaving me alone on the pile of discarded clothes. I looked around the meadow. I finally found him he was twenty feet away, standing on the edge of the meadow, in the deep shade of a huge fir tree. He stared at me, I couldn’t see his eyes, but he was staring straight at me.

“Edward… what the fuck?” I breathed, knowing he could still hear me.

“Give me a moment,” He called, loud enough for me to hear. I sat very still.

After a few more seconds he walked back, along the edge of the shade, slow for him. He stopped, still several feet away from me, and sank to the ground crossing his legs. His eyes never left mine. He took two deep breaths and then smiled.

“I am so sorry,” He hesitated, “Would you understand if I said I was only human?”

“No, you’re being rude.” I growled at him. Adrenaline pushed through my veins as my annoyance increased. Then I realized, that he even from a few feet away from me, he could smell me and the hormones that I was secreting, that we had secreted together, from where we sat. He smiled mockingly.

“I’m the world’s best predator, aren’t I? Everything about me invites you in – my voice, my face, even my _smell_. As if I need that. I drew you in, we made love!” Unexpectedly, he was on his feet, bounded away, instantly out of sight, only to appear beneath the same tree as before, having the circled the meadow in a second.

“As if you could out run me!” He laughed bitterly.

He reached out with one hand and, with a deafening crack, effortlessly ripped a two-foot-thick branch from the trunk of the fir. He balanced that in one hand for a moment, and threw it, shattering it against another tree, which shook and trembled at the blow.

And he was right in front of me, standing less than two feet away, still as a stone.

“As if you could fight me off,” He said gently, kissing me quickly, “As if you could stop yourself from falling for me.”

I sat without moving, with a terrified expression on my face. I’d never seen him less human. Face ashen, eyes wide, I sat like a deer stuck in the hypnotic allure of headlights.

His eyes glowed with excitement. Then, as the seconds passed, they dimmed. His expression slowly folded.

“Don’t be afraid,” He whispered again stepping back. He sat next to me again. This time in the grass.

“Please forgive me,” He begged formally, “I _can_ control myself. You caught me off guard, but I swear I’ll be on my best behavior now.”

He waited, as I stared venomously at him.

“I’m not thirsty today, I promise.” He winked.

I glowered at him.

“Are you all right?” He asked tenderly, reaching out slowly, carefully, to place his marble hand in mine.

I withdrew my hand from his, grabbed the clothes from the quickly discarded pile and separating my clothes from his. I threw his clothes at him disgusted. I pulled my undies on, then my jeans, buttoning them while still sitting. I place my bra on quickly then pulled my shirt on.

Edward slipped his bottoms on as well, but he didn’t put on his shirt.

“Where were we, before I behaved so rudely?” He asked gently.

“You were being a fuckwit,” I spit acidly, “What the fuck is your problem?”

“So we’re back to the whole rude behavior thing?”

“If you think that’s appropriate behavior, then you have a serious case dumbass!” I growled.

“I think we were talking about why you were afraid, besides the obvious reasons.”

“Change your behavior, or I’m never talking to you again.”

“I’m sorry, Miri, I’m sorry for how I acting. I know it can be frustrating to be around me sometimes.”

“I was scared, Edward, _you_ were tripping balls a minute ago.”

“I know,” He bowed his head, solemnly, “But there was nothing to be afraid of, I would _never_ hurt you.”

I frowned at him.

“We should have left a long time ago,” He sighed, he pulled on his shirt. “We should go now. But I don’t want to leave you yet.”

I stared at him, saying noting.

“I’m essentially a selfish creature; I crave your company much more than I should.”

“If you want to be with me, then don’t act like a complete virgin fuckboi!”

“Okay.” He agreed, “But it’s just being in relative closeness to you. I like talking to you; you make me laugh.”

“I like talking to you too, _except_ when you’re a douchebag.” I admitted using a harsh voice.

“But, sometimes, I crave something else. Please don’t forget that. I will never act on that craving. I can be dangerous and I don’t want you to be unware of that.”

“You’re being really vague. So I’m not sure what you’re getting at. Because if you mean my vagina you need to cut it out.”

“No, what? That’s not it.” He shook his head. “How should I explain this…?” He mused. Without thinking he placed his hand in mine, and held it tightly. I didn’t pull my hand away.

“That’s amazingly pleasant, the warmth,” He sighed.

A moment passed before he spoke again.

“You know how everyone enjoys different flavors?” He began, “Someone people love Phish Food, others love Rocky Road, and then some people have to have Cherry Garcia?”

I started at him blankly, if he was talking about my vagina, I was going to punch him in the neck.

“Sorry, about the food analogy, I can’t think of any other way to explain.” He smiled ruefully, “You see, every person smells different, has a different essence. If you locked an alcoholic in a room full of stale beer, he’d gladly drink it. He could resist if he were in recovery. But if you placed him in a room full of top shelf whiskey, the rarest, finest cognac – and filled the room with its warm aroma – do you think if he was strong enough he could resist?”

He’s definitely talking about my vagina.

We sat silently, looking into each other’s eyes.

He broke the silence first.

“Maybe that’s not the right comparison. Maybe it would be too easily to turn down the whiskey. Maybe the alcoholic should be a cocaine addict, instead.”

“Are you comparing my _vagina_ to cocaine?” I asked suspiciously.

“What, no! I’m comparing your blood to your vagina—” He cringed.

“ _What?”_

“I mean, I’m comparing your blood to my vagina—” He broke off again.

“ _Your vagina_? Is there something you want to tell me? No wonder you’re a virgin, you don’t even know what kind of genitalia you have.”

“ _I mean_ I’m comparing your blood to cocaine.”

“I’m your cocaine?” I said slowly, “Oh, this is about vampirism? You want to drink my blood? God, why are you such a dramatic bitch? Why did you have to phrase it so awkwardly?”

“I talked to my brothers about how much I want your blood.” He still stared off into the distance, ignoring my comments, “To Jasper, every one of you is much the same. He’s the most recent addition to the family. It’s been a struggle for him to abstain. He hasn’t had the time to grow sensitive to the different scents.”

“Okay.”

He took a deep breath and gazed at the sky, “So Jasper wasn’t sure if he’d ever come across someone who was as,” He paused, looking for the right word, “ _Appealing_ as you are to me. Which makes me think not. Emmett has been on the wagon longer, so to speak, and he understood what I meant. He says twice, once stronger than the other.”

“And for you?”

“You’re my first in this instance, as well.”

“What did Emmett do?”

Edward didn’t answer, and I knew what he wasn’t saying. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

“Even the strongest fall off the wagon sometimes.” He said eventually.

“Are you asking my _permission_ to drink my blood?” I growled sharply.

“What? No!” He said instantly contrite. “It’s different for us. Emmett… these were strangers he came across. It was a long time ago. He wasn’t as experienced as he was then or as I am.” Edward paused, watching me.

“So if we met in a dark alley, I would be dinner?”

“It took everything I had not to jump up in the middle of that class full of children and when you pushed your hair over, exposing your neck like that—” He stopped abruptly, “I could have ruined everything Carlisle has built for us, right then and there. If I hadn’t been denying my thirst the last, well, too many years, I wouldn’t have been able to stop myself.” He scowled at the trees.

He glanced at me grimly, both of us remembering, “You must have thought I was possessed.”

“I thought you had to pee really badly.” I admitted.

“To me, it was like you were some kind of demon, summoned straight from my own personal hell to ruin me.”

“Thanks man that means a lot.”

“The fragrance coming off your skin… I thought it would make me deranged that first day. In that one hour, I thought of a hundred different ways to lure you from the room with me, to get you alone. And I fought them each back, thinking of my family, what I could do to them. I had to run out, to get away before I could speak the words that would make you follow…”

“I wouldn’t have gone with you…” I told him.

“You would have come.” He told me.

“You had a stick up your ass, I didn’t want to be around you then.” I said calmly.

He frowned and looked at his hands, like he was sad that I could resist him. “And then I tried to rearrange my schedule to avoid you, but you were there – in that close, warm little room, the scent was maddening, I nearly took you then. There was only one other human there – so easily dealt with.”

I shivered in the warm sun, remembering that day with new understanding.

“But I resisted, I don’t know how, I forced myself _not_ to wait for you, _not_ to follow you from the school. It was easier outside, when I couldn’t smell you anymore, to think clearly, to make the right decision. I left the others near home – I was too ashamed to go home, they only knew something was very wrong – and I went straight to Carlisle, at the hospital, to tell him I was leaving.”

I popped my lips.

“I traded cars with him – he had a full tank and I didn’t want to stop. I didn’t dare go home, to face Esme. She wouldn’t have let me leave without a scene. She would have tried to convince me that it wasn’t necessary…

“By the next morning I was in Alaska.” He sounded ashamed, “I spent two days there, with some old acquaintances… but I was homesick. I hated knowing I’d upset Esme, and the rest of them, my family. In the pure air of the mountains it was hard to believe you were so irresistible. I convinced myself it was weak to run away. I’d dealt with temptation before, not of this magnitude, not even close, but I was strong. Who were you, an insignificant little girl.” He grinned suddenly, “Not so insignificant anymore. But I couldn’t let the fear of you keep me from the place I wanted to be, so I came back.”

“You sure did come.” I giggled.

“I took precautions,” He continued ignoring me, “Hunting, feeding more than usual before seeing you again. When I was sure I was strong enough to treat you like any other human. I was arrogant about it.

“It was unquestionably a complication when I couldn’t simply read your thoughts to know your reaction to me. I wasn’t used to having to go to such circuitous measures, listening to your words in Jessica’s mind… she’s not very original, and it was annoying to have to snoop to that. And then I couldn’t know if you really meant what you said. It was extremely irritating, especially because I only get bits and pieces.” He frowned at the memory.

“I wanted you to forget my behavior the first day, if possible, so I tried to talk with you like I would any other person. I was eager actually, hoping to hear some more of your thoughts. You’re too interesting, I got caught up in your expressions and your words. Every now and then you would move your hand through your hair or something, and the scent of you would stun me again…

“Of course, then you were nearly crushed to death in front of my eyes. Later I thought of a good excuse for why I acted the way I did – because if I hadn’t saved you, if your blood had spilled there in front of me, I don’t know if I could have stopped myself from exposing us for what we are. But I only thought of a good excuse for later. At the time, all I could think was: ‘Not her.’”

He closed his eyes. If I looked terrified he didn’t notice, so he did want to drink my blood. More than anyone ever. So much so he became attached to me so he couldn’t have to drink my blood.

“In the hospital, when I was questioning you.”

His eyes flashed to mine, “I was appalled. I couldn’t believe I had put us in danger after all, put myself in your power – _you_ of all people. As if I needed another reason to see you.” We both flinched as he spoke that last sentence. “But it had the opposite effect,” He continued quickly, “I fought with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper when they suggested that now was the time… the worst fight we’ve ever had. Carlisle sided with me, and Alice. And Esme,” He grimaced when he said her name, “Esme told me to do whatever I had to in order stay.” He shook his head indignantly.

“All the next day I eavesdropped on the minds of everyone you spoke to; stunned that you kept your promise. I didn’t understand you at all. But I knew I couldn’t become more involved with you. I did my very best to stay away from you as possible. But every day the perfume of your skin, your breath, your hair… it hit me as hard as the very first day.”

He caught my eyes again, and they were tender.

“And for all that,” He continued, “I’d have fared better if I _had_ exposed us all at the first moment, than if now, here — with no witnesses and nothing to stop me — I were to hurt you>”

I scooted away from, but he still clutched my hand.

“Miriam,” He pronounced my fully name carefully, “Miri… Peach, I couldn’t live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don’t know how it’s tortured me.” He looked down ashamed again. “The thought of you, still and cold… to never see you blush again, to never see that flash cleverness in your eyes when you see through my pretenses… it would be unendurable.” He lifted his glorious, agonized to mine, “You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever.”

I licked my lips. Virgin clearly getting clingy; God damn it. His outburst and admission fucking insane. He waited for me to say something, to declare myself to him, I think.

“I like you,” I said slowly, “I think it’s obvious that I like you. Otherwise I wouldn’t have slept with you. Twice. But to pledge myself to you, so soon. We’ve only been dating a few months; and it started out as a rouse because we had dinner in Port Angeles. I don’t know if you mean as much to me as I obviously mean to you.” I shook my head.

“You don’t have to love me yet,” He agreed.

I bit my lip.

“What?”

“Don’t act like a fuckwit around me again, or I’ll drop you faster than you’ll even think possible.” I told him.

“Okay.” He raised his free hand and placed it gently on the side of my neck. I sat very still. “You see, I’m perfectly fine.”

My heart raced, “Swear?”

“I promise.” He murmured. Gently he let go of my hand, he brought his other hand to my cheek, leaned in and softly pressed his lips to mine.

The wind blew softly, as he pulled, on to his lap and deepened the kiss. His lips moved from my lips to my jawline to my neck. I held my breath, but all he did was kiss. With one hand I brought him from my neck back to my lips. His lips parted slightly. I wrapped my arms around him.

I pulled away when I ran out of breath.

“I wish,” He whispered “I wish you could feel the complexity… the confusion… I feel. That you could understand.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you’re gay?”

“Peach, come on. I’m trying to have a moment, here.” Emo-Sexy Eddie said.

“Then stop being so vague, Flower.”

“I don’t think I can, about this. On the one hand the hunger – the thirst – that, douchey creature I can be, I feel you. And I think you can understand that, to an extent,” He half smiled, “But you’re not addicted to any illegal substances, you probably can’t empathize completely.

“But…” His lips touched my lips lightly for a second, making me shiver. “There are other hungers. Hungers that used to be foreign to me. Hungers you helped me understand today.”

“What am I? _Friction_?”

“I always feel so human around you. Is it always like that?”

“I don’t understand what you mean. I’ve always been human, I always feel human. But never human like this.”

I leaned forward, placed my cheek against his cold chest. I could hear his breath and nothing else. In a very human gesture, he put his arms around me and pressed his face against my hair.

“You’re better at this human stuff than you give yourself credit for,” I noted.

“I have human instincts – they may be buried deep, but I have them.” I felt him grin against my hair.

We sat, wrapped in each other for another immeasurable moment; I wondered if he could be as unwilling to as I was. But I could see the light was fading, the shadows of the forest beginning to touch us, and I sighed knowing I had to leave soon. My irritation at his douchebag behavior gone.

“You have to go, you know.” He told me.

“I thought you couldn’t read my mind.”

“I heard a snippet.” He kissed my head.

I got off his lap and we both stood up; he grabbed his shirt and put it on without buttoning it up.

“Can I show you something?” He asked, sudden excitement flaring in his eyes.

“If it’s your dick, I already saw it.”

He laughed, his shoulders shaking, “Can I show you how _I_ travel in the forest?” He asked. “It’ll be perfectly safe, and we’ll get to your truck a lot faster than walking.”

“Are you turning into a bat?”

He laughed louder than my dick joke, “Like I haven’t heard that before.”

“Aren’t I the first human you told?”

“Not the point. The point is _that’s_ a myth.” He laughed again.

“Come on, little coward, climb on my back.” He gave me a half-smile.

I waited to see if he was kidding, but apparently, he meant it. He smiled as he saw my hesitation, and reached for me. He proceeded to sling me on to his back, with very little effort on his part, besides when in place, clamping my legs and arms securely around him.

“I’m a bit heavier than your backpack.” I warned.

He snorted. Then he surprised me by grabbing my hand and kissing my palm.

“Easier all the time,” He muttered.

And then he was running. He streaked through the dark, thick underbrush of the forest like a bullet, like a ghost. There was no evidence that his feet touched the earth, like he was flying. His breathing never changed, never indicated any effort. The trees flew by at a deadly speeds, always missing us.

I was too astounded to close my eyes, though the cool forest air whipped against my face. I felt as if I were stupidly sticking my hand out the window of a car, like a dog. My head spun wildly.

Then it was over. We’d hiked hours this morning to reach Edward’s secret meadow, and now, in a matter of minutes, we were back to the truck.

“Exhilarating, isn’t it?” His voice high, exciting.

He stood motionless, waiting for me to hop off.

“Miri?” He asked anxiously.

I hopped off his back, and he held me close.

“What the fuck was that?”

“How do you feel?” He asked gently.

“Dizzy.” I stepped away from him.

“Put your head between your legs.”

I leaned against my truck, and put my head down. I breathed in and out slowly, keeping very still. He leaned next to me, after a few moments I was able to raise my head and stand up.

“I guess that wasn’t the best idea,” Edward mused.

“I should have closed my eyes.”

“Remember that next time.”

“ _There’s a next time?”_

He laughed.

“Show-off.” I muttered.

“Miri,” He said quietly.

He leaned in close to me.

“What?”

“I was thinking, while I was running…” He paused.

“About not hitting the trees.”

“Miri,” He chuckled, “Running is second nature to me, it’s not something I have to think about.”

“It’s the same for me and putting in my contacts.”

He smiled.

“I was thinking there was something I wanted to try, again.” He took my face in his hands.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine again. Slowly our lips parted. His hands migrated from my cheeks, one to cradle my neck and the other on my hip. My fingers knotted in his hair, clutching him close to me.

He began to kiss my jaw and neck, when I pulled back for air.

“We still don’t have protection.” I breathed.

He moved his lips back to mine, kissing me, ignoring me.

I turned my head away, and he began to kiss my neck again. I could feel his excitement in my stomach.

“Come on, Flower. We have to go.”

He stopped kissing me and pulled back; “Oops.” He breathed.

“Yeah.”

His eyes were wild, his jaw clenched in acute restraint.

“Should I…?” I tried to disengage myself, to give him some room.

He held still cradled my neck and held my hip. “Give me a moment.” He said politely.

He looked away from me for a moment, and I felt his excitement leave my stomach.

“There,” He said, obviously pleased with himself. He dropped his hands from my body.

“You made your boner disappear.” I raised an eyebrow.

“You have an astounding effect on me.”

I shot him a quizzical look.

“I’m stronger than I look. It’s nice to know, that.” He said proudly.

“I wish I could say the same.” I snorted.

“ _You’re_ only human, after all.” He cracked a smile.

“ _Thanks_.” I said sourly.

He stood straight up, in a lithe movement. He held his hand out to me. I took his hand and stopped leaning on the truck.

“Are you still feeling faint?” He asked.

“No.” I said giving him a small smile.

He pursed his lips, “Are you still breathless from the kiss?”

“No.”

“Damn, I was hoping to drive.”

“Are you insane?”

“I can drive better than you on your best day.” He teased. “You have much slower reflexes.”

“I passed my test on the first try!” I protested. “I don’t think my nerves, or my truck, could take your speed.”

“Some trust, Miri.”

I put my hand in my pocket, curled it tightly against the key. I pursed my lips, and looked to the left thinking it over. I looked back at him, and gave him an impish grin.

“Not a chance.”

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

I began to step around him, intent on the driver’s side. He might have let me pass if I hadn’t forgotten to lift my left foot and stumbled a little bit. His arm shot out and snared across my waist.

“Miri, I’ve already expended a great deal of personal effort at this point. And tried hard to keep you alive all this time. I’m not about to let you behind the wheel of a vehicle when you can barely walk. Besides, friends don’t let friends drive drunk.” He quoted with a chuckle.

“ _Drunk_?” I objected.

“You’re, obviously, intoxicated by my very presence.” He was grinning a playful smirk.

“Oh, I’m drunk? What about your… _uplifting friend,_ tens seconds ago… You seemed pretty drunk on me then.”

“I can’t argue against that.” He sighed, “But I will. Come on Peach, I’m a great driver.”

I pulled out my key.

“Please?” He begged doleful.

“Take it easy – my truck is a senior citizen.” I passed him the key.

“Very sensible of you.”

“So do really you think you’re not completely affected by me” I asked, “By my presence?”

He didn’t answer at first, an irritated by my question as he was by his trouser arouser a minute ago, clearly he couldn’t believe he put his foot in his mouth. He bent his face close to mine and kissed me softly on the lips; for a moment.

“Regardless of what my body does near you,” He finally muttered, “I have better reflexes.”

…

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF


End file.
